Crystal Clear To Me
by jaggirl-katie
Summary: Bella has a sweet little 4 year old, but Melody is dieing. But in order to save her child, she will have to pretend to date the snobby rich Edward Cullen, will she disagree, or will she agree to save her daughters life? R&R/AU
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I have this idea and I have been thinking of it and I read these different stories that gave my inspiration for the story.**

**Crystals Clear To Me.**

**Chapter 1: Sweet, with darkness surroundings.**

The sun sinking into my skin and I watched her play in the sand, the curls that she had and her perfect smile. She was building a sand castle in the sand, piling up to make a sand castle. I smiled, lovingly at her, she was intelligent and smart, funny and everything I would expect to see in a 4 year old. Her eyes held a dark secretes and my eyes reflected the same, my smile faltered.

Melody was the best thing that came to my life, through the worst way it could. It did not make sense, but he left me and not knowing I had a child with me, he said he had been cheating on me the whole time, my heart was braking every piece of it. I thought through all the bad things we went throw, we could at least stick together.

I thought a lot of things in my life would stick together, my parents abandon me when they found out I was pregnant and I was left no where to go. I ran to Alice, her parents owned a diner in Seattle and she helped me. Her parents looked after little Melody while I worked at the diner serving food for the friendly customers.

As for my parent's, I do miss them, my mother promised to support me, but I was let down and hurt. My eyes don't prick up with water anymore, I have new problems, scary ones. I think this is all a dream and I'll wake up with Melody being normal, but it never would happen. My heartache and seeing her go thought pain, made me hurt in every way. She was to sweet to be damned to this awful thing. It was like a monster consuming her, my poor baby and her angelic thoughts. What was sadder is even if Alice parents sound their diner to help me I would still not be able to pay for the treatment.

" Mummy, mummy!" She called, her castle was finish and she was pointing, proud as she was. " I did it. I did it, will it me here tomorrow?"

I smiled, she was so sweet and kind. Always wanting to know it things will be the same, she didn't hate change - she welcomed it actually - but wasn't use to it. " Maybe, honey."

She nodded and started picking up her toys placing them all carefully inside the red bucket she carried. The shells she collected, jingling inside the bucket as she moved it back a forth. I stood on my feet and helped her. Her hat falling over her face.

She was cute in the way most four year olds were; Lightly tanned skin ( she inherited from him), light brown curly ringlet hair, two dimples and blue eyes. I have no idea where the blue eyes came from, but they were beautiful, the most outstanding eyes I have ever seen, in my life. I couldn't find it possible, not even as little as it may seem to people who don't care, she had so much energy. How could her light ever fade?

Cancer, the word I feared the most, I cried over it. My poor Melody has cancer and the thought of me losing her, shatters my heart and my life.

I took a hold of her little hand and she started to skip as we walked back to the car, holding our things in our hands. She hoped into the back of car and sat down in her seat while I buckled her up. She giggled as I let my fingers linger on her neck, tickling her.

" Stop it, Mummy!" She squealed, and erupted into the cute sound of her laughter.

I kissed her forehead and she smiled, I let her play with her toy and went to drive. She feel asleep and I let my mind wonder. My Mum and Dad weren't exactly rich and when the kicked me out of home, because I wouldn't get an abortion, I was left with no where to go and no money. Alice parents were nothing but supportive. I started to work at their diner and got enough money to by my own flat. it was a two bedroom, with kitchen and dinning, bathroom and lounge room, it had a veranda with a nice view. But to me it never felt like home.

Home is where you go for help and where you escape your problems, when you able to sit down and have dinner, without having to worry about the amount of food you waste, where you can go to sleep and not worry about bills to pay for your daughters treatment. No, I didn't have a home, but a shelter, a place where I can look after Melody.

---

---

" Bella? _Bella?!_" Alice asked me angrily. She waved her hand in front of my blank face in hope of attention. We were at the Diner and I was working again, unfortunately I could only wonder about Melody. Was she ok? Was she breathing alright ? Dose she need a doctor? The questions, would never stop popping up. The questions were always in my head thought.

" Sorry, Alice." I said, blinking away my thoughts. I shook my head dazed. " I'm sorry, I was thinking. I really need to get home, Alice. I need to go see if Melody is ok. I'm so worried something will happen if I'm not around her."

Alice gave me a warm smile and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. " I'm sure she is perfectly fine. Bella, you such a worrying mother." I was and she was right, I had at nineteen and I was twenty-three now. I am always worrying, I have never been a parent and I am learning.

I went back to washing the dishes, it was late at night and we were closing for the night. I heard the familiar bell go off and a very familiar lean blond walked in. he had something behind his back. Alice turned around and grinned.

Alice and Jasper have been dating for a year, she was serving when one of out waitresses were off sick ( Alice is the manager ) she had no idea what to do and was off everywhere, soon she spelt coffee on Jasper's pants, she apologised and he seemed completely dazed, he introduced himself and said she wouldn't have to repay him if she went on a date. Well one thing lead to another and now their dating, but he has yet to pop the question.

Jasper smiled. " Hello, Bella, may I borrow Alice for the rest of this fine evening, I do believe you can go home and look after your wonderful daughter now." he said, in an attempt to be a gentleman-ly with the fake British ancient that made Alice laugh.

I smiled, not wanting to be rude. " Ok, looks like I'm out, Alice, I'll go pick up Mel from your parents house. Have a _fun_ you to."

Jasper laughed and handed Alice the red roses, on the roses was a box. Oh my god! He was going to proposes, right here. I wanted to run and hug Alice. Her eyes shone with the glaze of tears - happy tears that threaten to spill over. I wanted to move and give them privacy, but I was frozen in my tracks, my eyes wide and my mouth agape.

He got down on one knee and gave the roses to Alice, while softly grabbing Alice's hand. " Alice, I can say I love you in so many ways, I loved you since that one morning, I want to grow old with you, I want to love you for the rest of my - our life, because I can not see my life with out you." he took a deep breathe, before going on. " What I'm saying is, I love you Alice Bardon, will you marry me?"

Alice nodded. " Yes." she squeaked out, as he placed the ring on her finger. " Bella!" She squealed. " I'm getting married! Oh my god!" she was happy and jumping up and down on the spot, while Jasper tried to kiss her.

" Congrats and I'm going, bye." Alice waved a quick goodbye and began to kiss Jasper. I was happy for them I really was. Jealous in away. I never had that kind of love with Jacob.

I don't think it was love. Jacob said he wanted me and got me pregnant, I told him not to, but he said I'd like it. The next month was strange, I kept sleeping with Jacob and when I found out I hid from him, for a couple of weeks, that when I bumped into him and he was holding some blonds hand. It crushed me to know and it hurts still now, but not as much as the other pain I _and _Melody suffer. Her battle of cancer has harmed us so much.

I got in the car and headed to Alice's parents house. Once I picked up Melody she fell asleep in the car, I drove to our apartment and carried her to our house, I tucked her in the bed and cuddled up next to her. As childish as It seems, I wanted to stay here with Melody, I didn't want to go anywhere else, I was scared of being alone, that I would lose another person I loved. I just lost Alice when you think of it, she is going to be married and have her own life and we'll grow apart. She, Melody and Jasper are the only family I have and tonight I lost two of them and I'm scared to lose another.

I hugged Melody closer to me and she began to stir, I had waken her. " Honey, go back to sleep." I sobbed, I hadn't know I was crying.

Melody turned so she could face me and she put her warm hand on my cheek. " Mummy, don't cry. I love you and I won't leave, did you have a bad dream." she asked. " is that why your in my bed?"

I shook my head and gave a little laugh, so sweet. " Yes. Do you mind?" I tried not to cry, she was so cute, her curls scatter around her face and her hand on my cheek it was so warm.

" No, I don't mind. You can sleep in my bed anytime, mommy, that way we can always me together." She whispered the last part out and I bit down on my lip to stop the tears.

" Melody, turn over so mommy can give you a hug." I said.

She gave me a smile showing her dimples. " Only if you stop crying. Promise?" She held out her pinkie.

" I promise." I said.

She bit down on her lip. " Nooo." She said dragging out the O. " You have to pinkie promise." she wiggled her pinkie in front of my eyes and I crossed my pinkie with hers.

I kissed her curls. " I pinkie promise. Now turn over." I whispered, she did as she was told and snuggled in closer to me. I wrapped my arms around her securely and closed my eyes. " I love you." I whispered into her curls.

She fell asleep rather quickly and I felt alone, more than ever. Melody was dieing, I cringed at the though. My first child and she doesn't have a chance. If I just had enough money for the treatment, maybe, just maybe I would be able to give my baby a chance, I hated myself for that. I was never able to give her a chance, I never had the money to give her a chance.

Tomorrow was my day off, I could see and hope that things would be ok. I had to take Melody to the hospital and see if I will be able to get some help. In a way I didn't want her to get the treatment it would mean losing her hair, but then it was how she was going to pull through and make it. She is strong and I love Melody with all my heart. I don't want to lose her.

--

--

I woke up and felt the sheets around me, Melody's warm body was not next to me, I turned over and I could hear the sound of the TV. I know I may be a little much of a worry bug. I hoped out of bed franticly and went down the hallway and found Melody sitting on the dinning table chair, a bowl of Coco pops and the rest seemed to be scattered on the table.

I laughed out in relief. " Melly, what are you doing? Why didn't you wake me?" Melly was one of Melody's nick-names. She often preferred to be called Mel or Melody.

She giggle. " I wanted to make you breakfast." She pointed to the bowl of Coco pops, around the bowl was spilt milk and if I put the spoon into the bowl it would overflow.

I walked over to Melody and Knelt down. She turned in her seat and looked at me, I ruffled her curls and smiled. " Melody, we are meant to go to the doctors, and its …" I looked at my watch, my eyes became big and wide with shock. " it's ten o'clock! Melody we have to get ready! Right now!"

She looked up at me sadly. " But, Mommy…" She gave me her best pout that she had learnt from Alice and it wasn't fair. It was to darn cute. " I want to go to the Park." she whined.

" I know." That had surprised her. " I promise to talk you after and then we cam go to get some ice cream." I smiled.

" I really like ice cream." she whispered. I started to tickle her sides, she yelped at the contact and started to giggle. Then burst into and utter fit of laughter. " Mum, No! Mummy stop. I'll go! I'll go!" She screamed.

" Kissy?" I asked pointing to my cheek.

She shook her head no. I started to tickle her again, till she reached over and kissed my cheek. She wrapped her hands around my neck and I carried her to her bedroom.

I wish she could be like normal kids, I mean she is like normal kids, the cancer just hasn't effected her that much. I read her stories at night and watch her play in the day. I buy her gifts when I can and she is understanding and sweet. More mature than any other four year old. I guess it because we have such a strong bond, she is the only thing in the world I have and I'm the only thing she has. When were the only two we can go to we have to hold on and be strong.

--

--

At the doctors we did wait long, but it was long enough for little Melody to start asking questions about how long it will take and if we will ever get to the park. I assured her everything will work out, but after she saw more people walk in before us, she started to ask why those people where in front of her. I told her they were sick and she kindly told them that she hopes they get better. I smiled, she was so caring.

" Miss Swan." The Doctor said, nodding to me. I took hold of Melody's hand and we walked to the Doctors Office. It was clean and a kind environment for kids, since their was a little corner for kids to play and have fun. Melody ran directly to that corner and started to play with the dolls.

" Miss Swan." He repeated, once I was sit down and he was firmly behind the big wooden desk. " Melody's Health is not improving, actually it's getting worse. Miss Swan, if you do not get her treatment, she will die."

I gasped, I knew it was going to happen, but it still hit a nerve. I looked over at Melody who was happily playing and back at the doctor. My heart froze and the large and hard drops of tears began to fall and I cried without a noise. My poor Melody, destine to die. Why was this happening? I needed Melody. She was the only thing that made me smile, with out her I don't know where I would be. I can honestly not picture my life without her.

" I can't pay for the treatment thought. No one will give me a lone and I don't know what to do." I said.

He cleared his throat. " Well, I have looked at the files and her cheek-up earlier went fine. But the treatment is need, is their anyone you can call? Talk to? Surely you are not alone."

I shook my head, he was wrong. " Unfortunately I'm the only one, no one else is willing to help."

The Doctor handed me some Tissues. " Well, I will see if there is anything I can do, but for now I think you will be able to leave."

I took Melody and we went to the park, I sat on the park bench watching her play and have fun. How full of life and how happy she was. The other kids liked her to and wanted to play. Alice rang my phone over and over again but I payed no attention. I just watched Melody, my face set straight. Was she going to pull through?

**AN: Wow, I am going to try and make my chapters as long as this =] Next Chapter a familiar bronze haired god walks in.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. You!

**AN: Oh thank you for your reviews, this story is going to be good, I can honestly say that. Are you ready for this chapter I hope you are! Tell your friends about this story and advertise it if you can please.**

**Crystals Clear To Me.**

**Chapter 1: You!**

I woke up and drove Melody to Alice's parents, my shift started in 15 minutes and I was going to be terribly late. I rushed thought the traffic that got in my way, tapping my finger impatiently against the stirring wheel as I waited. Melody was patient, her temper didn't blow up in your face like mine. I honked the horn and tapped my feet, still waiting until we got moving.

Melody and I had fun at the park the other day, I sat down silently watching all the little things, admiring her for her strength. She was scared a terrified, I wouldn't have made it this far I can tell you that. But Melody, no, she is so strong .

I dropped her off and drove to the diner as fast as I could. I walked in and hurried to take my apron and my notebook to take down the orders. I hurried to the first person who walked through the door, he seemed very business like and handsome. I went to him in a daze.

" What would you like to eat?" I said clearly and happily. He had bronze hair and green eyes.

He looked up at me, annoyed. " I just walked in here." He stated angrily. " Do I look like I am ready to order?" He sneered, I stepped back a little shock some one could handle a person like that.

I blinked and looked down, embarrassed. " N-no, I'm s-sorry." I stuttered.

He still looked up at me annoyed." Ughh, just get me a black coffee." He ordered, I did as he said and it made me more distressed then I already was. I rushed to make the coffee, I poured it freshly made and put it in a cup. Alice gave me a smile on my way out, but I was to caught up to smile, their was a perfectly rude man sitting in the middle of the restaurant.

I stopped and got a real good look at him, from the looks of that business suit he was rich and his attitude was completely snobby. He seemed angry too, but their was no need to take it out on me. I'm innocent in all way possible to what happened in his life. I walked over to him and he turned to look at me with a rather disturbing look on his face.

He nodded to the cup and I placed it on the table. " There you go Sr. I hope you enjoy." I said with a smile, no matter how rude he was to me.

I began to walk away when I heard him spit the coffee out, I turned slowly on my heel to face him. " It's cold! Do you know how to serve your customers!" He yelled, everyone in the diner turned and stared. I was embarrassed and felt the tears well up in my eyes.

" I'm, so, so ,so sorry. Do you -"

He cut me off. " Get you another one? No I would not like you to, I would like you to learn how to sever your customers." He threw a twenty dollar bill on the table and walked out, everyone stared after he left, their mouths agape.

I stood their for a while, my feet glued to the spot and my eyes stared into the absent space he was in. I turned my head and the buzz of chatter erupted again. I turned around and ran to the supply room. Tears streaming down my cheeks. I wasn't crying because of what that awful man did, I was crying for a lot of reasons. Including today's recent events, everything was so hard.

I sat down on the nearest chair I could find and started to sob shamelessly. They fell freely. I could never cry or breakdown like this in front of Melody, I would have no idea what she would think. I would worry her, like I did the night we got home, I had woken her up because of my crying I was never meant to.

I heard the creak of the door and Alice rushed to my side, closing the door. She sat down next to me- or rather knelt down. " Oh, Bella, Don't cry, what did the doctor say? Is Melody? Oh, dear god she is isn't she?" Alice covered her mouth with her hand.

Of course she hadn't herd, but it was one of the reasons I was crying. Melody was a big part of it, but I hid it so well. But the thing with that awful customer just took me over bored.

" Bella?" Alice whispered. I didn't respond and she got up and put her tiny hands on my shoulders. She gave me a light shake. " Bella, tell me! Now, she is my god daughter!"

I rubbed my eyes and took a deep breath. " The doctor said the treatment is what she needs and if she starts early in her life she will have a better chance of surviving, but if I don't she will." the tears started to gush down my face. " Oh god, if she does, s-she'll d-die."

Alice gasped and pulled me into a hug, witch then we both cried. When we were done crying, from the dry tears. I got up and walked out, alike followed me and suggested to take the day off.

" Bella, take the day off. Please, you need to go see Melody." She whined. " Plus you need to have a nice relaxing bath and look nice for tonight, I have set you up- well Jazz has set you up with a blind date. I want you to look all beautiful. While I take Melody off your hands." She said happily, thought I could see the sadness reflect into the smile she was forcing.

I looked at her puzzled, how did Jasper get me a blind date. I mean I know he has friends, but I have turned them all down. I was rather picky with my guys, but when I mentioned Melody had cancer to them after the first couple of dates they seemed uncomfortable around me. So I called them up for a meeting and told them not to worry about me anymore, they never really liked me or Melody anyway and only wanted me for the little perverted sex toys.

" Alice, I have dated all of Jasper's friends and they always piss bolt after I mention the word cancer and Melody. What's wrong with Melody?"

She gave a sad smile. " It wasn't really jasper, his cousin Rosalie has a boyfriend who has a brother and well his single. Plus he is looking for a girlfriend." She gave a little wink. Then she jumped up and down and started to clap her hands together. " And I get to play Bella Barbie, you are going to look so beautiful. Not that you already aren't." she added quickly.

I shook my head. " I really don-"

"-No you will love it trust me, now shoo. Go and get Melody." She pushed me out of the diner door and I went to my car, tossing my hand bag into the passenger seat.

I drove home before I picked up Melody, I didn't want her to see me like this. My mascara was running and I looked terrible. When I got home I ran the bath and washed my face. I hoped into the steaming water and sunk down. It became more relaxing with the smell from the bubbles and the steam, I sunk down a little more and the water was covering my ears.

When I was finished I got dressed in a simple jeans and a t-shirt and headed off to Alice's parents house. My mind wonder with the blind date. Was this going to be fun or plain scary?

--

--

Melody was in the lounge room with Jasper, he was always like and uncle to her and he bought her toys and gifts. She was very spoiled from him. Jasper was kind to her and apart from Alice's dad ( who Melody hardly see's) Jasper is the only male she has communicate with and can rely on her. Besides her doctors the frequently change.

I sat in a chair as Alice plucked and cleaned up my supposably messy eyebrows, while I squirmed and flinched. She complained how I acted like such a whip and said that a lot of people do more than this to make them self's beautiful, when I would complain I was just average she would argue and of course she won.

And I was average, I was nowhere near beautiful, compared to Alice's short, but beautiful figure. I was average. I hade brown mid back length hair. Brown dull eyes and a healthy figure, my skin is pale a kind of ivory colour. Nothing special about me.

" Owww." I said, squirming to get out of Alice's reach of my eyebrows.

She pulled away and frowned, " If you would just stop squirming, then I would be done, but all you do is move!" Alice complained.

" there is no point in this, let me have a look in the mirror." Alice passed me the mirror and I was about to drop it. One of my eyebrows had hardly anything left and was in an arch shape, while the other on was perfectly normal. " What did you do?! there is hardly anything left." She smiled and then took the mirror back and started to pluck them again.

When she was done with the plucking she began to put all kinds of make-up on me. When I was done she made me get into a knee length dress. It was pale blue, with white beads around the halter top part of the dress. The shoes were the worst: they were matching pale blue and had a white ribbon in the part where there's a little hole so you can see two of you toes. The coat was a nice white and very warm.

I steeped out into the wall length mirror and heard a couple of gasps. Of course they had all decided to make their way to my bedroom. I turned around and saw Alice and Jasper and little Melody hoped off my bed and into my awaiting arms. " Mummy, look so pretty. When I grow up I want to be as pretty as you." She whispered.

I looked up at Alice and saw Jaspers arms around her. Alice's shoulder's shook a little. I bit down on my lip and held Melody tighter. Alice pulled away and looked at me sadly. We both knew the question's on our mind: was their even going to be a growing up? The question was like the stab through the heart.

" Mummy," Melody's voice was muffled by my hair. " You can let go now, or you'll be late to see the nice man." She struggled against my grip and eventually I sighed and let go of her. She stumbled back in the most adorable way and blinked, rubbing her eyes. " Uncle Jazzy, can you play me a song on the guitar when mummy's gone?"

He smiled, he was the closet's thing to an uncle poor little Melody could get. " Yer, sure and maybe we can learn a new song. But you look kind of tired?" She shook her head and smiled sweetly before yawning. And we all laughed.

--

--

I sat down at the table and fidgeted nervously. My legs kept bobbing up and down and the minutes passed by. I had been waiting here for fifteen minutes, plus this place was to fancy and every time I look at the menu I have a heart attack. The things on the menu was worth more then my rent. I checked my phone and another 5 minutes had past.

Without hesitation I looked at the menu yet again to decide what to order. I looked down the menu repeatedly . I was looking at it for the fifth time when I heard some one clear their throat. I lifted my eyes from the menu and stared in complete and utter shock.

It was him with the same messy bronzed hair, green shinning eyes, but without the fury. He was mostly handsome, but that did not stop me from showing the anger that reflected in my eyes.

" You!" we both said at the same time. I said it in a sneer and he was just in complete shock. This was the smallest word imaginable.

He laughed a dark chuckle. " Well, don't you look different without your coffee spelt apron and the ugly fair fetched uniform." he sneer with a smirk.

" Well, you still look the same with the rich ass snobby attitude and popus ask bunnies suit." I gave him a cheeky smile and he sat back in his chair. " How could Alice do this? Set me up with the rudest most arrogant jerk on the planet." I said, mostly talking to myself.

" Hey, slow down. We don't even know each others name and you already hate me?" He placed his hands over his heart, pretending to be hurt. " I am so sorry."

My blood boiled with anger. " do I look like a women who can't tell what sarcasm is, because honestly your still the same man I met this morning." I said between my gritted teeth.

" Yes the same Edward Cullen, you are?"

" Name one reason why I should give you my name." I sneered. " I got told this was meant to be a date, not a meeting for the worlds less gentlemen. You think I will sit here with you and eat dinner - well think again."

He looked confused for a second. " In fact I didn't get told this was a date. I got told this was a deal."

I stared at him agape. " Are you serious! I got dragged all the way from my daughter who has cancer to you who has nothing better to do then sit here and eat food that is the same price as my rent!"

He seemed taken aback by that, I honestly wasn't meant to say that much, it slipped I was angry and it slipped. I had never been the kind of person to admit something like that to a person. It scared me to know I could just talk like that to a random jerk. I knew Alice was wrong he was the same horrible man I had met, she had obviously not heard what happened down at the diner. I find that physically and crazily impossible to do since everyone in the diner was watching him yell at me and then me running away.

" Hmm, I believe this can work to my advantage…" He said rather relaxed.

I flared. " You what?!" this time I had my bag and I was slightly standing, I was so ready to go out the door and order take out for diner. " You want to use my sick daughter to help yourself?!" I got up from the table and walked out of the restaurant with hast strides.

The chilli air hit me so fast, I put on my coat almost immediately, I walked to my car and turned on the engine, but unfortunately it was to cold and I had to wait for the motor to heat up. I sat in the car seat and banged my head against the steering wheel, making it beep. I heard tap on the window and ignored it. Then I heard it again. Then again. Then again!

I finally caved and got out in such a rush I hit the man with the car door. " Oww!" the man yelped.

" Oh dear god I'm so, so sorry." I said before I looked up and saw Edward staring at me. He had a smirk on his face, but his eyes showed that I really had hurt him.

" Oh, I never thought I would hear.-"

" say sorry." I cut in. " Well, yes I own up to my mistakes, not like you. Will you leave me alone? I need to get home to Melody."

He laughed. " Look I have a deal for you, I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend. I will figure out some way to repay you -"

I cut him off again. " look I don't want you money or any thing else. You could proberly get any girl you want."

" Yes, but your perfect."

**AN: Cliffy! :P any thank you so much for all of you who have read the story, I have been typing for ages. Wish me luck at school I have a science test tomorrow =]**


	3. The deal

AN: OMG Reviews please! They will engorge me to write, if I don't get reviews then I wont update as fast, it would be nice to here what people think about the story and for those of you who review every time thank you so much!

Crystals Clear To Me.

_**He laughed. " Look I have a deal for you, I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend. I will figure out some way to repay you -"**_

_**I cut him off again. " look I don't want you money or any thing else. You could proberly get any girl you want." **_

" _**Yes, but your perfect."**_

**Chapter 2: The Deal**

" I see you have not heard what I said about my daughter, now if you will excuses me I have to go." I sat down in the drives seat and I would have driven off if Edward didn't put his hand in my window and keep it their.

He cleared his throat and the humour was gone, the irritation and pleading started to show in his eyes, no matter how well he could hide his emotions. " Look, I need your help and I will find a way to repay you no matter what. This is important, whatever you name is."

" Bella." I said. " Bella swan." I mentally kicked myself for giving that much away, but kept my face as calm as possible. " Look I have to go," I stepped on the pedal and he moved away from the car as I drove of, only seeing a blur in the rear-view mirror. I didn't regret leaving the date or more like a disaster, I was glad to leave in a way I would be back to my sweet little Melody soon.

**EPOV**

I sighed angrily as I made my way to the car. My silver Volvo did not calm me as the drive I took to Emmett's house. Bella Swan. She was so different, normally any women would fall to my feet and bend over backwards to get my attention. But not her - no, she was different, she stood up to me and wasn't scared to throw anything back in my face.

I could say she was stunning thought, better in that wonderful outfit rather than the coffee stained apron she wore earlier. Her mahogany hair was let down and she had applied only a little make-up - what I'm saying is she isn't fake, unlike that Tanya my parents want me to marry. Their not forcing me, but the are pressuring it on me. My chances grew weak and I knew sooner or later I was going to have to marry her or get some one to help me out. And Bella was perfect.

I stoped the car in front of my brothers house and I was scared to get our and have Rosalie say every possible curse word in every language. I may not know every language, but I know Rosalie. I have been brought up in a fine gentle man way and I guess that's why I wasn't swearing like Rosalie.

" EDWARD!" Rosalie screamed from the front door. " YOU BLEW IT! I GOT A CALL FROM JASPER! WHY IS BELLA BACK HOME?! NOW!" I covered my ears to avoid the loud terrible shirking.

Emmet came out of the house with an apologetic look on his face and wrapped his arms around Rosalie in a calming gesture. " Rose, Calm down, I'm sure Edward can explain."

" How can he?! This was his last chance. I am trying to help him out! Now he is going to0 have to marry that bitch Tanya!" Her nose wrinkled up in disgust.

" Rose, Calm down! We talked, she said she thought it was a date… I thought you said this was just to fill in the part for a girlfriend."

She laughed at me bitterly. " Yes, a shoot at true love… you know what else I found out?!" her voice raised again. I shook my head. " You had a go at her in the restaurant! That diner!"

" I didn't know she was the blind date."

Rosalie shook her head, but it was Emmet who spoke. " Come on, Edward. I'm on Rosalie's side - I mean you could have a apologized, but we all know your to game for that. Can we take this inside the neighbours are staring."

Emmet let Rosalie go and she waled past him and back into the house, I followed and Emmet was still waiting at the door patiently. As I walked in he gave me a pat on the back and a coy smile. Rosalie was on the lounge her arms crossed across her chest, she was fuming. I could say the same about me, Bella's response to my plea had caused me anger and irritation. I took the seat next to Rosalie and gave a sigh.

" Look I never meant to stuff up. I have two weeks left. Do you think I could have Jasper's number or whatever you cousin's name is? Maybe I could call Bella and talk to her."

Rosalie looked smug. " How do you plan to get her ?" She smirked. " plus who said I would give you any number?"

" Please, Rosalie!" It was as if I was on my heads and knees, she said nothing, but hide a humorous smile. " I need to talk to her."

She shook her head " Again - how do you plan on getting her to agree to this?"

" I think I have an idea ……"

**AN: short chapter I know, but the more reviews I get the longer the will be, ohhh what's Edward's plan?**


	4. pleading doesn’t end

**AN: OMG Reviews please! I only got three last time, not that I'm not happy about it. I am so happy. The reason I haven't been updating is cause I went to see BEYONCE'S concert and she is amazing :P.**

**Crystals Clear To Me.**

**Chapter 4: pleading doesn't end.**

**BPOV**

Melody sat in the car seat sound asleep, unfortunately she was sick ( the poor baby.) and I had to bring her into work since Alice's parents can't , because they are on a holiday.

Today I wasn't off to the best start. I wake up and Melody Vomits after breakfast and I had to clean her up. After giving her some medicine I checked the calendar and I had to be in at work. My phone was cancelled and I couldn't call Alice. I got Melody ready and we went to get the car, but knowing my luck it didn't start. I was starting to worry that the cold she has got could be the cancer .

When I finally got moving I was stuck in rush hour traffic, Melody looked worse, my heart was racing as I finally got past whatever was causing the traffic and put my foot down on the exhilarator and drove to the diner as fast as I could.

I burst through the door, with Melody in my arms, her head resting on my shoulder . I rushed to the door with the sign staff only and sat down on one of the chairs.

Melody's head rested on my shoulder as she began to cough on my chest.

I was about to get up when Alice burst through the door. Her eyes were angry, but mellowed when she saw Melody's frail head on my shoulder. " Bella, what happened to her? She looks so ill."

I wailed around to face her. " She's sick. I don't know what to do…. It - it could be the cancer." My voice barely a whisper.

" Oh, I'm sure its just the common cold, all little kids get it. Look don't worry." She tried to convince me. I guess she was right, seeing as only Melody had a sore stomach, a little fever and a small cough. I was still panicked, like a normal mother, I worried. She was the only one I had left.

I sighed and Alice took Melody out of my arms, I felt scared and weak without her by my side. " Look," Alice said. " I'll look after her, while you do your shift. Sound good?"

I nodded and went to put on my apron, it had been washed since I had last worn it. The coffee stain slightly fainter, but still visible to the fine white colour. I grabbed my small handbook and went outside to take orders. It was a in mystery to me how people could come here everyday. Maggie was always here she had an office somewhere around the area and came here every morning to get coffee and pancakes. Bill was a nice old man who came here for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Their were others who came here regularly, but those two always smiled at me and asked how I was and remembered my birthday.

I walked up to Maggie's table and she had a nice smile on her face and she caught my gaze a waved as I walked over. " Hello Maggie, what will it be?"

She sighed and laughed. " oh, I think I'll just have the usual." she gave me a sweet smile.

I returned it and went over what she would want. " So that would be a long black coffee and pancakes?" I asked, just to make sure.

She nodded her head. Yes. " Yep," I wrote down her order a looked down at her. " So how is Melody doing, I saw you bring her into work today?"

I tried to keep the smile on my face, but it seemed a lot more forced now. " She is ill, but Alice thinks its just the common cold, I hope she is right. How are you, by the way?"

" Just great, I'll let you get back to work. Oh, and say hi to Alice for me." I nodded and walked away, I took a couple of more orders before I went and gave them to the cook and checked on Melody.

She was awake now and she had some colour in her cheeks again. She sat on the couch and was watching some little kiddie show. Alice watched her and smile when she saw me poke my head through the door. I snuck out again and took more orders and served the food out.

ooOoOoOoo

I had been working since morning and it was now lunch time. Today was getting busy and I hadn't checked on Melody in a while. I went to the staff room and saw Alice looking for Melody. I gave her a look and she hadn't seemed to notice me. She searched frantically and I raised my eyebrow questioningly.

Seeing as she still hadn't noticed me, I cleared my throat and her head shot up. " Alice, what are you doing?" I asked confused. I scanned the room and I couldn't see Melody. " Wait, where's Melody?"

She looked nervous. " Playing hide and seek!" she rushed. " She is to good!"

" Alice, don't lie to me… wait - did you lose her?!" she didn't look me in the eye. " You lost her! How could you, Alice, you are my best friend and her god mother and you lose her."

I rushed out of the room and down the hall towards the main part of the diner, my eyes scanned the room, but their still was no sign of her. I was beginning to start to panic big time. I looked at the door and started to freak. What if she gone out the door and ran away. She was only little and I once lost her in a park. It scared me, but I found her safe and sound sitting by the fountain eating ice-cream with Jasper and Alice. I found myself in such relief I laughed.

I walked across the door, I had to tell myself to breathe and remember to keep one foot in front of the other. I was frightened. I may have lost her and scared she would be hurt. I walked faster as the door grew closer to me. I was about to put my hand on the door when I heard the familiar wail of giggles from behind me. I spun around and saw at a table near a window. Melody.

My heart skipped a beat and I almost ran over to her, tripping over my own feat and catching my clumsy self. I almost stopped breathing when I saw who she was with.

It cant.

I mean there is just no way. I was dreaming and would wake up now.

But it wasn't a dream, nor a memory I could push out of my head. It was the present and it would become a memory. His head whipped around and he smiled and let go of Melody, she giggled and ran to my side and hide behind my legs.

" Mommy, his gonna tickle me." She giggled again. " Save me."

His eyes dazzled me and he gave me a smug knowing smile. " Well, Melody. Your just the little cutest girl and the tickle monster is always out the their." Melody, made a high pitched squeal.

I stood in shock of what was happening in front of my eyes. " Mummy, this is Edward and Edward this is my mummy." Melody claimed, tugging at my sleeve to get my attention.

I looked at him and back at Melody who was smiling happily. Alice called her name from the other side of the diner and she ran to her. I still stood their. Edward was looking at me and he took his seat, but I remained unable to move. Why would he come back, after our date went so well, why? He still had that smirk on his lips, but what was in it for me if I agreed to his awful lie?

" Bella, sit down, I need to talk to you. Please I am begging and I have an offer for you, don't worry about work, I talked to Alice before you came to work." I glanced over my shoulder and saw Alice quickly duck her head in shame. I glared at her through the ducked head and I knew she could feel it.

" Edward," I say finding my unhopeful voice. " I have work and before you interrupt I know Alice is watching. What do you want? I reall and honestly want to know." I stated.

His eyes met mine and they hade shinning hope. " Come take a walk with me and we can talk… please" He begged.

" What's the deal first?"

" the deal is…."

**AN :Cliffy **

**REVIEW AND THE FASTER I UPDATE**


	5. Change of mind?

**AN: thank you my fellow reviewers, you make me excieted to cheek my e-mails. I honestly say I get really happy and motivated to write the story, without your reviews I would not be writing this story.**

**Crystals Clear To Me.**

**Chapter 5: Change of mind?**

**BPOV**

_His eyes met mine and they hade shinning hope. " Come take a walk with me and we can talk… please" He begged._

" _What's the deal first?"_

" _the deal is…."_

I shook my head. " you know what just forget about it, I have to get back to work and on my brake - which is in -" I lifted my wrist to get a better view of my watch… great I have wasted most of my morning arguing, Alice's parents are not paying me for this. " - fifteen minutes - I will be taking Melody to the doctors. Now if you will excuses me."

He gave an impatient sigh and let me go. As I trudged past Alice I gave her a very disapproving look. I went back to taking people's order's and delivering them their foods. The gave me tips and complimented my on my hair ( the regular customers I mean). 10 minutes later and I checked the area I remembered Edward sitting in. I berthed out a sigh of relief when I realized he was not their. I pushed back the thoughts that popped into my mind.

I changed out of my apron and hung it up on the hooks, I grabbed my hand bag and found Melody asleep on the staff lounge. I picked her up careful not to wake my sleeping angel.

I didn't talk to Alice as I walked out of the door of the staff area. I had felt upset with her, but that so vanished when Melody started to cough, worrying me, I began to walk faster out of the diner. The air hit me like a cold ice berg it was completely freezing. I held Melody closer to me, in attempt to hid her from the cold.

" Bella." I heard some one call as I came down the steps. My head turned and I inwardly groaned at the awful sound of my name. " look can we just talk?" I ignored him and kept walking to my car , which was in the parking lot in the opposite direction Edward was. I was no longer infuriated by Edward, but I pitied him, he begged and begged, but he did not get the picture I was not interested.

He soon caught up with me, I wasn't surprised. I was small compared to his height. "Bella," he said grabbing onto my shoulder lightly and spinning me around.

" what?!" I shouted a little loud, making Melody stir in my arms, I instantly regretted it. " Look, Edward, I have to get Melody to the doctors and unless you want to see me have a nervous brake down I suggest you do not touch me again." I said leaking the venom out into my harsh words.

He was speechless, I turned my back and kept walking. I sensed he was following me, but I ignored it and walked even faster, tripping over my own feet too. I opened the back door and slide Melody in. I got into the drivers seat and tried to start it, but unable to I banged my hand into the stirring wheel and swore. I tried again and again. Still nothing. I heard a tap on my window and I turned.

" what do you want?" I said opening the door.

He ran his hand through his hair. " let me help you, I'll give you a lift…." he looked at my car. " since your car wont start."

I hesitated and turned in my seat and looked at Melody . I really wanted to say no. I wanted to reject him and go to the doctors, tell Alice I quite and find a new job, move and watch Melody get older and have a healthy life. " Ok. Take us to the hospital" I said needing to see her doctor, just in case it was an emergency.

I grabbed my keys and hand bag. I was about to get Melody out, but before I could, Edward was holding her in his arms and walking towards his car. As any rich person it was a luxury car. Volvo. He opened the back door and made sure Melody was secure in the seat, still asleep. He opened the passenger door for me and I got in, feeling a little uncomfortable and awkward.

Edward started his car and it had a slight hum your ears had to strain to hear. I kept my eyes on the road as he drove out of the parking lot.

" Edward," I said after a while. " What is it you truly want, why so urgently?"he sighed and gave me a side way glance. " I need you, Bella, Because my parents want me to marry some one - Tanya, her name is. I have been telling them I wont get married, but their forcing arranged marriage upon me." he paused. " my brother and Rosalie - their together - have been looking for some one suitable for the job-" he stopped knowing he had said something wrong.

" Job? What do you mean job?" I asked, looking at him, he wiped his forehead, feeling a little uncomfortable and ran his hand through his hair, obviously in a nervous gesture.

He sighed. " I need some one to pretend to be my girlfriend or fiancé - something along those lines. Its just for a little while, till my parents understand I will not be marrying Tanya. This is where you come in, Bella, I will be able to pay you and support you, guessing in the state you are in you will need help financially." he said.

I gasped offended. " so what you want me to do is lie to your parents?" I said shocked and angry. " and now you accusing me of needing financial help?!"

He Didn't say anything. I groaned loudly when he didn't reply. He soon pulled up to the hospital and helped me with Melody. Giving me no chance of ditching him.

When the doctor had told me to wait in the waiting room so the can test Melody Edward sat with me. The silence heavy and the tension building not to mention Edward was looking nervous, but to what I don't know. I was the one with the daughter who had cancer. I hated this. The waiting room had always held tension, but with Edward being here her had made it worse. I began to fidget after a while of waiting, I was about to burst when the doctor walked in.

" Miss Swan?" I stood up and Edward joined me. " come into my office, I think I should talk to you in private about this." He paused giving Edward a look. " Would you care to join her, I think she may need support."

Edward nodded as we started to follow the doctor to his office. What did he mean _support? _Melody was fine last night, playing with the dolls Alice had gotten her for her birthday. What could have gone wrong now? I started to panic and I could feel my heart beat in my ears, I bit down on my lips to stop it from quavering.

The doctor seated us in the office and I smiled at Melody who was now awake and playing the in the same Conner she always dose with all the toys. The smile was forced, but she couldn't see that and smiled back at me, before getting back to play with the toys.

" Now," the doctor said as we sat down, folding his hands onto the desk. " Bella, the cancer has spread and without treatment is deadly. I know you want to save her life, but if you want to do that then you will have to give her treatment now."

I swallowed the lump in my throat, forgetting Edward was by my side. " I don't have the money, isn't their an alternative?"

he shock his head and I began to cry, the sob less cry made it had for me to breathe. " What treatment dose she need?" Edward asked.

" Chemo." he said.

Edward nodded. " I'll pay for it." I turned and looked at him with shock. Unable to say anything.

" Ok, will it be ok if we run the first trail today, miss Swan?"

I nodded and looked at Melody. I went over to her a knelt down. " Baby, your going to go with the doctor for a little while and he'll make you better."

She didn't look to happy, but nodded and kept playing. I went back over to my seat and looked at the doctor. " she is going to lose her hair, isn't she." it didn't come out as a question.

" Yes, miss Swan, I think it is best if you go get a coffee, while she is in Chemo/ I am sure your -" he looked over at Edward.

" Edward." Edward said.

" - ah, yes. Edward would help you."

OoOoOoO

Edward and I were walking down a corridor down to the cafeteria. Edward still looked nervous and he looked panicked when a blond hair doctor approached us. He stopped as the doctor grew closer.

" ahh, Edward, my son. " the doctor called.

Edward gave me a pleading look. " Father, how are you?"

" Great and how rude of you not to introduce us." his father said." but first may I ask why you are here?"

Edward looked even more nervous. " Well, Bella here had to -"

" so Bell your name is. Carlisle ." The doctor looked at me and smiled. " did Edward bring you here to introduce us?"

I found my voice and looked in between Edward and the Doctor named Carlisle. " _Introduce us_?"

" ah yes, Edward said he was dating. Is this not true?"

Edward looked scared and he might have ran away if he wasn't stuck on the spot. This was it though. I had the choice to go and lie with Edward or say no and back out of this whole thing.

" I… umm.."

**AN: Ohhh what is Bella going say? Yes or no? tricky, tricky.**

**Review!**


	6. The deal is done

**AN: thank you my fellow reviewers, you make me excieted to cheek my e-mails. I honestly say I get really happy and motivated to write the story, without your reviews I would not be writing this story.**

**Crystals Clear To Me.**

**Chapter 5: The deal **

**BPOV**

_Edward and I were walking down a corridor down to the cafeteria. Edward still looked nervous and he looked panicked when a blond hair doctor approached us. He stopped as the doctor grew closer. _

" _ahh, Edward, my son. " the doctor called._

_Edward gave me a pleading look. " Father, how are you?"_

" _Great and how rude of you not to introduce us." his father said." but first may I ask why you are here?"_

_Edward looked even more nervous. " Well, Bella here had to -"_

" _so Bell your name is. Carlisle ." The doctor looked at me and smiled. " did Edward bring you here to introduce us?"_

_I found my voice and looked in between Edward and the Doctor named Carlisle. " Introduce us?" _

" _ah yes, Edward said he was dating. Is this not true?"_

_Edward looked scared and he might have ran away if he wasn't stuck on the spot. This was it though. I had the choice to go and lie with Edward or say no and back out of this whole thing._

" _I… umm.."_

His pager started to beep, the crazed sound calmed Edward almost immediately. I stood their unsure how to react. Carlisle ducked his head and reached for his belt. " oh, I am dearly sorry. Edward, why don't you bring charming young Bella to dinner tonight. - Bella, it was nice meeting you and, Edward I will see you to at dinner."

Edward swallowed as his father past him and ran his hand thought his lush bronze hair. The rest of the walk was silent I mean, It was nice for me. But sure looked nerve racking for Edward. My steps were rhythmic to his long strides. My worry was on my only child. Melody. She was in their getting her first round of chemo and what was going to hurt the most would be the hair loss.

Edward and I sat down at a white table, their were many doctor on brakes, their white coats clean. I watched as Edward looked into my eyes. I knew it was a matter of time, before the doctor would call us in and tell me the bad news. I was always waiting for bad news, never did I once expect to get good news.

"Bella," Edward looked down at the table. " I need you to lie to my parents, please just at least as I can get Irina back." he finished. My mind raced with many questions. Who was Irina? Why does he want her back? What does this have to do with me?

I shook me head instead, but the words came flying out of my mouth. "Who is Irina?"

He gave a heavy sigh. " Irina. She was my fiancé we broke it off, when she heard my parents talking to her parents about getting me to marrying her older sister. I love her and want her back, my parents have been-"

" Wait," I ordered. " just stop right there. You want me to lie? - lying is one thing ok? But your also going to use me to get back your ex? That is low. How can you do that to some one?"

" Bella, please understand." He looked me in the eye. " You need money, I'll supply you with that and- " he dragged it out. " - I'll pay for your child's chemo."

I gasped. He was offering to save my daughters life. I knew she was to important and he was also offering money! Something I had always been short of. This was to save my daughters life and to supply us with a life. But it was so wrong all at the same time, I was going to have to lie. Lie to save everything. I looked at Edward and he was pleading with me. I wanted to run and hide, take Melody and make her better. I wanted everything to be ok, but now Edward knows my weakness. He knows my answer.

It was a while with debating with myself before I came to a conclusions, by now Edwards head was ducked down, looking like their was no hope at all. " Yes." Edwards head rose and he looked at me with such hope.

" You will?" I nodded. " Thank you. Now if we're going to make this work, you are going to have to live with me." I nodded again. " we will have to be seen in public - since my parents are rich and I will have the occasional camera following. I will be able to buy you new clothes. You must be able to go to every formal event, dinner, parties, etcetera, etcetera."

I nodded taking it all in. I was going to live the high life. " Edward, is this to stop your parents or get back Irena?"

" Both."

---

---

I put on my finest clothes a skirt and a blouse, the high heel shoes made me feel awfully uncomfortable. I had dropped Melody off at Alice's place, telling her to call me if there are any problems. The doctor had said Melody well soon begin to feel sick, possibly. I was nervous about tonight, I had told Edward to pick me up…. But not sure if I looked good enough.

I heard the door bell ring and I rushed to answer the door. As I did I tried to calm myself. When I opened the door Edward was presentable and was wearing a button down shirt.

" You look ok." He said. I was a little shocked. I would say I looked quite nice.

On the way up to his parents house was mostly the darkness. It was quite in the car and I was so nervous I wouldn't stop moving I kept getting my phone out and checked my messages to see if Alice had texted or called.

When we got their Edward pulled up the car and opened my door, my mouth went agape the lush house was huge three stories and was beautiful. Edward grabbed onto my hand and lead me to the front door.

" Bella," Carlisle said when he opened the door.

**An: Review!**

**Have any of you seen vampire diaries? Lol**

**Their hotter than Edward lol sorry to any Edward Cullen fans!**

**REVIEW!!!**


	7. Here comes lies and more lies

**AN: Sorry… it was a birthday last Thursday and I had been planning and I was just so busy. Thank you to those who have been patient and for the lovely reviews.**

**Crystals Clear To Me.**

**Chapter 7: Here comes lies and more lies **

**BPOV**

I stood their unsure of how to feel. Edward smiled and I new he was hiding these lies so well - unlike me. I was standing their awkwardly, trying to keep the forceful smile on my face. " Hello, it's nice to meet you again." I said and out stretched my hand to Carlisle. My hands trembled the slightest bit, but he didn't take note. He was staring at Edward quite questioning.

" Likewise." Carlisle said with a smile.

Carlisle stepped aside and gestured for me to enter the home. Edward slid a hand around my waist, I was startled by the gesture but kept my face straight. I concentrated on their home instead.

The floors were polished marble and shined the light that reflected off it into my eyes. The foyer was very nice. The walls panted a nice white and a nice modern couch, where their was also a cupboard, I am guessing that is where the coats go into. I looked to my side and I saw the stairs. I was all fascinated I had never been in a home such like this.

" Let me get your coat, love." Edward said into my ear and he began to help me slip of my coat.

Once it was off Edward glided to the cupboard and placed my coat inside. My guesses were right. After we shared a little small talk, Carlisle began to lead us down a series of halls, that contained many different art works. Each one just as fascinating as the other. Edward's arm went around my waist yet again, but gave me a look and it was as if I could read his eyes.

I we lead into a large kitchen. The sink was facing the window and it had an island and in the middle of the island was a stove. Their was a small brunette who had her back to us she was busy getting something out of the doubled door fridge.

Carlisle cleared his throat and the short women turned around, he lover heart face sweet and gentle. Her brown eyes wide with passion. She was rather young, but had a very motherly feel to her. Her smile grew wide. " Oh, you must be Bella. I'm cooking Italian, I hope you like it?"

I flushed and nodded as I spook. " Yer, definitely."

Edward chuckled. " Bella, this is Esme my adoptive mother." a few silent moments went by while Esme moved around in the kitchen. Cooking. The smell of fresh herbs and spices tickled my nose and made water gather in my mouth. It smelled all to good. " looks like your almost done, we'll meet in the dinning room then?" he asked politely. Esme nodded and asked Carlisle to help her.

Edward led me down more halls. Before we were at a room with a large dinning table and fire place. Edward pulled me out a seat and I looked at him questioningly, but he only continued to gesture towards the sit in a very gentleman way.

It was quite after he sat down next to me. I didn't want it to seem awkward to I broke the silence first. " Esme and Carlisle are very nice." I said not meeting his eyes.

" Yes, they are. They are the two nicest people you can ever meet." I wasn't looking at him, but I sensed a smile in his voice, but what I couldn't understand was why they wanted him to marry off to this Tanya, Edward didn't seem to hate her, but seemed to be unhappy in what they want him to do.

When Esme and Carlisle came back in they were carrying out the dish and I dug into the pasta. The sauce was rich and fine and the pasta was cooked until it melted into you mouth. We ate dinner in silence for a while unable to disturb the silence.

" So…." Esme started. " How did you and Edward meet? I bet it is an interesting story."" Ummm- " I got out before I was interrupted.

" Mum, you don't want to hear that." Edward reasoned. " its not interesting at all. You would proberly-"

Esme shhed him. " shhhhhh. If you wont tell me, Bella can. I'm sure it is a very instructing story."

Esme and Carlisle both looked at me intently. I looked down at the food. " well…. Umm, we.. Um"

Carlisle chuckled. " Ohhh, don't be nervous, theirs nothing to be worried about." He said.

I felt my palms go sweaty, I am not a very convincing liar. I didn't want to have to lie to these people. Edward cleared his throat to distract his parents, but their intense stare did not brake. I could tell that this was a question Edward was dreading - I and him both were. I quickly raced through my head, but nothing came.

" Well, it's kind of a long story." I started. I was making it up as I go. " I work at this restaurant, you see -" Edward quickly caught on and him seeing my discomfort he stole the attention from me. I let a sigh of relief out.

He laughed. " Oh, it's a funny story really." he looked at me, with fake lovey-dovey eyes. " It was opening night at her restaurant she opened." Edwards parents seemed impressed. " She had served the food and was heading towards my table, she looked so beautiful and just for opening night. I didn't ask for her number, but we did have a engaged conversation. Over the next couple of weeks we kept bumping into each other, I soon got enough will power to ask her out and it all seemed to fall into place."

" Oh, that is so sweet. Bella, I can assure you Edward id a kind and a gentleman. His a keeper." I smiled at Esme and glad she found it so convincing, I was now going to have to remember it dinner went on their were more questions and more lies.

" Bella, do you have any children?" Carlisle asked.

As I was about to say yes Edward turned it into a no and snuck a warning glance in my direction. Melody was now apart and not apart of a lie, she was secrete… for the time being, I was going to have to live like a person with out Melody and with a boyfriend, who was fake and Melody who was pretending didn't excites or I was rather.

" What are you planning for the future?" Esme asked.

Edward told her another lie about settling down shortly ( it seemed to make her happy) having children or adopting. He mentioned we might by a house together and that we were already living together but wanted to move. I wasn't happy with the lie, but I had to remember them and keep playing along with Edwards little games.

" And what about your parents, Bella?" Esme also asked.

I sighed and decide to tell the truth. " They abandoned me long ago, I had always tried to be the perfect daughter, but it never seemed enough, they soon left me alone and I had to get a full time job to support myself, cooking was my pleasure I liked it. I started to work around a café and things built up, I went to collage and I realised I was doing well, without my parents." ok. So most of it was a lie, but Edward didn't seem to happy about this lie. Esme and Carlisle were thoughtful until their faces turned sad.

" that must have been tough on you, Bella, I could never imagine in my life leaving Edward nor Emmett Behind." She said. I gave a questioning look at Edward when she mentioned Emmett I hadn't heard that name mentioned from Edward.

" Well, Emmet is my _brother_, I am sure I wouldn't be able to survive without him too." Edward said, throwing in a hint. I smiled at the response to let Edward know I understood.

Dinner went on with the questions and stories. Esme told me some of her memories and they weren't bad people, I felt vile jut lying to them and being in their house, I wasn't the person they knew. Yes, my name was still Bella swan and yes, my personality was the same, but my life was a lie. And they believed it all.

When Edward was helping me with my coat on the way out Esme hugged me. " Bella, I do hope I can come eat at your restaurant one day."

Edward stiffened besides me, but said nothing. I nodded and said our good byes. Once in the car I felt safe and relived.

" So…" I said after awhile." Emmett's your brother?"

He sighed. " Yes." it was silent again. " thank you , Bella, I know this is hard but remember what I said to night ok… if we are going to pull this of we need to keep the story straight."

" What about my friends?"

" Well, then this is absolute a secret isn't it?" he paused. " You'll have to quite your job and I will have some one pick you up in the morning to take you shopping for nicer clothes." I felt embarrassed that he did not like my clothing, also a little offended, but I bit down on my tongue and didn't say a word.

" And what about Melody?"

" Well, I _am_ helping you out, so it is only fair…"

I looked at him. " No, I mean why the lie?"

He laughed. " what would my parents think. You are how old and you have a child?"

My mouth went agape. How dare he say that. He seemed nicer, but I guess it was apart of the whole act, seeing as he has got me in his little game he can treat me however the way he wants.

" How can you say that? Melody is every part of me and now you. You got yourself in this mess and now you cant pull out. Your lying to your own parents." I sneered, leaking poison into my voice.

His chuckle seemed darker. " Drop it, Bella. Your going to lose. If you cope out, I will cancel everything; the money that will be in your bank account, the luxury and most important, Melody's treatment."

I gasped. How could he say that. The shock ran through my body like a live wire. This was my daughters life he was talking about. Not a toy that I was using for fun. She was a living creature yet he showed no feeling for her at all. It was all so confusing. He could be a perfect gentleman then he could be a horrible man that no one would want to me. I fell silent and I wanted to be back home as son a possible. Melody would be asleep and I don't care what Edward said about not telling friends. Alice was b better of to know then keep it secrete.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The rest of the car ride had been quite but once I was inside I practically, raced to Melody's room. I looked at her angelic face and wanted to cry. Edward was a monster their was no way he could cancel the treatment.

" Bella, what's wrong?" she said when we were seated in my small, cramped living room.

I sighed. " oh Alice… Edward, were do I start. He is paying for Melody's life support in exchange for me to pretend to be his girlfriend."

She shook her head. " what?"

" You heard me, he is paying for melody's treatment, but I have to lie to his parents and pretend to be his girlfriend. He was all nice at the start and all and at last minute he was the horrible man I first meet. He is using blackmail and he wants me to tell all these lie - I'm not even meant to be allowed to tell you this, but oh well - I just cant believe I agreed to this. One second his hopeless and sweet. Next his a rotting bustard I hate. I just cant believe what I have gotten myself into." I said, without taking a breathe.

" Why?" she asked.

I gave a frustrated sigh. " I just told you!"

She looked upset with my outburst. " no silly, why dose he want you to pretend."

" He has romance dramas. He was dating this girl Irina… anyway, he was going to marry until she dumped him when she found out Edward's parents want him to marry her older sister Tanya."

Alice giggled. " Talk about drama… so what are you going to do?"

I sighed for the third time in less then and hour. " I don't know….."

**AN: Long chapter! I want reviews for this =]**

**REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PLEASE**

**And sorry for the wait, but I hope you understand, my birthday was a very fun event to me. My friends are the best especially Chantel and Claudia lol. Yer you are special! Ahaha =]**

**Review!**


	8. Tears and smiles

**AN: I woke up this morning and found out I had so many emails, all from fan-fic saying I had author alerts and so on… I am so glad you are liking my story, thank to those who have time to leave a review. =]**

**Crystals Clear To Me.**

**Chapter 8: Tears and smiles **

**BPOV**

I woke up to the sound of thunder, the lightening from my window lit up the sky. I wasn't aware their was going to be a storm today. I hoped this mean plans with Edward are cancelled?

I deliberated for a while in my bed, looking up to the ceiling thinking about today, was it going to be one of those days, or a day when me and Melody can go for a walk in the park and eat ice cream? She was my main worry and what I am doing now- lying - is to save my little girls life, if anything happened to her I would be devastated. No I would be more than that - my life would be pointless. The only reason I live is for Melody.

I sighed and got out of bed, my head spinning slightly from the rush. Once I planted my feet firmly on the ground the spinning stopped and I stood up. I slipped into my dressing gown and tied my hair into a messy ponytail. I walked down the hall of my cramped apartment and went into the small kitchen. It was raining heavily as I put on the kettle and got out some chicken soup for melody.

I strained my ears and heard Melody get out of bed. She tumbled to our small bathroom. I stayed perfectly calm until she came racing down the hall. " Mummy, mummy." she started to sob. I turned around and saw she was holding a clump of her luscious curls. " I went to brush my hair, mommy, then it fell out…. Why?"

I felt a tear slide down my cheeks her hair was falling out cause of the treatment. I want to give her my hair and give her my straight. Then she would have to deal with any of this. " Honey, it's just because of your treatment and when the treatment is working your hair falls out."

Melody began to cry. " It will grow back wont it?" I knelt down and she ran into my arms crying.

" Oh, honey, its going to be ok. It will grow back and it will be better and longer." I said as I stood up to keep cooking, while Melody was still in my arms.

She clung onto me. " Mummy, I don't want different hair, I want my own."

I bit down on my lower lip to try and stop crying. I thought of better things to tell her. I knew I was going to have to move in with Edward soon. I knew I was going to have Melody be my hidden secrete, from Edwards parents…. But how?

I soon put her down onto a chair and brushed her hair. Some of it fell out, but it looked ok for her first round of chemo. As for the physical look, she was pale and looked weak. The cancer was taking its tole on her. My heart braking every time I saw her curls come out. Yes, I knew the was going to happen, but no I wasn't prepared to deal with this. It was all knew to me in the same way it was for her.

I kissed her cheek and gave her some chicken soup for her to have, it should make her feel better… I hope.

Melody was having a nice warm shower when their was a knock on the door. I opened it was shocked when I saw Edward.

He smiled, but I found nothing charming about it. " I decided we should cancel today's events and should help you pack your things." I gave Edward an odd, puzzled look. He sighed. " Your going to be moving in with me tonight and you should be already packing." he said angrily.

" Edward, I don't know who you think you are, but you can certainty not tell me when I have to move out of my own home and it's a bit rude that you just seem to barge into my home without a hello." I retorted.

" Hello." he said, being smart. " Now may I come in."

I rolled my eyes and lead him into the living room. Down the hall you could hear Melody sing at the top of her lungs in the shower, making me smile. She dose that all the time.

Edward sat down on the couch and I took a seat opposite to him. " Edward, now's not the right time to come and order me around."

" Yes ok, but now is a good time for you to sign the contract." I gave him another puzzled look. " you need to sign the contract saying you will obliged with what's happening. You pretending to be my girlfriend, while I pay you and give money for Melody's Chemo. It's void until you decided when you want to leave, or if you walk out it will be cancelled. If the contract is cancelled, I take all my money back. All of it." He paused before handing me the papers. " Just sign."

I looked at him and swallowed. He gave me a pen and a shakily reached out and signed the paper. Edward smiled and it was quite for a while. Melody came down the hall in just a towel.

She screamed. " Mummy, theirs a man in the house."

I got up and rushed to her side. " no, that's Edward. Remember him?"

Edward stood up and waved in Melody's direction. " Ohhh, you're the man who tickled me! Mommy, hide me! He will get me."

" Well, Melody, would you like to stay at my house for a while? I have a pool, and a room just for you filled with dolls and other toys you would love." Edward said, showing nothing of the arrogant, mean, hurtful Edward that I talked to last night. He was much kinder.

Melody's eyes shinned. " Ohhh, please can we! That would be so much fun!"

" Melody. Honey. We cant, this is our home, do you really want to move in with Edward?" I asked her.

She nodded. " Yes… wait, are you and Edward together?" she asked.

I sighed it was a perfectly good question. " Yes" Edward say. " We are."

I shock my head. What was he thinking? Was this how we were going to be known now - as a couple? I guess it was, I looked at Melody and she seemed happy, she had never had a father. Jasper was always and uncle to her, the closets thing she has had to a dad is me - really. I had always had to be both mother and father. I was the one who had to cheer her on when she played soccer, but she soon gave up seeing as she cant kick the ball. I was the one who had to tech her how to catch a ball. It was all new to me and was this what Edward was going to become, her dad? Edward and I weren't in love and their was great doubt that it would happen, so hopefully Melody wont get to attached to him.

I looked down at the contract. Then it hit me. I was really stuck now, leaving behind this - my home and who I am. Is it really all worth it? I do want my child to live, I want her to have the best chances, but was Edward going to act rude and childish or was he going to be pleasant ? My main problem is keeping this lie secrete, and it's going to be hard.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was all so complicated, I sat in the car and Melody was in the back playing with her _new_ toy Edward had given her. I told him she will not be spoilt but it turned into and argument and I wasn't surprised. He wouldn't take no for an answer and it was so infuriating, I only manage to escape him an hour after I singed the contract and as for the packing, well, he called down his butler and his maids to collect my things. Not that I needed much or would miss it, Edward had said. It was going into the dump apparently.

I sat their and took calming breaths, I was moving over an hour away, my heart squeezed she had been the only friend I had when I needed her. What was I going to do now? Apparently I could hang out with Emmett, but I highly doubted that.

I didn't want to go into their and say I was moving - leaving her really. It hurt and she would be hurting too.

I took a long sigh . " Melody, honey, come on we have to see aunty Alice now."

"yay!" she screamed and got out of her car seat.

We walked out of the parking lot hand in hand and went around to the diner, I took short paced steps attempting to slow down, but Melody was pulling me along. She smiled at me with those angelic eyes her hat covering her head, but it hurt me to know she was losing those luscious curls. A silent tear slid down my cheek and I had to bit down on my lip to distract me.

I pushed through the door and no one looked up, I gave a sigh of relief when Alice wasn't doing dinning. I went around the Conner to the lounge area and saw Alice hunched over her laptop. She lifted her head and smiled at me.

" Aunty Ally!" Melody cooed.

She opened her arms and laughed. " Come her little, Melly." as Melody ran into her arms her hat came off and I heard Alice gasp. I started to sob. It was getting worse. Her shower had caused more to fall out and it pained me to see.

I collapsed onto a chair and cried, I cried at night when Melody was asleep, but I never cried like this. I was letting it all out, even thought I hated to cower and seem like a fool, Alice and Melody were at my side at once hugging me and trying to comfort me, Melody was crying to . It was a natural thing, she would seem useless and seeing me cry cause her to cry.

" Mommy, don't cry. Please." Melody begged.

Once I sobered up Alice made me a cup of tea and made Melody watch TV.

" I got Sax." She said avoiding eye contact.

I shook my head and looked at her face, still avoiding eye contact. " Huh?"

" SAX! You know how I told you I have been working on my fashion. Well I have been putting pictures of my designs on fashion blog and anyway a major company has seen them. They called me and everything!" she said without a breathe, she was practically jumping up and down.

" Wow, That's just - Wow! I Am so happy for you !" I said, truly happy. I just couldn't tell her now.

She laughed. " Your news is?"

I bit down on my lower lip. " nothing, nothing at all. Just I thought- you know…"

She laughed, in a don't worry about it way. " So am I going to be at your place tonight?"

" Oh, umm why?"

She looked at me weirdly. " The wedding planning?"

" oh."

" What's that meant to mean?"

**AN: sorry short chapter, I got a friend coming over and yer. I'm gonna go to the Taylor Swift concert ahhhhhhhhhhh **

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. In between

**AN: I was looking forward to hearing all from you a was very disappointed when I checked my emails and I had only received four reviews.**

**Now if you are confused about the last chapter, if you read the first chapter around half way Jasper proposed to Alice, and no Edward and Bella are not getting married. Just to clear things up for all of you, sorry if you got confused at anytime during the story.**

**Its the end of the holidays for me so, I will be updating faster, cause I wont be so busy. Now read and enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 9: in between **

We were at Alice's and Jaspers place, Jasper had gone out with his cousin to have a couple of beers. Alice, Melody and I were sitting in her large lounge room. Melody watching a DVD about the tinker bell. while Alice and I were scattered with books and magazines filled with locations, tips, ideas and designs for weddings.

" I want it to be big, but romantic. I want people to be talking about this wedding for a while. You know Bella?" Alice had said. She was always a social butterfly, making friends with tones of people and being able to charm any one she came across, with just a few words and a smile.

I on the other hand I was opposite.

After Alice writing out the guest list and the numbers for locations to have the wedding at she decided to make some coffee. " Bella," she said, when she reached her kitchen. " You never told me what's happening? Why did you decide to come in on your day off, I can tell it wasn't only to show me Melody…. So what is it?"

I gave a deep, heavy sigh and followed her into the kitchen. " I have to quite my job, pack up all my furniture - or rather get rid of it and leave." I said, she looked at me and had a confused look.

" why?"

" I signed a contract Alice, I told you the whole situation." she looked even more confused. " Edward has agreed to pay me and also pay for the chemo Melody is receiving. But I have to pay him back." I stated.

She moved around the kitchen and got the coffee beans and started to pour them into the coffee machine. " Pay him back? What in sex? Like are going to have to sleep with him?"

I gasped. " No!" Alice giggled. " stop teasing, this is serious."

She composed herself. " Ok, no interruptions." she ran her fingers over her lips and pretended to zip up her lips, before locking her lips and throwing away the keys. Making me laugh.

" OK…. Stop." I said in-between the laughter. " ok - I have to pretend to be his girlfriend."

" Bella, I already know this, you told me last night, why are you repeating yourself. This has nothing to do with you job or moving. So what's up?" she said, serious now.

I stood their while she handed me the cup of coffee it warmed my hand and we went into a awkward silence. I didn't know how to tell her, well, I kind of already had but she didn't understand. I took a long sip of my coffee, burning my tongue in the process. I made sure I didn't respond to it. Alice was giving me an instance stare and I was scared to tell her. I didn't want to leave and the worst part was I didn't know where Edward lived. I could end up in another country for all I new, but this was to save my baby and get a better life.

I still didn't speak up, my min still debating over whether I should tell her at all. After all she was still excieted about getting accepted into a massive fashion company and her wedding planning. I didn't want to hurt her feelings in anyway and make her unhappy, it wasn't fair to her. She was getting her dream and I was going to make her unhappy.

I looked up at Alice and she was still staring at me, I faced my eyes away from hers and at the counter instead. " Alice, Edward said I have to quite my job, I have been packing lately. After I came to the diner Edward and his butler and maids turned up to help me pack. I'm leaving to live with Edward. It's the only way I can support Melody and I."

" Bella, is that it. Your going to leave me. I asked you about the wedding planning and its like you have completely forgot ever since you got involved with Edward its been like his the centre of your word… like his controlling you." she said to me honestly. I couldn't blame her, she was honest and I liked that. But it also hit a nerve, Edward had been controlling me lately using blackmailing and bribing to get me. If I wasn't for Melody and her horrible cancer I would have never agreed to this - no, I wouldn't have to agree to this.

" Alice this may hurt - yes I have to do this. It is the only way to save Melody and don't think this is hurting me, she really likes Edward -"

" - wait!" Alice said, cutting me off mid- sentence. " she likes him?"

I nodded. Confused as much as her. " I know it may sound funny, but he has these mood swings. He treats Melody… I don't know, like she is the only person on earth." I sighed.

" Seems like some ones jealous - and over their own daughter."

" I am not jealous, Alice."

She giggled. " Oh come on, I wont be mad if you quite your job and move away - no way will I be angry. We'll be friends and with me quitting my job, I see no point in you staying."

" Oh, Alice, I don't know I feel so unroyal to your parents they have supported me in everyway. They're like second parents to me. Your mother is so kind and your father he is like a grandad to little Melody."

She smiled. " They wont mind, I'm sure of it." Alice said taking a sip from the mug. " they know what Melody's condition is and they'll be fine."

But were they. What I said was true they were like parents to me. They had raised me and thought me how to be a good mother. I loved them as if they were my own parents. To tell the truth they were my real parents in away, they were their when I was on the way to the hospital, when I broke down abut Melody, they were their for everything. Now I was leaving them behind and I had a debt to pay them. Maybe I could ship them some money to them or buy them a holiday. Do something nice.

With one last look at Alice I sighed. She was right, I was doing it for both right and wrong reasons. Could I pull it off?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was Tuesday and now I didn't have work I didn't have to go anywhere, but Melody claimed she wanted to go to the park, her hair was getting thinner. I felt a tear go down my cheek ever so often now.

I was dreading tomorrow I was meeting up with Edward and he was going with me and Melody, she was going to receive her second dose of chemo. Edward had clearly said it was better if we go to the hospital with each other, then his father wont ask questions. But I am sure it would only make things more curious and suspicious thinking that I would have a daughter seeing as we will be in the children's ward. But he still thought he should go, apparently he is making some donation, it isn't all a lie at all, mainly the truth.

So I was sitting here watching Melody playing.

" Wow, is that your daughter?" A modelled blond headed woman asked me. I nodded. " She is so pretty, my little boy is playing in the sand box with her, their sure hitting it off."

" Yes." And she was. Their was a little boy about 5 years old playing with her. He had light brown hair and a cute smile.

" I'm Rosalie by the way."

I nodded again. " Bella - so what brings you here?"

She looked at me with a smile. " Jeremy, is such a little angel. I would be lost with out him. Emmet and I love him to death, I guess he was our little miracle. You know how it is." She smiled.

She was right I knew how it was, having a kid was a miracle but she meant it differently. I meant it differently too. Melody was my gift from the worst things in my life- well some of the worst things. She was what I wanted the most in life. I would never leave her and now watching her play in the little sand box with Jeremy brought a smile to my face, even thought the snow was starting to fall - wait the snow was starting to fall?

I stood up and held my hands in the air little snow particles danced in the air landing on the palm of my hand. I heard Melody shrill sequel of laughter followed by her yelling out its snowing and it was.

Rosalie laughed besides me. " Snow? About time now, I have been waiting for it." she laughed again out of happiness. " Jeremy always takes this as a sign of Christmas, I have already stashed them." she smiled and touched her nose in a knowing gesture.

" Oh, I use to hate this: the sold, wet soaks" she laughed. " everything cold, I learned to love it thought and here I am dancing in the snow like I have never seen it before." Rosalie and I both laughed.

Both children came rushing towards us introducing us and then running off again to play.

" Rosalie." I heard a familiar voice call from behind me. " Lets get out of here, I hate snow." I turned and saw those familiar green piercing eyes. " Bella? What are you doing here ?"

**AN: Reviews and the quicker I will update. I will make my fingers type as fast as possible.**

**Wish me luck performance night tomorrow and I will be singing. So nervous!**

**Review!**


	10. The screams, cries, and weeks

**AN: Ok, so are we all excieted about new moon?! I know I am and we don't have months to count down anymore we have days and weeks! I AM SOO EXCIETED =] they have also finished filming eclipse. Yay. Now the big one braking dawn!**

**Ok but enough about that. **

**Soo sorry I don't update as much as I use to. I got bored with the story and didn't know what to do, so today I sat in front of the T.V and watched twilight and I got a little inspiration. Thing is I know how I want to end the story ( but its not ending yet - far from it ) but I just cant think of how I'm going to fill everything in.**

**Oh and please review me or whatever and let me know if you want a sequel. I can end it or keep it going… I personally think you will love the sequel! =]**

**Very long authors note lol. So now you can enjoy the story! =]**

**Chapter 10 : The screams, cries, and weeks **

" _Rosalie." I heard a familiar voice call from behind me. " Lets get out of here, I hate snow." I turned and saw those familiar green piercing eyes. " Bella? What are you doing here ?"_

I looked at him and he looked like he would freeze. I wanted to laugh, I use to be just like him. I was still stubborn but never as stubborn as him. Edward looked at Rosalie and then back at me, as a way to get out the answer, but I stood their looking at him - so hopeless, alone and sickened. I have only seen this side of him and it always reminds me why I took this awful job - meaning I only took it in order to say my angelic daughter.

" Well?" he paused before wrinkling his nose in disgust to the snow. " Ughh, I just have to get out of here, Rosalie. Bella, I will meet you at your old house. Then we can drive to my house." Rosalie eyes darted in between us both.

" wait!" Rosalie said. " this is Bella ? The one my cousin set you up with?"

Edward looked confused. " wait, wait how did you two meet?"

I soon found my voice and began to talk, I felt hopeless watching them two bicker over how I got here, what was I doing here, how did I meet Rosalie. " Edward, I took Melody to the park." I pointed out to the field where Jeremy and Melody were running around. The snow falling around them making it look like something out of a movie. " As for me and Rosalie meeting - she sat down with me and we got talk." I sucked in a breathe. " AS for my house what do you mean _old _house?! don't tell me you sold my house!"

" Ok I wont." Edward said in the usual smart attitude, I was about to lose it. How dare he sell my house. I just want to know how he did it, was it the bribing he used on me? " Now I think you should grab Melody before she gets sick-_er_" he added. He seemed to care about my daughter a lot, more then he cared about me. Did he have more feelings for her, is that why he paid front up at the hospital?

Everything in my body melted the rage floated away from my body. Everything was cold and I began to realise it. I looked at Edward and he looked like he could have regretted what he had said to me, even hurt by it, but he looked away and hid it. Rosalie ran over to go get Jeremy a Melody. She smiled when she saw Edward rushing to hug him. I frowned she was so attached to him.

" Edward, did you get me a present?" she asked rudely.

" Melody! That is very rude. Apologise." I injected. Even thought he proberly did deserve it.

She looked upset, but nodded. " I am sorry, Edward."

He smiled at her and it wasn't that unloving cold smile he would give me. He looked happy that Melody was by his side. I felt left out. She always use to rush up by my side like that, but now she just smiled and hugged me taking her time. She was slipping more, she looked more happy to see Edward then me at times and it hurt. Thought I never showed it - or tried not to.

" Uncle Edward," Jeremy said. " Can Melody come over your place?"

Edward smiled at his nephew. He seemed to have a soft spot for children. " Well, Jeremy, Little Mel is living at my house now, so she will be at my house all the time."

Jeremy looked confused. " What about her mummy?" he paused and looked nervously at the ground. " Where is she going to live?"

Edward laughed and his eyes flickered to me for the shortest time. " Yes, she too will be joining me."

" Really?" Jeremy's eyes pecked up. " Dose this mean you and Melody's mummy are getting married and then you will live happily ever after and have little baby's and then I'll have play mates and we will be one happy family and then we can have parties and the whole family can come and so can Melody's mummy's, mummy and daddy." Jeremy said not taking a breathe and talked so fast the words whizzed past my ears.

" Uhh." I said as Edward opened his mouth to reply. " Me and Melody have to go. We will see you soon."

" but mum -" Melody whined.

" Now." I interrupted.

As we walked through the park on the path I couldn't stop thinking about what the Jeremy had said. He was talking too fast for my ears but I did hear about my parents. they did leave me and yes I did miss them. I would occasionally cry over it. After all they did leave me. Making me feel rejected, disgraceful and outcast. I tried to find them, but I gave up, it was around the time Melody was diagnosed. Melody dose ask me about them, and I tell her they left a long time ago. As for her dad - well she has never asked about him, but I shouldn't really call him her dad. He doesn't deserve it. He left me and Melody when we needed him the most. I thought I could trust him. I was wrong.

I walked to the car and helped Melody into her back seat. She seemed upset to be dragged away from Edward. I breathed out a loud sigh when we got into the car. Heaters on and with the screen fogging up I sat their and waited.

Melody looked up in the rear-view mirror and smiled. I smiled back.

" Mummy?" I turned my head. " What did Edward mean when he said we are living at his place?"

I turned my head and started the car. " Oh we are moving in with Edward. See we like each other."

" Oh. Yay." was all she said.

**3 weeks later**

I got out of bed and wondered down stairs. The house was so huge. It was a mansion really. It was on a hill with the best view. Most of the walls at the back of the house where glass - showing off the great view and the front was very modern and complexed like the whole house. Edward gave me a room far from his. It had its own bathroom and the bed was so huge I got lost in the endless comfort.

I smelt the food being cooked. I still never got use to having other people cooking me food, it was so odd. Walking down the hall the smell of bacon and Eggs got stronger.

I came to the door of the kitchen and walked in. "Mmmm.." I hummed as I walked in, making Kate jump at the stove.

" Oh miss. You scared me, I normally take the food to your bedroom, is their a problem?" Kate asked. She was a small blond working as one of Edwards maids and she was kind and worried about me and Melody all the time. She so kind.

" Oh no, I am sorry to have scared you." I apologised. " just the smell of the cooking." she smiled.

" Well I shall bring it up to your room when your done, miss."

I sighed. " Kate, please call me Bella and actually I would like you to bring it to my daughters room." I paused. " what's the date? " I asked.

" Sorry, miss - I mean Bella. And today's the sixth of November."

" thank you." I shook my head, now remembering yesterday events. I swallowed and the silent tears fell.

I passed Edwards room as I went to Melody's room. He was ever the same and the meetings with his parents have been good. His parents asked a lot about my past and my own parents though I knew little. Edward's " job " kept him from home a lot and I hardly saw him. Last time I saw him he was on a very important " business trip." but he had come back last night. they both had two meanings.

Edward was lately at Irena's house and she was constantly here. I never liked her and her attitude towards me is awful. I never pay attention to it, but then again Edward said he wanted Irena back so what was I doing complaining?

When I got I got to the door I took a deep breathe. I heard a loud scream and rushed to open the door, I was shocked.

As I hurried into Melody's room I gasped and shut the door behind me. Leaning against the door I sunk down to the floor and cried. On the other side of the room Melody was in front of her wall length mirror crying. She was now completely bold. I crawled to her side and she cradled into my arms, I cried with her. She was staring at the mirror sobbing, unable to tear her eyes away. I found myself doing the same thing.

Next thing I knew Edward was standing at the door rather panicked. He was staring at me and melody. His eyes pouring into my side. Melody paid no attention and kept crying. I was shocked when Edward did the same thing I did while running a hand through his messy hair. He looked scared and worried. I turned my head to look at him and at the moment I caught his eyes, I saw the silent tears flow.

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

I was sitting in the lounge room with Esme and Carlisle. Edward was upstairs calming down Melody so she didn't make so much noise. She was still a little freaked. I sat their talking to them and they looked happy, I tried to smile.

" Oh Bella," Esme said. " I am so glad Edward found you, you are better then Tanya in many ways. Edward has been so happy lately when he come over. He smiles all the time."

Before I could open her mouth, Melody came rushing into the room. " Mommy, mommy, mommy!" she screamed while sobbing. I automatically opened my arms and she rushed into the crying.

" Melody!" Edward called from the entry looking shocked and worried.

I looked up at Edwards parents and I looked at Melody. It was all blown. They now know Melody is my daughter and will soon find out this is a lie. I held Melody tighter and everyone was quite. The only thing I could hear was Melody sobbing in my arms and my thoughts screaming at me. The loud thumping in my ears where now so loud, I thought it was louder then Melody's cries for me.

**AN: sorry about my grammar, I know its bad. **

**don't forget to tell me if you want a sequel it is really important! Ok?**

**REVIEW**


	11. A bit of the truth

AN: Ahhhh can't wait till new moon, they start filming breaking dawn in the fall. so exciting. New moon is less then a week away and unfortunately they cancelled the Australian new moon premier! I so would have gone and been like yay lol and fainted. I hope you are all ready, I know I have started reading the sires again. =]

Back to the story. Thank you for your reviews! I would like to thank Emo EpicPic Twin 1, bookworm19065 , VainVamp, twilight-saga-lover95, crazyhypervampiregurl, RogueRaina, Lady BG, Fanfiction addict 4 life 2 for leaving your encouraging reviews.

About the sequel. I can end this story off or continue it. If I continue it their will be a new character. Jacob will be involved. ( to all those Edward fans don't get too upset theirs nothing romantic about it!) in other words the sequel ( If there is one! ) will be bigger and better and more drama. Bella will still be Bella and as for Edward well don't worry about it yet. But hopefully you'll all want a sequel so leave a review or a personal message and let me know. I really want to know before I decide to end it ( not that I'm ending it or anything.) lol

I was going to put all that in an authors not but thought against it.

The main reason I haven't been reviewing as much, it because I have had finals and I failed my science one for sure and maths is stressing me out. English I should pass =] but wish me luck.

I bet your all waiting for the story now aye?

Chapter 11 : A bit of the truth 

_**I looked up at Edwards parents and I looked at Melody. It was all blown. They now know Melody is my daughter and will soon find out this is a lie. I held Melody tighter and everyone was quite. The only thing I could hear was Melody sobbing in my arms and my thoughts screaming at me. The loud thumping in my ears where now so loud, I thought it was louder then Melody's cries for me**_

" **Mummy, mummy." She murmured over and over again as I held her. She was in hysterics and her hat had come off. Making me want to cry with her. I held myself together thought. The room was suddenly intense and I looked up at Edward. Him watching his parents watching me. I wondered what everyone was thinking.**

**Esme - well I wasn't sure what to think of both Esme and Carlisle. They both seemed surprised yet not furious. Mainly just curious. Thought they didn't seem angry, my heart was beating loudly Melody stirred in my arms. Obviously trying to see the strange people she hadn't meet. Esme kept looking in between Edward and Melody - proberly trying to find resemblance, whether he had gotten me knocked up and was now looking after the medical payment… as for Carlisle, well he couldn't take his eyes off Melody. **

**Edward cleared his throat and I stopped him before he could turn it into a lie that surely they would not believe. Not after them hearing her chanting mommy over and over again. The only thing I could do - the only smart thing I could do was tell the truth and stop the awful atmosphere in the room. I looked at them and new it was gone. Well some of it.**

**I clear my throat and their eyes rose to meet my anxious, nervous, terrified eyes. Edward came to sit next to me and grabbed my head and gave a gentle squeeze of reinsurance. " I know this may isn't right." I sighed and squeezed Edward's hand back. Hopping he wouldn't interrupt me. " We should have told you I had a child. But I didn't want to be judged by you - Esme and Carlisle. I wanted your approval and the day you and I meet, Carlisle. Well - Melody's bold head explains everything. Yes she has cancer." **

**Esme gave a symmetric smile. " Oh Bella, we would hadn't of judged you. there is no possible way we could. You are very strong for your age. And look at Melody." Melody's head jerked up and looked at Esme shyly. " Oh. Melody, you are so beautiful. How could you not want to tell us this Bella?"**

**I shook my head. " As I said I didn't want to be judged."**

**Edward let go of my head. " Melody this is Esme and Carlisle… your ummm."**

" **Grandparents." Carlisle said. He smiled at me. " Bella is practically like out daughter now." My heart swelled and I wanted to cry I had never been accepted like this. Not into a family and what made it painful was most of this was a lie!**

" **Yes." Esme said. " Do you mind if we hold her?"**

**Melody looked at them and hopped of my lap. " Dose this mean I can call you grandma ?" she asked sweetly.**

" **Sure dose and you can call me. Carlisle." He said and Melody smiled up at them.**

" **Yay!" Melody cheered. She was happy again and her voice was angelic again. " I never had a Grandma and Granddaddy before. I don't have a daddy either, but I want Edward to be my new daddy. I want that for Christmas."**

**I couldn't take it and I left the lounge room. I went straight to my room and sat their debating whether I was letting everything slip through. I didn't want it to be like this. Melody was too attached to Edward.**

**And I?**

**Well that was a different story.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**2 days later!**

We were all gathered at Esme's and Carlisle's house for a Christmas party. a lot of family and friends were here. Most of them I didn't know. Edward was waiting noticeably at the front door. Or maybe it was just me. I don't know but he wasn't by my side he was always waiting. Waiting for _her. Irena._

Edward had changed. he came to find me after he parents left the other day. And he had been understanding for the first time he was kind hearted it me. I told him what had happened and we talked. No arguing, name calling or insults. Just talked…. Well we talked until he mentioned he couldn't wait till his parents Christmas party we were invited too. He told me he could impress Irena their and raw anger just started to burn in me. I told him to get out after that. He seemed very alarmed.

I walked past the door and was shocked when I saw Alice walk in with Jasper.

" Alice?" I asked.

It took her a while. " Bella!" she ran up and hugged me with all her might. " I haven't seen you in ages! What are you doing here? Wait you're here with Edward? Your _still _with him?" I knew the way she meant it and looked down and blushed. She shook her head. " Where's Mel?" she asked.

" She's off playing. I don't think you want to see her." I said, knowing the shock.

" Ok." she answered, trusting me for once.

Around 8:00 I saw the tall outstanding blond hug Edward. It lasted longer then it was meant too. Making me burn with anger at the sight. I mean After all I was his girlfriend…well his pretend one. She smiled at me and Edward winked. Making my heart sink knowing he wanted this to happen. He was planning to hook up with her.

Everyone was happy and Melody had seen Alice and she was shocked. Very shocked. I mean tears coming from her eyes. I knew how she felt and Jasper was the same, but a little more manly. Melody hugged them and went off to play again.

I bumped into Rosalie and her husband Emmet they looked happy to see me and told me they knew about me and Edward and they also new what he and Irena would be doing tonight. But because I'm so stubborn I told them he had changed and wouldn't leave me and Melody here. But towards the end of the night I found out Edward had left. And left me a and Melody to get home with out a car in the snow. We said goodbye to Esme and Carlisle and Melody complained about walking and said we should call Edward but I had a feeling he would pick up.

Walking home in the snow was bad. Considering I had no money on me and it was a hour walk home, plus Melody was asleep in my arms. As I walked I heard a car beeping and then stopping just in front of me. The glow of the moon mad it hard for me to see their face as they got out. But I wasn't worried. I didn't think they would hurt me. Seeing as they came from the directions of Esme's home and it was the only one on the hill.

" Bella." The one who got out of the passenger set. I recognized the voice instantly as Rosalie's. " Ohhh, I knew Edward would do this! Come on you and Melody can stay at my place for the night."

One thing clicked for sure thought. I was very unhappy, but it wasn't anger it was sadness. How could he forget? Then it all came down on me I had feelings for him. **( Author note: I so wanted it to end their, but didn't =] )**

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

**EPOV**

Irena and I had left the party early and she seemed just as eager as I was. Feeling her snuggle closer to me this morning felt good. I missed our mornings and our _nights_ . She began to stir under me and I smiled as I kissed the top of her head.

" Mmmm. I love you." I said.

She looked up at me and gave me a long kiss. " I love you too."

She came back for another kiss and another kiss. We started to begin were we left off from but the phone rang. " Shit!" I cursed and she giggled under me. " We should just leave it." I said hovering over her and kissing her, but it rang again. With a huge groan I answered the phone.

" Edward! How could you?! Just leave Bella and Melody to walk home?! In the snow too!" Rosalie seemed to get angrier every second.

" SHIT!" I cursed, both because I had forgotten Bella and because Irena got out of bed and started to get dressed.

" Oh get a life Edward. What could of happened to Bella and Melody? You know Melody's condition? don't you? Well now she's sick! Are you happy! Oh and don't think I don't know you and Irena did it! You cold hearted basted." she yelled and hung up.

Irena smiled and kissed my forehead. " I should go."

**AN: OMG! Well wasn't this chapter a bit hot? Arguments and fights and jealousy and just sooo much! Just wait till Christmas morning. Boy is something big happening! =]**

**REVIEW!**


	12. When business gets personal

**AN: Their's no long author note today. So I would just like to say thanks to theirs lovely readers of mine.**

**SORRY ABOUT THE ERRORS AND GRAMMA MISTAKES! I REALLY NEED AN EDITOR **

**Flora73, Charm Larddz , JennWen ,hiddensun , twilight-saga-lover95, bookworm19065, crazyhypervampiregurl!, BELLALUVZEDWARDALWAYZ, laurieoflove, Fanfiction addict 4 life 2 Thank you for the great reviews!**

**To ****crazyhypervampiregurl ****I love that you are so into the story thank you, but don't worry Edward should come around… like I said should. =]**

**Chapter 12 : When business gets personal.**

**BPOV**

I woke up to Rosalie's insults to some one. Melody and I weren't feeling the best. That's the most I can say. Edward had left us last night and now we were sick.

Melody was curled up in a blanket while I got out of bed and mad my way down stairs to the kitchen. Since I was new to this house I walked into the garage and then the laundry. I walked past Rosalie and she chuckled.

" Bella, the kitchen is your first left down the hall." she paused. " Bella, you look so pale are you all right?"

I sat down and I felt a bit faint for some one who just woke up. I began to shake my head but felt incredibly dizzy. " Yer." I was surprised by how hoarse my voice was. I sounded so week.

" Oh, Bella. Edward is so going to pay. Look at you, your so pale. Let me fetch you some chicken soup then you can have a warm shower and well get you to a doctor… or maybe we should just call Carlisle… NO!" she said as if she was arguing with her self. " That would be a bad idea." she shook her head. " How's Melody? she was coughing badly on the way home last night."

I smiled up at her. She was very defensive over the people she cared about.

" She's ok. Better then last night, she has no more temperature and has a little cough. Nothing to worry about. As for me I'll get better I just need to get back to Edwards place and get a good earned sleep." I started to cough at the end of the sentence and Rosalie came and patted my back.

She looked at me worriedly. " Oh Bella, I can understand you doing this deal for Edward… or helping him out - what ever you want to call it. But this is personal stuff. He should have made sure you had a way to get home." with a sigh she left the room and went to the kitchen.

I sat their a felt my eyes drop I was so sleepy or faint. I had a high fever and felt like vomiting. I began to lie down and I felt me head spin and the uneasiness in my stomach stir. I ignored it and tried to stay awake.

I sat up when I head giggles and a male laughter from behind me. I looked up to see Melody running towards me to Escape Emmet. He looked so playful and she kept giggling as if she wasn't sick at all.

" Mommy!" she squealed and then she turned and looked at me. " Mommy?" she said turning alarmed. " Emmy, what is happening to my mommy." she started to cry and I tried to reach out to her but I was to weak and tired.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO **

I woke up and I felt healthier than I had when I passed out. I was surprised when Edward was the only one in the room. I was shocked to see him watching over me. I felt the heat rise my cheeks and turn to look away.

" I thought you would be with Irena." My voice was a lot stronger then I suspected it would be. Edward didn't seem ashamed in himself that I was now sick because of him. He seemed rather unfazed and it hurt. I cared about him enough to be worried that he got sick. I cared about him enough to keep going on with this stupid lie, but when it came to me he wouldn't care.

" She went home." He said. " Your so stupid. Why would you do that? Huh? You could have gotten something really serious? What about Melody what were you thinking? Just walking around in the middle of the night, while its snowing!"

I sat up in the bed ignoring the dizziness. " Ohhh, don't act like you don't know that this is all you fault." I fought back. " You would rather go off and have sex with Irena, then make sure Melody and I got home safely. How can you even say those things to me and make it seem like this is all my fault, Edward! Why must everything I do be wrong?"

Edward stood up, his features glowed with anger and frustration. " Don't you dare tell me this is y fault" he sneered. " This is juts business, nothing at all personal. Got it?"

I swallowed and looked into his eyes. I wanted to cry, he was still the same. " Leave."

**15 days before Christmas! **

Edward and I hadn't spoken since that day I told him to leave. He seemed to get angrier if we were in the same room and he would ask me a question but I wouldn't reply. It hurt me more. I was falling for him and he still hadn't said sorry. Rosalie came over more often and I still hadn't seen Alice since the Christmas party.

Today I was going to go over to Alice's place and celebrate the news. Melody's cancer was getting smaller and her hair was starting to grow back. She seemed even more energetic lately. She would often talk to Edward but he would clam he was to busy to play with her. I felt sorry for her Melody adored him and for him to treat her like this was hurtful. Yes Edward had exchanged some awful words, but he didn't have to take it out on my child. It was pointless.

I was also going to Alice's place to see her wedding dress. Her wedding is just in between Christmas and new years. I am so happy for her. But she also said she had far more exciting news then the wedding I didn't see how that was possible, but then again I couldn't wait to get to her place.

I was fixing my hair in my bathroom when I heard a knock on the door. " Come in" I called.

I was awfully surprised when I saw Edward standing their. I was so glad I was almost finished. I tied my hair up and walked straight past him before a word left his mouth.

" Bella." It sounded almost pleading.

I turned to see him standing right in front of me, my heart beating out of my chest. I took a step back and sat on my bed.

" Edward… I have so-"

" Bella," he said again. " please listen to me… I'm so sorry." he said, looking down ashamed.

I shook my head and blinked. " did you just say sorry?"

He sighed and pinched the bridge if his nose in a rather frustrated gesture. " Look, just take the apology, ok? I already feel like a moron."

" Edward I, I do-"

" Bella!" she yelled, but lowered his voice. " Stop being so darn stubborn and accept this apology. Yes. I'm sorry I let you walk, but I don't regret it." And their those words that spilt out o his mouth were like a sharp painful knife cutting through me.

I turned my head away from his green liquid eyes. I tried not to get upset or show the tears in my voice. " I…" I shook my head before standing up and walking away from him. " I have somewhere to be." I called from behind my shoulder, before I left the room.

" Mummy?" Melody asked once in the car. " Why is daddy been so mean lately?"

I nearly stoped in the middle of the road. My heart skipping beats in what she just said. She was getting to attached. I was scared what to say back to her. I didn't want to crush her and make her feel unhappy about calling Edward " Daddy" . but then it was wrong she shouldn't of done it. But what did a four and half year old know about those sorta things?

" Melody what did you say?"

She paused and looked down embarrassed. " Why is daddy been so mean lately?"

" Mel, You must understand. Edward will never be your daddy and I don't want you ever calling him that. Understood?" with the nod of her head I kept driving. I felt bad, when I looked into the rear-view mirror and saw she was crying.

We mad it to Alice's place and she was sitting on the lounge with jasper watching a movie.

" Aunty Ali!" Melody screamed. " Uncle Jazzy!" she cheered jumping onto them and reaching for a hug.

" Melody." I said. " Why don't you stay with jasper for a while. So I can talk to Aunty Ali?"

She looked down at the floor, still ashamed in what she had said earlier. " Yes."

Alice raised her eyebrows, but followed me outside onto the snow covered balcony. She stood inside before dashing off and coming back dressed in ten layers of clothing. I wanted to laugh, but I couldn't. I was going to have yet another serious conversation with Alice. And as usual she was going to give the opposite advice… well mainly just tell me to do something completely crazy and not me.

" Bella," she said, closing the sliding door and making a puff of air as she talked. " oh, how I have missed you! How have you been? And what's wrong you seem down? Is it Edward spill!"

I sighed. " Ohhh, Alice, I have it bad. Where do I start?"

She laughed and smiled, leaning up against the railing, she nodded. " From the star silly! And can we be quick I'm freezing, plus its killing my hyper mood." she paused . " Start from… hmm, I don't know - wait. Start from you leaving from the Christmas party."

I laughed and sighed. " Ok. It all started after you left. People started to clear out and the lease people the more I started to look for Edward. Turns out he left with Irena. Anyway, thinking that I didn't want to be a burden to anyone I left and started leaving. Rosalie - Edwards sister - picked my up and took Melody and I back to her place." with a sigh I kept going. " the next morning I was sick and Edward blamed me for the whole thing! I started to ignore him, but today he apologised! -"

Alice looked at me wide eye. " He apologised?"

" Yes!"

" But his rude." Alice accused.

" yep!"

" Arrogant!"

" Completely." My voice toneless.

" Unloving! And one hundred percent, completely Unlovable!" Alice said, laughing.

That shut me up. I brushed the snow off one of Alice's deck chairs and sat down in a huff. She had now stopped laughing and was staring at me her mouth agape. I knew what she was thinking, how could I? after I told her how much I despised him? Well I don't know either, but he has changed and even thought he might not show that, I can definitely see it. Well maybe its only me.

" Oh, Bella. Your in love with him?" I nodded. " Ohhh, well this is, I don't know… may -"

" Alice!" I said, stoping her before she gave me a whack plan of hers to make him mine. " That is the least of our problems. Melody called him Daddy in the car, that's why she is so upset. I kind of yelled at her about it and she started crying and I feel so bad!"

She gasped. " oh my god, Bella, you have to get out of their now and run away. Because if you ask me this business is just getting way to personal"

" I can't the contract hasn't expired yet."

" ohhh."

I shook my head. " Lets talk about this later! Show me the wedding dress." I smiled ad she squealed.

I was sitting on Alice's bed going over the thing she had collected for the wedding. The pictures of the venue, the flowers, cake… ect. It was all the way she wanted it to be. The more I looked through the book the more the flashes of Edward and my owns wedding whizzed past my head. It would be a small romantic garden wedding with lots of lavender… the music would play…

" Bella..Bella? Earth to Bella?" I snapped out of my little fantasy and blushed at the thought.

I looked up and she was wearing a flowing white dress. It suited her small figure perfectly and she looked perfect, Jasper wasn't going to bee able to keep his eyes off her!

" Alice… You look stunning!" I smiled.

" I know, but do you think it'll fit on the wedding day?"

**AN: I tried to make a long Chapter, but I just had to end it here! Sorry I know I left you hanging but I want too lol.**

**Review **

**And get your name mentioned!**

**Review!**


	13. Paris!

IMPORTANT MUST READ!

AN: I SAW NEW MOON. LETS JUST SAY U COULD NOT SIT STILL AND I WAS SCREAMING =] I LOVED IT BTW! IT WAS SOOOO GOOD! I CRIED:D

THANX TO MY FANS/ READERS

bookworm19065, Flora73, CottenCandyTessa101, TwilighterRose, magic4eva, summers-in-forks, twilight-saga-lover95, Bells96 Thank you to all. I love hearing from you!

I am opening up a competition!

I need a drama scenario and the winner will have their drama scenario posted as apart of the story! They will have their name posted in the chapter some where and it will also be an really long chapter! It has to do with the story line. Hope I hear some ideas =]

Also there is gonna be a sequel.

TO ENTER JUST SEND ME A REVIEW WITH YOUR IDEA =]

Chapter 13: Paris! 

**BPOV**

I looked up and she was wearing a flowing white dress. It suited her small figure perfectly and she looked perfect, Jasper wasn't going to bee able to keep his eyes off her!

" Alice… You look stunning!" I smiled.

" I know, but do you think it'll fit on the wedding day?"

I looked at her astonished. She was calling herself fat. But yet she had the brightest smile on her face. She was glowing. I raised an eyebrow at her and she giggled.

" Bella, I think Jazz and I will want to tell you together! Oh its just the best of news!" Alice chimed as she danced out of her room.

I followed her to the lounge room. Jasper and Melody were sitting down watching a movie. Melody asleep in Jasper's arms. Making me smile at the scene. She was just so adorable.

" Have you told her?" Jasper asked.

" No! but I am about too!" She excieted pixie chimed. She was bouncing up and down and then she stopped as if she remembered something and I knew what she had done and straight way it all clicked. " Your pregnant ?!"

With a quick nod of her head she justified my theory I was beaming at her and I thought what a perfect timing but also bad. I started to think about how Alice said she might not be able to it into her weeding dress. The wedding dress she had was utterly beautiful on her too and for her not to be able to fit into it would be a complete shame.

" Ohhh and, Bella, there is one little information we hadn't mentioned about the wedding… I forgot to tell you I want you to be my maid of honour." Alice sat me on her bed while she walked into her walked in closet.

Five minute later she came with a dark blue floor length dress. It was tight around the upper body and flowed down to the floor…. It looked amazing and the only thing I was scared of is it revealing way to much of my upper chest.

" Alice its wonderful, but don't you think it's a little too revealing?" I asked

" No I think it will look lovely on you… now go into my bathroom and change." she forced the dress into my arms and pushed me into the bathroom.

I sat on the toilet seat for a little while and debated whether being a brides maids was worth it. With a sigh I stripped down and put on the dress as I did I was talking to Alice.

" So who's the best man?"

" justEdward!" she rushed.

" who?" I laughed nervously. " for a second I thought you said Edward."

This time the silence dragged on and I stepped out of the bath room, almost hitting Alice in the nose with the door. She stepped back and her eyes grew wide.

" Oh I knew it would just look perfect, doesn't it look perfect?"

" Alice? don't change the subject. Who's the best man ?"

She fidgeted nervously. " Edward." she barely whispered.

I sat down on her bed and I wanted to fight her or yell, but nothing would stop the fact my little crush/ boss would be my date to Alice's wedding. I looked down at the dress and wondered would it change anything? I shook my head at my silly little thoughts and looked at Alice who was staring at the dress and smiling. I gave her a hug and decided not to be angry.

Of course I couldn't speak… not only that I could, I didn't want to. I looked in the mirror and sighed. Yes, it was beautiful but why don't Emmet and Rosalie do it? It would be more easier. I would be so struck and unaware and scared. I tried to think of a way out of it but it seemed impossible, nothing popped into my mind and I would never want to miss out on Alice's big day I mean she has been planning it all by herself and I felt guilty the reason she hadn't told me till now was cause I was so caught up in my own work drama - yes I called it work, Edward and I would never be an item - I never had time for my best friend anymore.

" Alice, I promise I'll be their even if I Have to walk down the isle with Edward."

She smiled. " Bella. I also need to tell you I changed the date." I looked up at her confused for a little while, before she could explain. " my parents are going away for a little holiday in between Christmas and new years and I really want them to be their… so, I changed the date… maybe sometime after January, but the dress wouldn't fit me then." she smiled and rubbed he stomach. " this little boy will be growing then."

I smiled at her. " boy?"

" Well I want a little soccer player and a totally hottie for a son-"

" ALICE!" I interrupted her, whacking her in the arm.

She giggled. " What? I want girls to love him. I'm not being mean…., but" she sighed " Jazz, wants a baby girl. Even thought I want a boy I think it is a adorable he wants a girl. don't you think?"

" Yes, it is adorable… but I thought you would have wanted a girl so you could dress her up and make her look gorgeous and cute. But a boy?"

Alice laughed. " Silly Bella, I have Melody for that and I want a boy… he can be my new project."

" Alice!" I said outraged, while slapping her on the arm. " You make him sound like a doll!"

" Bella, you wanna know something?" she smiled while I nodded. " This little thing inside of me? Well I already love it, its like there is nothing else in the world that can take him away from me, not ever." her smile was so bright and her eyes were glassy. So close to happy tears. " So what happened to the little celebration?"

" What?"

" You know… Melody's cancer?" Ever thought it was slowly going away I flinched, it was a touchy subject for me and a lot of people new that. But Alice sometimes forgot and I was never mad at her but it still hit a nerve when she would bring it up.

" Oh well I think sleeping beauty wont be able to celebrate," I said laughing, trying to get ride of the memory.

" Well you should hop out of the dress then and take her home-"

" but -"

She cut me off. " I don't mind." she said smiling

" but-"

" Bella! I'll see you soon enough, she is more important."

I sighed, she was stubborn at times. I stood up from the bed that I sat on during our conversations and hugged her. " Bella, really, don't worry. And wear the dress home and hang it up in your wardrobe."

" Ok…" I said giving her a warning look. I said walking towards the door.

" Wait! -" I turned to look at her strangely. " You should get changed, its cold and ummm Ed- ummm don't worry, go get changed."

I turned and went to the bathroom to get changed. I was puzzled Alice was acting strangely about me liking Edward. She was acting like she had something up her sleave. I remembered when she first started planning that Jasper was going to choose one of his friends Jared to be the best man but now its Edward? What ever she had up her sleave I wasn't sure if I would like it.

When I got Home - yes I was calling Edwards place my home now, these days I was unsure what was home - I was surprised to see Edward waiting at the head of the stairs he looked angry. I hoped he wouldn't yell since Melody was in my arms sleeping.

" Where were you?!" he said angrily.

I looked at him and had a million thoughts running through my head. Why did he care? Why was he waiting up? What was happening? What was going on? What if? I had a lot of questions running thought my head?

" I told you… I was at Alice's place." I said slowly, scared it would only make him angrier.

" You could have told me!"

" I did, Edward! And why do you care? Before, I was nothing and now all of a sudden I'm something? What is it to you?! Do you think I enjoy your crazy mood wings." their was a pause. " tell me, Edward, tell me. Why don't you care?" he was still quite looking at the ground. " See, there is no reason!" I said angrily.

I started to walk past him and he grabbed my wrist lightly to make sure I didn't drop melody. " It's past 1. I was worried.." my heart leaped and my cheeks rushed with blood. Just for the tiny second I thought their was something. " I was worried about Melody." he said quickly. I felt my heart drop like a it weighted tones. The blood from my cheeks faded.

" Yer… well she's in my arms… sleeping sooo she's good, you can go now." I said now angry.

He dropped hi hand and let me go to sleep I felt bad. But what was I to do? Their wasn't much I could do I was falling for my boss. He doesn't care or notice, I wasn't surprised. But I have got it bad. Falling for Edward? Thinking he cared for me even that tiny little bit, well that was wrong. Very wrong… maybe I needed a few days away. I knew exactly where I wanted to go. So before I went to sleep I packed my things and called Alice. Asking her to mind Alice if she could look after Melody for a couple of days. She didn't mind and I dropped my sleeping little melody off at their place when I was done packing. Alice gave me a worried look but didn't question, I then thanked her and left.

I hadn't been to see my sister's grave in a long while and I am sure I needed to be alone. I usual don't think about ,my sister, but this drama, I guess had trigged the memory of my sister.

I drove home thinking this little trip would clear my head and I would be calm when I came back. So I went to get a good night sleep even thought it was 4:30 in the morning.

Waking up to the morning sun I turned to turn my annoying alarm clock off. Once I turned I saw a note on the table. I was scared to open it. Or maybe shocked. I lied in bed for a while ignoring it and trying to figure out how Edward got in here since the door was locked and I was the only one with a key. Without hesitation I grabbed the note. _To Bella. _it was spelt in perfectly good handwriting.

_Come down stairs._

Was all that was written I felt myself laugh a little. Of course I was going to come down stairs it was the only way I could get out of this house. I crawled out of bed a pit on some cloths that I had lied out for myself. I jumped into the shower for a quick second to wash up and got dressed and tied up my hair. I grabbed my suitcase and rushed down stairs.

Edward was standing with his back to me and looked surprised when he saw me. " Your leaving?" for a second I saw hurt, sadness, panic and something else that I didn't understand shine in his eyes but he masked it quickly.

" No."

" oh." their was a pause. " What's with the bags"

" Oh… I'm going to Paris. My sister-"

He seemed taking back. " you have a sister?"

I nodded, but spoke lightly. " She died a while ago. She had a daughter and a husband, and I haven't thought about them for a while… seeing as I have my own problems, but I miss her - even thought she's dead - and I thought if I go to Paris - now that I have enough money - I will spend some time with them. I will remember her a bit."

" what about Melody?" he asked.

" She is staying with Alice."

" Look I was a bit angry last night and to make it up to you I made you breakfast. It's in the dinning room and I thought we could eat -"

" I have a plane to catch. " I said quickly. He looked hurt.

" Well let me pack and I can come with-"

" No I would rather go alone."

He looked down and sighed. " Ohhh. Well bye then"

I nodded. " don't wait up!" I called as I walked out the door.

I thought I heard a fait " oh, I will." in the background but I'm pretty sure it was just me hearing things.

I got into the taxi I had ordered late last night and told him to drop me off to the airport. I hoped Jackson would remember me I had only seen him a couple times. But Kate would remember me. She was proberly in her teens now, but I still remember Annie - my sister - bringing little Kate with her. When she came to visit. My parents never came to visit me but she never forgot.

* * *

The plane ride was long and I felt jet-lagged but I rushed to get a taxi. I attempted to speak French but the driver turned around and told me he could speak English. I laughed with him when he told me and gave him the address. He nodded and drove. I looked at the sights as we drove past them. I was thrilled to be here but also upset. I felt sad and lonely. For the first time I hated this feeling.

When the taxi pulled up my heart jumped it was a apartment building and very rich place to live. She driver looked surprised but nodded and helped me with my baggage. With a deep breathe the taxi drove away and I went to the speaker thingos and beeped their apartment. A males voice answered.

" Hello?" A males said in French

" Hello?" I said back.

" Oh…American, I'll let you in."

I heard a buzzer go off and walked into the doors. I would have used the elevator but it was broken. Well I guessing it was. Their was a sigh in front of it and people were in it fixing it. I moved up the stairs hoping I could find them and they would remember me. every time I passed a window I would see the wonderful sun set and I would think of home.

I finally mad it to the top of the building and it was the only house on the top floor so I was guessing Jackson and Kate were ok financially. I took a couple of deep breathes and prayed, even thought I wasn't religious. I knocked on the door and I heard some people talking in French and the I heard someone playing with the locks.

The door finally opened and their was Kate she looked about 14 and she was beautiful. So much like her mother. " Aunt Bella?" she looked at me and gave me a hug and started to sobbed.

Her Father started to yell and he came from around the corner and stood in shook. " Bella?" He whispered. With the nod of my head I started to cry and I went to hug my brother in law. " Bella, oh how I have missed you. Kate and I both." Jackson had dirty blond hair, and was quit attractive, but we had nothing romantic, we were family. To me the only family I had, besides my friends and Melody.

After we cried and had owe tearful greeting he lead me to a spare room to pack and I had the view of the Eiffel Tower. After I packed I stared at it for several moments I was here for the first time and for the first time since my sister's death I cried. The tears ran down my cheeks as I stared out at the Eiffel Tower, it looked amazing in the sun set.

" It's beautiful isn't?" I jumped and saw Kate standing at the door. " Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Do you want a tissue."

I quickly wiped my tears away. " No, I'm good, I just miss your mother. Annie was the best of all of us and to have her die two years ago… well it tore my heart out. She was the only Family I truly replied on."

" Yer… how little Mel? And where is she? I thought you were meant to bring her if you ever came to France." she giggle making the conversation light. Her blue eyes like her father shone and her light brown hair shined in the after noon sun.

" She's great." I replied.

A couple of days had passed and I still didn't want to leave. I called Melody and she missed me and I wanted to go home to be with her but I would rather of stayed here. I think I felt safer her. More at home.

I told them what they had missed out on and they told me about their lives. Kate has a boyfriend and her father is worried about her, I told her the story about Jake and I and she seemed to realize why she was always crying about him. Apparently he was in it for sex. I let her sleep in my bed that night and told her it would be ok.

Jack as he would like to be called instead of Jackson - he said Annie always Called him Jackson and it hurt him to much - had dated a few girls but none of them had appealed to him, he said Annie was the only one for him and Kate wasn't to eager on a new mum so they were both happy. They treated me like I was everything to them and they loved me.

I woke up and it was the fifth day I had spent in France today was the day I was going to see my sister. Kate wasn't ready for that stuff yet. She told me even After two years the pain was still their and she preferred not to go. So Jack said he would drop me off and then pick me up when I was ready. I was happy with that arrangement and I thanked him. I hadn't been able to go to her funeral and hadn't been able to see her on her last days. Her dyeing of breast cancer and my daughter _having_ cancer wasn't a good mix.

I got their mid afternoon and Jack showed me the grave and hugged me goodbye before leaving. I stood their looing down. I read the writing on the gravestone and collapsed on the spot my heart breaking and I felt lonely again. She was gone and I couldn't rely on her.

I was their for 2 hours and I wasn't ready yet. I was still crying and I felt scared as it began to ran. I opened my umbrella and it was the perfect scene for a movie. Except this was real and it hurts so much, I always wondered how people could fake this in movies and I didn't know cause a persons pain was much more then an actors fake tears. Soon I thought Jack had come back to look for me cause I heard some one call my name, but when I looked behind me to see I was totally shocked to see…

**AN: cliffy, but be pleased it is a long chapter. And I don't think you expected the twist! Lol**

**Anyway give me some suggestions for the competition and I'll get back to all of you.**

**REVIW **

**And get your name mentioned**

**REVIEW!**

**The more reviews the quicker I update!**


	14. Home?

IMPORTANT MUST READ!

AN: I might not update straight away because I am trying to get into this performing arts school. Hope I get in =]

THANX TO MY FANS/ READERS

hiddensun, sophierosecullen, bookworm19065,Flora73 ,Fanfiction addict 4 life 2, twilight-saga-lover95 , .katie I love hearing from you!

I made a mistake if no one noticed… in Paris it snows in Christmas and I accidentally wrote rain

Chapter 13: Home?

**BPOV**

I was their for 2 hours and I wasn't ready yet. I was still crying and I felt scared as it began to snow. I opened my umbrella and it was the perfect scene for a movie. Except this was real and it hurts so much, I always wondered how people could fake this in movies and I didn't know cause a persons pain was much more then an actors fake tears. Soon I thought Jack had come back to look for me cause I heard some one call my name, but when I looked behind me to see I was totally shocked to see…

Emmet.

" Bella?" he came running to my side and hugged me. " What's wrong? Are you ok? Where have you been? Melody, Rosalie and Alice have been worried and then Edwa-" He was cut off when his phone started ringing. I looked at him as he answered. " Hey…. Yer I found her….. Ummm." His eyes scanned over me. " no she is not hurt…. Do you want me to bring her to the hotel?….. No, look Bella is looking at me funny got to go."

Before I could open my mouth I was pulled into a bone crushing hug.

" Emmet… I… cant… breathe." I said in between the breathes.

" Oh." he let me down, before pulling me into another hug, he really did think I was his sister I guess he meant what he meant what he told me at the Christmas party. I gave him a weary smile.

" Emmet, you haven't explained, why are you here ?"

He looked down as we started walking. " you don't want me here?"

I shook my head. " No well… lets start from the start, who were you on the phone to and I do want you here, it's a great surprise. I just want to know why." I laughed a little. " I would never give you up, Em"

He helped me to the rental car, well by the looks of it. It looked rental. He closed the door before walking to his side of the car and driving away from the graveyard. " Edward… that's who I was on the phone to." he said sternly. I shut my mouth not wanting to pry the information out. " We all got worried. Bella," He said turning his head to look at me for a split second. " Melody is with Alice and their still at home, but Edward, Jazz and I came to get you. We thought something bad had happened, Melody misses you too."

Edward, Jasper and Emmet? All three of them? " But I don't want to leave." I said speaking my mind. " I do not want to leave at all I am loving France and I still haven't been to the Eiffel Tower."

He smiled. " Don't worry, bells. We don't have to leave until next week."

I smiled back. " I should call home thought."

When I got back to the apartment Emmet promised he would come by later to pick everyone up for dinner. I went to my room with the phone and stared at it. I wondered what their thoughts held obviously the must be very concerned about me and it wasn't a worry, I was fine.

I sat on my bed and dialled the numbers the first time I tried the number was busy so I went to have a nice long relaxing shower. When I was done I found myself wishing I hadn't have to get out. The snow was cold and the apartment was warm, but I got cold just see the snow straight outside my window. With a quick yelp from the coldness I got dressed.

I picked up the phone and held my breath as the familiar voice rang through. " Hello?"

" Alice oh how I-"

" Bella!" she screamed. " Where are you?! Are you ok?! You haven't called in a week!" she bombarded me with unanswered questions and her voice rang with concern.

" Alice! I'm ok.. I'm ok. I just got back to my brother's house. Jackson. Anyway I was calling to tell you I am ok. I am healthy and I mis you and so sorry I haven't called." I rushed into explanations on how I let time slip thought my fingers and I couldn't believe I had been in France for almost a week. She was ok with it.

" _Is that mummy on the phone?!" _I heard Melody yell.

I smiled. " Mummy!" he voice was clearer. " I missed you! I really did!" she started to sob. " when are you coming home? I miss you."

" Baby, I will be back in a week. And I'll bring you a present. I got to go, I know I couldn't talk long but the phone bill. I love you and tell Aunty Ali I love her too. Bye."

" _No wait, can I have the phone." I heard in the background._

_I was really start to worry this will be coasting my brother in law quit a lot of money. " Bella ?"_

" _Yes?"_

_She laughed in relief. " this may seem kind of personal but why didn't you go to france before you moved in with Edward?"_

" _Oh, Edward pays me as well as for Melody's cancer treatment. Look I would love to chat but I just have to go." _

" _Ok bye."_

_I smiled. " see you soon."_

_I hung up and went into the kitchen where Kate was getting something out of the fridge she hadn't noticed my presents and she was on the phone I decided to just ignore it and let her be on the phone. _

_I went to get a glass of cold water and went back down the hall way to Jackson's room. He was sitting their in his bed watching a D.V.D I smiled and knocked light the door becoming more open then they were before. _

_Jackson turned around and smiled. " Come in, Bella."_

" _I called home if you don't mind, I'll pay my expenses … I promise -"_

" _Nonsense, you are a guest and how is back home? Next time you must promise to bring Melody with you. I would love to see my niece. She looks very adorable in those photo's I have seen." I smiled at him and felt warm. He was a greet uncle and yet he hardly knew his niece I couldn't wait till they meet I had a feeling it wouldn't take long until they meet._

" _Oh, they all miss me, but most of all I miss them and I'm guessing you have meet Edward, Jasper and Emmet? They came looking for me?"_

_He chuckled. " Bells, I wondered what your sister would think. I mean three guys?"_

_I laughed. " No… well… I don't know.. Emmet and Jasper are my brothers and well… Edward…" I stuttered and paused._

" _Edward… ay?"_

_I studied Jackson's expression he seemed to be thinking and I knew they had meet he must be thinking about how crazy I am to practically fall in love with my boss, but then I realized he proberly has in idea about the whole plan. He was proberly clueless. I gave a sad smile, how many people could not know what was going on?_

" _Jack, You need to know about me and Edward -"_

" _Ahhhh." He said._

" _No, you don't understand." I explained him the whole story with my own bumps and finally it got to the part where I told him I was in love with Edward. Jackson's Expressions were very controlled and then he seemed to smile I looked at him confused but he just urged for more of the story. I finally got to the pat about me realizing I now had enough money to go to France and here I am now._

" _Bella, you seemed to have gotten yourself into a not." he said._

" _Don't worry thought. The contract expires in a couple of months I'll be free and then maybe if you'll let me I could stay here a while?"_

" _Of course. Kate loves you, I love you… in a brotherly way." He smiled. " We would like that."_

_I smiled too, before I heard to knocks at the door. I turned and saw Kate walk in she was smiling. " A very cute bungle of American boys are waiting for you out side, Bella" she giggled._

_I laughed. " Well would you two care to join me at dinner tonight?"_

_Jack smiled. " Thank you, but no thank you. I would like to stay home tonight, thought Kate has my permission to go?"_

_I turned to Kate and she blushed. " Ummm… I think I'll stay home, as much as they are cute I think would like to stay in my comfort zone." she giggled again. " But have fun, Bella, and you look lovely."_

_I blushed and thanked her. " Bella." Jack said. " Go you don't want to keep those young men waiting." he winked making me blush._

_I hurried to get my coat on. Not wanting to keep them waiting any longer. When I headed out it was snowing and I saw them waiting by the door bickering. My red coat stood out and the smiled as I came into view. Emmet was the first to pull me into a bear hug and let me go. Jasper gave me a friendly brotherly hug and Edward barely gave me a nod of recognition. It was as if I was a waste of time to him. With I sigh we started walking. Small talked filled most of our conversation until we reached the restaurant. We got seated at a table and I smiled as Edward helped me into my seat. He was a gentle man… when he wanted to._

" _Bella, you look lovely today." Edward said. He actually gave me a complement, normally he would say things like " I guess what your wearing will do." or " is that it?" sometime they would seem harsh and hurtful, but tonight I blushed at his comment._

" _Thank you." I said nodding my head in thanks_

" _Ok… Can anyone understand this?" Emmet asked. " It's all in French and I think most of it has snails in it." I knew some French so I ordered something I knew I would eat. Emmet was the only one who didn't know French and ordered the snails making me laugh._

" _What would you like to drink as well?" the waiter had asked in French to Edward. _

_Edward looked at me, then back to the waiter. " Your finest red wine." Edward replied in French._

_When the waiter walked away Emmet looked unhappy. " Can we speak English?"_

_Jasper laughed. " Wee."_

" _Har - Har, Jazz." Emmet retorted back Sarcastically._

_Dinner was pretty smoothed Edward seemed quite though, every now and then giving me loving looks - well some sort of emotionally look - or committed on how I looked nice. I felt the glares on my back from some of the ladies that were their with their boyfriends and I pitied their boyfriends, they had no idea their girlfriends were staring at the three hottest guys on the planet._

_The best part of dinner was when we got what we ordered. I sat their and watched as the waiter handed out each plate of food. Lucky Emmet got his food first and his facial expression was hilarious._

_When the waiter left we all started to laugh but Emmet. " What the Hell is this?" Emmet roared, not loud enough to drag attention… yet._

" _I believe those are the uncooked snails you asked for." Jasper snickered._

' _Eww!" _

" _You ordered it!" Jasper laughed._

" _Some one could have at least told me I was ordering snails!"_

_After their bickering.. Emmet deicide to go to the bath room after attempting to eat one snail.. He came back looking a little green. _

" _Em, are you ok?" I asked._

" _No I think I should go back to the hotel." he said._

_Jasper stood up. " Well I'm done, I'll go with you and you can catch a cab instead of attempting to speak French, you might end p with more snails." Jasper said laughing again. This time Edward joined into causing me to laugh and Emmet to through us all a glare._

" _Ok… can we leave?" Emmet begged._

" _Yes little teddy bear." Jasper teased before leaving with Emmet._

_I ate the rest of the dinner making small talk with Edward. We manage to have an argument about the bill, but Edward won. When we left we were both laughing about the whole disaster about Emmet._

" _I hope his ok."_

" _He should be fine." Edward chuckled._

_We were quite for a while. Before Edward broke it. " Bella, I was wondering if you would like to see some of the sights with me? Maybe on Monday?" he smiled and even in the moon light I could see him._

_I smiled Monday was three days away and out of the time I spent here I still hadn't checked out the sights. Paris was beautiful but I had hardly seen any of it. " I would like that, we could invite Emmet and Jazz. We would have so much fun."_

" _I was hoping it would only be me and you, Bella." By this time we had already reached the apartment._

" _Oh." His smiled faltered. " I would like that." I smiled and his smile grew bigger._

_He leaned down to kiss my cheek and I felt sparks. He pulled back with his eyes closed. " good night, Bella."_


	15. Nightmare

**AN: Merry Christmas! Happy new year!**

**Ok lets get straight to the story**

**THANX TO MY FANS/ READERS**

**Chapter 15: Nightmare**

**BPOV**

I went to bed feeling happy and all giddy, like a school girl on their first date. Or some love sick girl who watched a romance movie with the best ending. I felt just like it. I managed to get changed in a total daze, just happy and giddy like I mentioned. I didn't want this in a way. I knew by now that this was only going to end badly, I was going to end up braking the contract or not even letting these feelings out and waiting for the contract to finish then leave with no more attachments at all. It was all going to end.

I laid in bed, my head resting against the softness of the pillow and I felt lonely again, like I had no one. I turned to my right and stared at the phone, hard. It was as if I hated the phone, but I knew fully aware I wanted to just call home and talk to my baby. To tell her I will be home soon, to tell her I miss her, I will tell her I brought her a gift and I knew I would tell her I missed her that I loved her.

I sighed and sat up reading for the lamp and turning it on. I picked up the phone and dialled Alice's number.

" Hello?" Her voice was groggy and tired.

" Alice, it's Bella…"

" Bella. Do you know the time here -"

" Ohhh, I'm sorry. I do know the time I just thought it was earlier and I hadn't realized the time. I just got back from dinner and-"

" _dinner_ ?" She interrupted me, I went quite. " Dinner?" I groaned. " Bella! Details, who with? Some new French guy? Did you find him? Dose Jasper like him? - wait Jasper didn't say anything about a French guy! Are you seeing some one you just met?!"

" Alice!" I hissed into the phone. " Don't rush into conclusions! I was out with _Emmet, Jasper and Edward!_"

" Edward… huh?" she said to herself. " Have a nice walk?"

" How did you know?"

She laughed. "Bella, when my fiancé calls me and says that Bella and Edward just left the restaurant and Emmet and Jazz are still their. I mean I can kind of guess you and Edward were walking down the snow covered path with the very romantic light on you back!" she sang

" Don't be ridiculous." I scolded her. But blushing immensely, just the thought of it making the blood rush to my cheeks.

" Ohhh, Bella , Bella, Bella… what am I going to do with you?"

I smiled. " Talk to me normally and not about Edward. His my Boss -"

" Yes, your boss, but also he is surprisingly Jasper's and Emmet's best friend. Doesn't it seem funny how we are all friends now? I mean it just seems stranger, but I don't care I want details on the date!"

" It wasn't a date!" I said, blushing again.

Alice giggled. " yer that's why your blushing at the moment, I know I may not see you but I know you now tell was he nice…." her voice seemed to trail off as I strained my ears to listen.

I Heard the front door locks come undone and the door silently open then close. I heard the sound if sobbing and harsh attempted soft foot steps. I got out of bed clutching the phone and went to the door.

" Alice. I got to go."

" Bella? Bella ?! Did you hear a word-" I hung up.

I opened my bed room door and caught her as she was about to open her door. " Kate?" I asked

She let out a small scream and tried to disguise her tears. " Aunt Bella! You scared me. I'm sorry I did I wake you? I was just-just about to go to bed." her said in a shaky cracked voice.

" Kate, what's wrong?" Her voice cracked and she came running into my arms for a hug, we walked back into my room and I patted her back soothingly. She kept crying and I handed her and tissue. " Are you sure your ok? You don't have to tell me."

" Noooo." she wailed. " It's Leon, his two years older then me and I snuck out after daddy left to go on date. Only his term of a date is trying to sleep with me." she cried and I hugged her. " He said he wont love me if I don't sleep with him, he said I was worthless and … and…"she started to cry again at the thought and I hugged her tighter.

" Ohhh, Kate. Leon, doesn't know. He has no absolute clue on what he is missing out on!" I stated.

" He doesn't?"

" No, of course he doesn't. If you ask me I would call him a pushy ass basted, but that's me." I said with a half -hardily smile.

She laughed under the tears and hugged me. " I'm sorry for waking you …. I should go to bed." she got up and went to the door but stopped. " aunt Bella, please don't tell Pa?"

" I would never of dream of doing it. Our little secrete."

She smiled. " goodnight."

" goodnight."

Three days passed and Kate was rather nervous in the kitchen the morning after her little out-brake, but she was calm, when I smiled warmly and asked for the milk. Jack left for work and left Kate and I to go shopping.

I was egger to find something nice to where. We went to numerous streets and numerous shops.. Many that were glamorous and expensive. Bought a gift for everyone. Rosalie got a white coat, Alice got a cashmere sweater made by some famous designer and Melody got the cutest little outfit. I smiled when I found it.

It was thankfully the last story when I came across it the, I wasn't bold enough to try it on but after Kate had told me how I should by it for my apparent " Date" with Edward. I gave it up and tried it on. It looked elegant and lovely on my skin. it looked wonderful. I looked at the price of it and immediately put it back on the rack and walked out.

It was a little while later that Kate came out with two bags. I scolded her for buying the coat for me, but she simply replied that she didn't get it and she had just bought herself something. Little did I know the day of the apparent " date" it was laying on my bed. But with an entire out fit to match it.

" Kate!" I yelled. She came rushing in with a huge smile and looking innocent.

" Aunt Bella, you must not get angry! Edward would love you in this. It is perfect and I know you don't want me or Pa spending money on you but he and I did and we just want you to have it for you date!"Before I could reply she was out the door and buzzing around the apartment, I put on the outfit and the matching ankle boots and beanie, before self consciously stepping out of my room. Jack had just walked in the room and smiled. I blush as Kate stopped cooking an early dinner and looked at me astonishingly like I was the best thing she had seen.

" Bella, you look lovely." Jack commented.

"Thank you." I said bowing my head.

Kate squealed. "I knew it! I saw the same outfit in a teen vouge magazine and I knew you just had to have it for you date!." I blushed again, and thanked her. No wanting anymore attention, I told them I would head to where I was going to meet Edward.

I walked down a couple to streets and the crisp snow air felt nice on my face. I walked happily to the Eifel Tower and caught the elevator, watching the lovely scenery of buildings covered in snow and the lovely colour of the twilight sky. It was simply breathe taking. It took my a while to get to the top and I was glad my coat was so warm. Because it was honestly freezing up here.

I stood up against the railing and I just couldn't wait until Edward got here. I stared out the scenery and I couldn't stop looking at it. It was amazing. I began to lose hope when it got dark and the lights came on I felt disappointed and let down. I stood their and let out a great big sigh. One silent tear spilt and I'm sure more would have came, but I heard the elevator doors open and four drunken men came out.

I heard some one say something to a guy name James. James laughed and then he smiled. "An American." he laughed more.

They agreed on something and cornered me. I could have jumped or put up with their awful drunken breathe. I choose their breathe, I had no intention on dieing.

" Nice coat their. Lets take it of." the other men laughed as he took of my coat and threw on the ground. My heart raced, but it wasn't like when Edward had touched me it was more like I was scared.

I would have let out a scream for help but my voice was lost. His hand lifted up to my shirt and I began to cry. As the others laughed and helped him pin me down. I saw James try and pull down his zipper of his pants. He laughed to himself. " I'll go first." he said to the others. " this one should be fun." he pulled out a knife and cut a long line across my arm leaving my bleeding while he tried to rape me.

I felt some one yank down my pants and then try to yank off my underwear but two other men joined. I started to scream now. My voice burned as I screamed and cried. I felt James slap me across the face sending me to land on the ground. I couldn't see what was going on it was all a blur. I heard the fighting and the harsh yelling. I kept screaming and crying.

" Bella! Bella, please listen to me." Emmet's voice was worried, but I kept on crying. He tried to help me with my clothes but I kept on screaming. I kept lashing out at him.

" Jasper! Did you call the police and th ambulance?!"

" Yes, Bella? Bella?"

I felt as if I couldn't hear them or react to it. Emmet wrapped me into my coat but I kept screaming. He held me to his body, but I lashed at him. I couldn't control my movements I was sooo so scared. Traumatized.

**Emmet's POV**

Bella, was scared and she was scaring us she was bleeding everywhere and she seemed to not pay attention to it. I carried her even when the thrashed against me and screamed. We had to get her to a hospital and now. When we got down their the four men had fled. I was surprised then even manage to run, next time I see them they will be getting far worse, that's for sure.

The Ambulance was their and I raced to take Bella to them. They injected her and she felt limp in my arms. When they put her on a stretcher Jasper was the one to go to the hospital. Apparently I had to go back to the hotel and get Edward, since he wouldn't pick up the phone. I sped past traffic. Even going on the wrong side of the road. I had to get to Edward. This was his fault.

I got to the hotel and ran up to Edwards room. I banged loudly on the door, but he didn't answer. An old couple walked past giving me an odd look but I just smiled and once the were out of sight I banged on the door again. I grew impatient and went down stairs to the receptionist. I begged for her to give me a key card and she gladly said yes when I told why I was so frantic.

I almost ran to his door when I got out of the elevator, when I got their, I had to swipe the key card five time before it would unlock and let me in. I heard moaning and I wanted to kill Edward. He blew off Bella, too sleep with Irena?! Again!

I almost ripped of the doors when I walked in. Irena's bare back was me and I could see Edward's face as she nibbled his neck. His eyes were closed with pleasure and I was so close to ripe her off him by the hair.

" Edward!" I shouted over the noise and he opened his eyes.

" Shit, Emmet! Why would you walk in like that?!"

I stood their fuming and Irena slowly slid of him, making him whine and whimper and that making me sick.

" Edward, Bella just got raped! You ass!"

He sat their shocked. " Yer, sure."

" She's in bloody hospital, while your in here not giving a shit!" I yelled at him. " Ughh , you know what?! Forget it! Jasper and I will look after Bella! But you a real ass, Edward, I thought you were better then that."

I walked out the room and drove back to the Hospital, every bone in my body tried to fright the urge to go back to the hotel and beat the crap out of Edward! Bella was the perfect girl for him, e even told me he had asked her on a date. First he stands her up so sleep with Irena and then he wont give a crap when she is rapped? Are you serious?! All I knew was Edward was in for it!

**AN: Review. The Chapter it a bit much for some, but I want it to add more to the story. Sorry if you don't like it and Edward will go to the Hospital.**

**REVIEW!**


	16. You got me thinking

AN: Their was a lot of hatred for Edward in your reviews, but don't worry. I named this chapter for a reason.

So enjoy the story and sorry if you's didn't like the story because of an attempted rape, I know I wrote that Emmet had said but she didn't it was an attempted rape. Sorry. Thought I clean that up.

Oh and I got my nails done and their way to long so you have no idea how hard it is to type lol

Chapter 16: You got me thinking

**EPOV**

Emmet, what the hell was he one about? I quickly got out of bed and dressed into some jeans and a sweater to keep me warm. I completely forgot Irena was their. Until I turned to the mirror and their she was, pressing one of the bed sheets to her naked body. She looked down at let as if to ask me to stay.

" Edward," she said. " I am going home tomorrow. This business trip ends tomorrow." She said, in a agitated tone. I smiled at he but her mood did not subside. " Come on, Edward, think about it for a minute. Your cheating on Bella! And your happier with me! Yet you don't see it, you just stay with her, I don't know what you see in her! Come on, Edward, tell me what you think of her!" she huffed.

" I think…" I let my sentence trail off. I don't know what I thought of Bella, but I wanted to laugh this conversation was stupid. If only she knew I was paying Bella, not only to convince my parent's I don't need to get married to Tanya or to make Irena jealous and I think it's working the way she snarled out her name like she was filth, dirt. Nothing to her.

" Edward!" she screamed at me. Tearing me from my thought and forcing my eyes to set my gaze upon her. " Your actually thinking. Oh my god, Edward, why don't you just call this off?!"

" No. look, Irena this is getting really pathetic and I will be back home in three days so get over it. I believe to go find where Emmet went off to." I said as I put on my shoes.

" Apparently he went to save _Bella_." She snarled.

" What? Why do you say her name like that?"

It only seemed to make her angrier she began to pace and she sat on the bed. I sat next to her and comfort her but she moved away from me. She got up and looked down at me. She looked like she was debating on whether to tell me. I wrapped my arms around her waste but she turned around so I had her back to me. I let my hands drop and she took a step away from me and turned around.

" Edward, Your in love with her." she said quietly and calmly.

I sat their staring at her in shook.

" Edward, I've got you thinking now."

She left to go into the bathroom and get change and I sat their reeling in my brain. Bella. No I couldn't love her I mean seriously she was just some person I just happen to be paying to pretend to be my girlfriend. Irena might just think I love her because were pretending to date, that's all. I'm sure it is. I mean Bella is just ordinary, but with a pretty face and brown eyes and everything that can make some one strickling. Ughh what am I thinking? I'm not in love with Bella! I'm not anything with her!

I sat their and my phone began to ring on my bed side table. I jumped over the covers and looked at the caller ID. It was Jasper. Rosalie's, cousin. How much him and I have become fast friends over Rosalie's wedding and all. Still I find it funny that I had only meet Jasper girlfriend at the Christmas party and I was now the best man. I Laughed to myself. While answering the phone.

" Edward?" Jasper said into the phone.

" Yer? What's up?"

" What's up?!" he laughed, but it was without humour and sounded dark. " You stood Bella up! Not only that but she is in hospital, because she was almost raped! How dare you not give a crap! I know you two may be just doing a deal that is rather confusing, but when one of you's get sick or end up in hospital you have to stick by each other! Poor Melody, Alice and Rosalie are all scared for Bella and so is Rosalie's little boy. You know if you hadn't stood Bella up to Sleep with Irena, Bella and you would be having dinner getting along!" He shouted.

" What?! Just hold it. I thought Emmet was joking about it? I thought he was just angry I cancelled the date-"

" Edward, for god sakes. You stood her up. You didn't cancel the date. You are such an idiot. Now Get you bloody ass, down at the hospital, before Emmet and I both go get you and I don't want to leave Bella!" Jasper, said cutting me off.

I checked my watch. " I'll be their in five." I said and hung up.

Walking through the Hospital was nerve wrecking. I spotted the waiting room and Jasper was waiting on one of the uncomfortable plastic. He turned to look at me but seem to upset with me to talk to me and for the first time I felt horrible and as much as I hate to admit it. It was all my fault. I wouldn't confess this out loud, or tell a living soul, but I felt guilty. It was like something had clogged up my throat and the awful pain in th bottom of my stomach. I honestly felt awful about what happened.

Too make matters worse, Emmet had come back from talking to Bella's Doctor and he discussed what was going on with Jasper, but he did not even give me a side glance. My shoulder's hunched and I slunk down in my seat. This guilt thing was getting worse and worse. I wanted some one to talk to me and say it wasn't my fault. Or blame it on someone else. To be honest I wanted to blame it on some one else, but I have been doing that my whole life and it hadn't gotten me anywhere.

" Mr. Cullen and Mr. Hale." I doctor said in a thick French accent , she was well kept and had a white coat on. I know she hadn't called me, but I went with my only gut feeling and stood up and went to the doctor, with Emmet and Jasper, ignoring their glares.

" Your are?" the doctor said when we had reached her. She looked m up and down, not seeming dazzled, but rather annoyed. that's not a first, since Bella always gave me that look I was use to it, but it hurt more.

" I'm Bella's boyfriend." I said Clearly. The doctor raised and eyebrow at Emmet and they just looked at me in shook.

The doctor shook her head. " I'm Doctor, Elliot." she grimaced. " Bella, is rather stable at the moment and has gone through a lot of trauma and shock. We had to sedate her and she won't be waking for a while. But it could have been worse." she paused looking at Emmet and Jasper. " You two are very lucky you got their on time, the Police will be interviewing Bella and your self's. and …?"

" Mr. Cullen." I said, she raised an eyebrow again. " Emmet's Brother." I nodded.

" Yes, Mr. Cullen." she said slowly. " They will also interview you on your whereabouts'. I believe Bella has some relatives here?" The Doctor asked. Jasper nodded. " Ok, well, do you know their contact and address. I believe they would be very worried about Bells health and safety. Yu can give the number to the nurse over the receptionist desk and she will make the phone call."

" Doctor Elliot, Can I go see Bella?" I asked. Emmet stood their with his mouth agape and I think Jasper was just as surprised as he is but he manage to hide the shook well. The doctor looked like she was debating on something. Well not something I knew exactly what she was thinking. _Why is this young man all of a sudden here and acting like his cares_. Maybe she wasn't thinking that but it sure seemed like it and the reason was I do care in a way, Bella and I are kind of friend when you think of it. And her daughter and I are rather close. I guess I do care. And as strange as that sounds to you, its strange to me. But I care, thought I might not show it, or maybe I just think I do .

She hesitated before she gave me an answer. " It's just past visiting hours, but because of Bella's condition I'll let you stay, but you have to be quite and on of you have to go home. Only two of you can stay the night." It was quite funny how fast Jasper and Emmet's eyes turned on me when the doctor told them one of use had to go home. I bowed my head and nodded, the doctor lead the way to Bella's room.

When we got their she had some more words to us about Bella's condition and then left. The room was bare and white. Very clean. Emmet disapered and came back with some flowers and took a seat next to Bella's bed. The crazy beeping coming from the heart monitor was slightly annoying, but I manage to ignore it and yet again I was left with the most uncomfortable chair in the corner.

" Why do you care, Edward?" Emmet asked. " She got sick and you had a go at her, I remember that. What are you going to do this time? Blame it on some one else again and deny that it was your fault, because it is your fault. You were meant to take her on a date not Jazz and I and besides we are lucky to have gotten their on time to save her from her attempted rapist. Sooo, Edward, Tell me why you care?"

" I don't know, just stop it and no, I'm not gonna balm what happened to Bella her fault. I understand it's not and neither is it -" I tried to press but Emmet cut me off.

" What?" Emmet said. " Nether is it your fault." Emmet darkly chuckled.

" No, it's not my fault four men got drunk and found Bella. She should have been their at that time of the night by herself any way." I said raising my voice and ignoring the doctors words to be quite.

Emmet laughed with out humour . " Your blaming it in Bella now? How great Edward!" Emmet yelled, causing us all to look over at Bella's bed, she seem to be sweating and crying from a nightmare. Emmet and I spared out thoughts and arguments and went to her side. I took hold of her and something clicked, but once I heard her scream I ignored the click that I felt. She jolted awake and began to cry. I hugged her and rubbed her back as she soaked my shirt and she began to cream again this time thrashing agaist me too. She pulled away from me and hugged her knees to her chest.

Two strangers walked in with doctor Elliot and the doctor gave us a frustrated glance then grabbed a needle. The two stranger, one female around 16 and male around 40, looked at Bella worriedly and rushed to her side, where Bella grabbed onto the an and hugged him, while the Doctor Injected her so she would calm down.

" You." Doctor Elliot pointed at me. " Out, Mr Cullen and Mr Hale, I will leave you for then I shall come back to heck on Bella and kick you to out." she said to them. They both nodded and muttered something about meeting me at the hotel.

I stood outside and the doctor looked at me, then her futures calmed. " Mr Cullen, you are Bella's boyfriend and may I inform you that Bella has gone through a very traumatic time in her life and she will need some time. She could have nightmares, or start crying, even screaming at random times. We will give her medication to help her get sleep, but you are going to have to help her get use to the world again. She may be scared to go out alone so just watch out for her." Dr Elliot said.

I nodded then let myself out of the hospital. I got to the hotel room and sat on my bed feeling so alone. I was use to having Bella in the next room or the maids and butler walking around, but it was quite and lonely. I tossed and turned when I attempted to go to sleep and tried to think I what I was going to say to Bella. I was obviously going to start off with sorry, but how? All I know is Bella, you've got me thinking.

**BPOV**

It had been three days since the accident and Christmas was a week away. I more calm and collected now. I tried not to jump when some one I didn't know would examine my arm or when some one I didn't know would talk to me. I was still very scared and those nightmares got worse and worse. I would normally wake up and find myself being injected and going back to sleep. But today I was wide a wake and refused to let anyone sedate me I just was to go home to my baby. I have had a couple of phone calls and their all very worried. Soo I just want to go home.

This morning was nice thought. I woke up and Emmet was their with his head on the bed and his hand holding mine and I tried to pull away but he would hold my hand tighter.

" Emmet?" I croaked and his head shot up, with his eyes weak and tired.

" Bella, your awake and you didn't wake up screaming or crying is everything ok?"

" Yer, I just want to go home. Where is Jack and Katie?" I said gazing around the room " and Jasper."

" Jasper took them to the cafeteria and I wanted to stay here and be the one you woke up to." he joked. I laughed and smiled.

" Can we bust out of here?" I asked and he smiled.

I heard a knock at the door and Edward walked in with roses and other flowers. He smiled and me and he looked so sad. I was upset thought, he blew me off and he was never the one to save me in my dreams. I wanted to be their with Edward, when I was looking a the view from he Eifel Tower, but he wasn't their and if Emmet and Jasper wasn't their so save me I would have been raped and murdered. I shuddered at the thought.

" I'll leave you too, to talk things over, while I talk to the doctors about busting you out." he said with a smile and he was out.

I watched as Edward put the flowers in a vase and sat next to me. He was quite for a long time and he reached out for my arm and looked at It. Their was now a big healing gash up my arm. He winced at the look, then looked me in the eye to have seemed to be an eternity, but his eyes looked sad a troubled, I wanted to kiss him and tell him I was ok, but if only I was ok and if only Edward returned my feelings.

" I am so sorry, Bella." I was about to interrupt him when he held up his finger to silence me " It was my fault, if I didn't stand you up you wouldn't be here right no and we would be on our plane on the way back home. I am so sorry you have no idea of the guilt that I am stuck with." he looked up at me and I studied his futures, only to notice black rings under his emerald green eyes.

" Edward, what was said cant change the past, it happened." He bowed his head. " But I'm here and I am safe now. Look at your eyes why haven't you been getting sleep?" I asked him

Edward rubbed his eyes and turned from me, just as the doors opened and Doctor Elliot and Emmet walked in. Emmet had a wild grin on his face and Doctor Elliot had a charming smile.

" Well, Bella, looks like you have made your physical recovery, as for the mentally you should be doing good. I think we just have to run some test and by late afternoon you will have some medicine and will be able to leave." she smiled.

" Thank you." I said.

" Don't worry about it. I'll go get you medicine now and then we can run some test and fill out paper work."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I got back to Jacks house and started packing my plane would leave at 1:00 in the morning. I would be catching the plane with Emmet, Jasper and Edward. It still puzzled me how Edward never told me why he had black under his eyes, obviously he hadn't been sleeping but why it still confused me, most of the time while I packed I would think about it.

Dinner with Jack and Kate was said and mournful. The claimed they were both going to miss me and wanted to see more of me and Melody. I told them how they are always welcome back in the states and I don't mind at all. They can come and go as they please. But most of all I was going to miss them. Kate said she will join me for the new year maybe and I couldn't wait.

When the dropped me, Jasper, Emmet and Edward at the airport the wished us the best and Kate started to cry and she said she was going to miss having me their to help her through her boy problems.

" Bye" I said to them, turning my back, but I dropped my luggage and run back to the for a final last hug. " Jack, I am going to miss you, I can understand why my sister fell in love with you. And Kate, please do join me any time. Ok?"

" I will, and have a save trip back, I love you."

" And I love you both." I smiled at them.

" This is your last call for Plane to Seattle." the announcer said.

I hurried to hug them one last time before departing. One I got through and headed onto the plan I talked to Jasper and Emmet Edward was very quite. That was until we found our seats. We were all in the middle and I was sitting next to Edward and Emmet and as much as it seemed fun, it wasn't, I clearly asked for a window seat and Emmet was like a brother and had been keeping a watchful eye.

Most of the trip I was asleep, but when I was awake it was through their bickering.

" Edward, you know I am right. You were so worried about her and didn't sleep for days." Emmet said, before realising I was awaking and changing the subject. " Oh hey, Bells, Sleep well? Because we are almost home." he said with a smile.

When the plane had landed I couldn't wait to get out. When we were finally out. I stood their waiting for something, looking for them. Until I heard Melody scream out " Mummy" and come running into my arms.

" Oh melody how I miss you." I said as I held her tightly to me. I heard her sobbed and comforted her this was truly home, well then Edward had to come ruin the moment by saying we had to get home as he doesn't want to wait all day. What was wrong with him? He seemed to be acting so cold and given up. And what was Emmet exactly talking about on the plane?

**AN: Ahhhh, Long Chapter or what?! Lol anyway I am so tired and I finished a painting today. Thank god! It actually turned out good! Now REVIEW and I will update faster.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	17. importance

**A MUST READ - IMPORTANT - NEW STORY IDEA**

**AN: I would love to thank you all sooo much for your reviews and encouragement and don't Bella hasn't exactly apologised and if you have ever been in love then you know how hard it is to say no, even thought it may be a simple thing like him asking for a pen, then you give it to him and realise you don't have a pen. Yer I am using that example cause I have done that before. Lol.**

**ANYWAY TO THING BIG NEWS! I HAVE ANOTHER IDEA FOR A STORY! I WANT YOUR HONEST OPNIOINS, BECAUSE IT HAS BEEN ON MY MIND FOR A VERY LONG TIME. SO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, LOL BUT READ SUMMERY DOWN BELOW!**

**Summer In A Small Town - **Charlie decides he wants to escape forks and take Bella with him, but doesn't like big towns. So he takes Bella to a small farm town and rents out a farm right near the Cullen's. Bella goes to an opening celebration for the summer, where she see's a small country band play, one of the main singers and guitarist stand out to her, Edward. She also soon discovers whos balcony is straight across from her's, not close enough to jump or touch, but not far enough to shout. How will the summer go on? Will Charlie decide to by the farm? Will Bella come back to visit? Or is this just a summer fling never worth forgetting?

**I want your opinions ok?! I might change the name of the story…. Any suggestions?**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I put up the new story so be sure to read, I cant wait to write the next chapter for it and for this story I am lacking inspiration! I know this is bad, when I lack inspiration I give up and I do not want to do it to you guys!**

**Chapter 17 : Realize**

" Bella, your so forgiving. I can not believe you! We get a call from Jazz and Emmet calling to tell us you were almost raped! Yet Edward was the one who bailed on you! What the hell!" Alice yelled at me, as she began to pace across her apartment building, Rosalie was sitting across from me, just trying to calm everyone down, Jeremy and Melody were asleep on Alice's bed.

I felt jet lagged and all, but tonight was claiming to be a night in for the ladies and a night out for the boys, apparently some one needed to calm down and have a talking to. I can guess who he is without the hint.

" I didn't forgive him, Al. I didn't say yes I forgive you! Why are you yelling at me?" I asked, but also as a fact I was yelling too.

Rosalie stood up and Alice and er were both in front of me. They shook their heads. " You two are past gone." they smiled gleefully and laughed.

" what?" I asked. What was it meant to me. _" you two" _Me and who else Edward? Why were him and I gone? They didn't make sense. I sat their looking at them, but they stared me down and hard. I wasn't missing something was I? what a stupid question of course I was missing something.

" Your in love with Edward, Bella!" Rosalie said. " It's so obvious, they was you look at each other, the way he never sleeps, when you were in France by your self. And you are never angry at him. I mean never. It is so simple the signs are all their. I don't care and I know what Carlisle and Esme are getting all of use for Christmas and it's going to be good!" She smiled and Alice nodded. Before they too their seats.

" I Am… I, uh, don't. umm love, ummm, you know - Edward." I stuttered, but blushed. " And what do you mean he never slept when was in France? What did he do? And could I have a hint for the umm you know surprise?" I asked away.

They laughed.

" Bella" Alice said, this time. " You blushed, meaning that you are clearly in love with Edward." she said, making me blush again. "- See! - and when you went to France, Edward drove to my house straight away and checked on Melody, then ordered me to call you every day he practically lived here. Until Jazz decide it was enough and he needed to stop moping!"

" It's all true!" Rosalie laughed. " He was worried bad and when I got home this afternoon, apparently Edward was pretty messed up after the accident in France. Emmet got home and started rambling about it. Edward also mops when his not with you and asking you on a date? Walking you home from the restaurant? Bella, you and him have got it bad."

"No-"

" Yes!" Alice screamed and giggled! " You got it very bad! don't deny any of it. Just realize it all. Rosalie and I are trying to stop you from being into denial!" She gave a mischievous smile. " As for the surprise, lets just say your sharing a bed and Melody and Jeremy are staying with their grandparents. Or Carlisle and Esme, if you prefer to call them that."

" Share?"

" With Eddie boy!" Rosalie laughed.

My face has gone pale and now I can clearly say I feel faint. What were they talking about. Me sharing a bed with Edward. I am guessing they are just messing with my head. They were joking. But searching their eyes I could see nothing but the truth. I gulped and looked down at my hands. What was going on?!

" Melody and Jeremy are going to Disney land for their Christmas present. But the adults.." Rosalie trailed off.

I swallowed I was in trouble.

**EPOV**

I sat at the bar stool Jazz to my left and Emmet to my right. I had seen Irena earlier that today when we were meant to be at home unpacking. I snuck our for a while and got slapped and dumped. Thought Emmet and Jazz cheered and celebrated, I downed my drink and asked for more I wasn't drunk enough to forget and not remember, but I couldn't drive anymore now.

Emmet petted me on the back. " Look she dumped you, got ride of you, tossed you to the sharks. You still got -"

" Wow, Emmet." I say sarcastically, cutting him off. " That dose make me better! - another Vodka shot here!" I called to the bar tender.

Jasper sighed. " You don't get it do you, everyone knows, but you seem completely blind! I mean I thought the way you acted in France with the worrying and all world have proved it to yourself, but no. your still clueless. Emmet and I know. But you - you just don't see it." he said. I downed another shot and was about to as fro another one, but Emmet stopped me.

" Nope, Jazz. He still don't get it." Emmet said, angrily.

I gave a loud frustrated sigh. " what dose everyone get that I don't?!" I yelled, but hardly anyone heard me over the bar noise and smoke. Most people were drunk and really didn't pay attention by this time of night. " I bet you even Bella knows and your all ganging up on me as punishment, because she almost got raped… well la de da! I am sick of you not tell me this."

I got up but Emmet and Jasper put their firm hands on my shoulders and hosted me back down to my seat.

" Look " Emmet said. " Everyone knows your in love with Bella."

I choked on my last drink, causing Emmet to laugh and Jasper to pat me hard on the back. " I am not in love with…with, with… B-Bella." I stuttered. I stared at my hands. Not sure if I believe what I said myself. I don't know how I feel. " I - I don't, know how… I, uh .. Feel." I confessed.

" Ahhhh." Emmet said. I wanted to hit him over the head. " young love."

" oh shut up." I said to Emmet. His reaction was poking out his tongue adding to the feeling of him being a complete two year old.

Jasper held his finger up to silence everyone. " drinks on me, but first, Emmet, you got to think Edward was having sex with Irena, not Bella. What dose that prove?" he raised and eyebrow. " I think Edward is confuse."

Emmet laughed. " I bet you he imagined it was Bella." Emmet teased, causing me to punch him in the arm.

" Your sick, you know that?"

He smiled and that was that. I downed more drink and before I knew it. I was out walking down the street with Emmet and Jasper supporting me. Caring me to my home. I found it funny, I lived so far away and the word was my friend, well until I vomited on it, I think it disliked me a little after that. Emmet and Jasper shoved me in a cab and kept telling me to shut up, but I couldn't.

Bella, she was the only thing in my head… that's when I told the driver to stop. I was in love with Isabella Marie Swan… I opened my door a threw-up, but I was scared. I was in love with Bella. It's funny how I realize things when I'm drunk. I ate a couple of breathe mints and the driver hurried along the dark, but busy road thought Seattle.

I need to see her. Thing is… what was I going to do? I was beyond drunk and the way I treat Bella… how could she love me?

**BPOV**

I tucked Melody into bed and kissed her forehead. Her hair was growing back and I smiled. She was all my hope in the world. At some time I wish my parents where here to help me. To watch their grand daughter grow up and all. Melody some times asked the touché questions and I managed to find away to squeeze myself out of them, but what is going to happen when she's a teenager and wants to know who her dad is? Or runs off searching for the people she feels are missing in her life? What will I do?

After tucking in Melody into bed I went to my room, where I had a hot steamy shower. I relaxed and let the warm pondering of the water relax all the aching muscle in my back.

After the shower I dried off my hair and tied it into a messy pony tail. I went to bed but I couldn't sleep I felt restless. Plus Edward was constantly on my mind I didn't or give him but I'm not angry at him. I mean for the first time I would actually agree with him and say it was his fault. Sure maybe it could have been prevented, but Edward didn't send out a bunch of drunken men out to rape me or attempt to rape me.

I shivered at the memory and locked it up again. I was good with that, hiding my torturing memories. But my emotions were a different subject. My mum use to say I was an open book and people found me easy to read… whether it is still true or not, I'll never know.

It got later and later. And I began to feel hungry. The house was warm so I hoped out of my bed in just boy shorts and plain white t-shirt. I hurried down stairs careful not to wake anyone and I found the kitchen I turned on the lights and it showed the big fancy kitchen I walked over ton the double door fridge and got milk and Oreos out. Feeling bored I switched on the TV and some strange cartoon was on, but it kept me occupied.

I sat their for a while just watching TV and eating, but after a while I heard the front door open. I heard Edward's faint voice call out a drunken goodbye and walk into th kitchen. The bright light must of hurt his eyes, because a squinted and held his hand in front of his eyes. I sat their silent, not sure of what I should do.

Feeling self conscious in what I was wearing. I leapt up and put the milk and the Oreo's back. I felt Edward's eyes on me and something was different. Their was static in the room.

" Hello, Bella, I thought you would be in bed." he stated, with a heart braking smile.

I looked into his emerald eyes as I washed my glass, but quickly looked away. " I… uh, couldn't sleep. I got hungry and yer…" I trailed off feeling all of a sudden nervous. " guess I should go to bed now… Good night."

I began to walk past him but I tripped and I felt two strong arms stop my fall. I twisted in his arms and caught my breathe, he was just inches away from my face and now with the static electricity stronger then ever, all I wanted to do is kiss him.

And slowly his face came closer to mine. His eyes closed and so did mine. I felt his lips on my and I froze. Shocked. My brain yelled at me to kiss him back, but by the time I went to kiss him, he had pulled back and looked upset.

" Good night, have sweet, sweet dreams." He said and released me.

I practically ran upstairs when I was out of eye shot. I laid in bed for while trying o calm my nervous heart beating. I was scared and shocked. Edward just kissed me. What was going to happen tomorrow?

**AN: don't forget to read my new story and REVIEW**

**REVIEW RVEVIEW REVIEW!**


	19. Overwhelming and Pleasant

**AN: Hey so read the two new stories that are up and hope you enjoy. I'm returning back to school next week. So shorter updates. I might be having like nervous brake downs and might not update in a while. =]**

**Chapter 18 : Overwhelming and Pleasant **

**BPOV**

Christmas morning was hear. Melody's gift were wrapped up and scattered under the Christmas tree, that was hidden in a far away Conner in the lounge room. This house wasn't very jolly when it came to Christmas. I rolled over and I heard my bedroom door burst open and Melody jumped up onto my bed. Her hair a complete mess and her smile was wider then anything I had even seen.

" Mummy! Wake up its Christmas!" I smiled at her

" I'm up." I whispered. " We have to be quite. Other wise Edwards going to hear us." I said in her ear making her giggle.

" Do you know what my Christmas wish is?"

" Melody, you can't tell me, it wont come true then." I laughed as she hugged me.

" Oh." She went quite. " Well I wished for us to be a big happy family." I laughed when she told me, but froze over her words. Us. Family. Edward, Me and Melody? A family. I could almost make a day dream out of it. The lovely small back yard wedding. Edward's green loving eyes upon me. I smiled at the thought, but shook my head and pushed it at the back of my mind. Work partners. Two people. No romance. Forget the kiss. It wasn't real.

" Well, lets go open the presents Santa has left for us." She giggled and grabbed my hand. I was only wearing boy shorts and a singlet in the warm house. But I felt so open. Even thought Melody and I were clearly the only ones awake in the house.

" Ok, Mummy!" we raced down the stairs with Melody on my back. She giggled and screamed when she saw the stash of presents. I didn't want to spoil Melody this year, but I had the money and couldn't help it. I wanted to spoil her. And the way her face had sparkled when she saw it. Well, I will just say it was worth it, every bit.

She screamed and squirmed to get of my back. I let her off and she went straight to the present's but she ran and hugged me and returned to the wonderful pile of gifts. I smiled and headed to the kitchen to get a coffee and I was almost shocked to see Edward their. He looked up and smiled. Actually smiled. It sent ripples of happiness down my spine and I blushed as I smiled back.

But the smile disapered when my mind drifted to the kiss. " Morning." I said to cover up my strangeness of the morning.

" Good Morning Merry Christmas, Bella." He said, tenderly.

I wanted to kiss him again, but I turned my back and went to the coffee machine. My mind wasn't safe. I felt dizzy just by the sound of his cheerful, rightful mood. He seemed at ease today and not upset and distressed like I know Edward. He made me want him more and more, but the disappointment always sunk in. he didn't remember the kiss. Thought I found it awfully strange he had looked sad the next morning. I had heard Irena dumped him. Was that the reason?

" Did you sleep well?" He asked, with my back turned to him.

" Yer…" I Trailed off.

" That's nice." I felt his breathe on my neck and froze at the sudden closeness. I turned but I stopped. We were inches apart. He held a little bow and I gasped. He couldn't be proposing it was to big, besides he wasn't in love with me. " Merry Christmas." I could taste his breathe on my tongue and I wanted to kiss him so bad, to say I love you. But I stood sill and watched him open it.

I gasped. Inside their was a diamond necklace, shaped as a heart. It was a locket. I smiled and looked up at him and his eyes sparkled. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I watched as he did the same, but I smiled and he leaned down. I stood up on my tippy toes, but sucked in a large breathe of air and pulled away, blushing.

" Thank you, Edward, I didn't know what to get you." I said and looked up in his eyes and the spackle still held.

He raised his hand to my cheek and I leaned in. slowly he pressed his lips tenderly on my forehead. He breathed in. " It's ok, Love." and walked out of the kitchen. I opened my eyes and let out a shaky breathe. If the counter top wasn't behind me I would have surely fallen onto the floor. I looked at my hand their was the box. I lifted my hair and put it on, not wanting to make Edward upset.

I went out to the lounge room and smiled when Edward was helping Melody open her gifts he looked at me and his smile grew bigger, causing me to blush. What had he meant when he said Love? I watched him play around with Melody and I fell for him even more. It was like the whole morning was in slow motion and the only person I was paying attention to was Edward. But I also watched Melody.

Before I knew it we were ushered up stairs and in the car on the way to Carlisle and Esme's lovely home, for a Christmas dinner. The tension in the car was crazy. I tried to stay calm and act like everything was ok, but every time I went to change the radio station his hand would meet with mine and sparks fly. Or he and I would say something at the same time causing me to blush. Or when Melody pointed out people who love each other should hold hands, like the movies and it made Edward pick up my hand and kiss it. I blushed the whole ride. The butterflies in my stomach did not ease eastern, but finally we made it to Esme's home.

But as we got out of the car Edward wrapped his arm around my waist. " If we want to act like a couple we have to seem intimate." He whispered in my ear, almost with love. It sent shivers down my spine and in the haze of saying hi to everyone I didn't notice anything, but how Edwards hand roasted on my hip.

" Edward!" Alice laughed. " Let go of Bella and stop smiling like an idiot! You'll get plenty of time to do that soon." She said with a wink that made me blush. " Bella, as for you, we need you in the kitchen."

Edward looked disappointed but recovered quickly and kissed me on the cheek, as I ran of to join the others. Esme closed the double doors to the kitchen and they all strode their with their arms crossed over their chest. I acted normal and went to taste some of the food.

" Oh, Esme this is good." I said.

" Spill, Bella." Rosalie said. " Edward has been smiling like an Idiot since you's got here. Plus Melody told me how you two need to keep it G rated!" she said with a laugh. Causing me yet again to blush. The warm sensation on my cheeks were starting to become to much.

" Or, Darling's. Leave Bella alone, I am so happy Edward found some one!" Esme chimed. But deep down in the pits of my stomach the guilt had settled in. we weren't really dating, none of this was real at all.

I wish it was.

With Alice's sensing my sudden change in mood, she changed the subject. " Esme, dose Bella and Edward know what's happening?"

" what?" I asked, tripping over my feet and blushing.

" Are you ok?" Esme asked, worriedly. I smiled and felt more guilt settled in one me. But I smiled and nodded. She smiled back and went on. " No they don't." She winked at me. " But I'm sure they would love the alone time."

The rest of the time in the kitchen was passed with my curiosity and guilt. I asked questions about the surprise and realized it was expensive gift and that I was also going to be away from Melody again. I helped with the plate setting and the salads. I checked on Melody and found her playing with little Jeremy. I smiled and ran back to the kitchen before any of the men could spot. Knowing Emmet and his teasing and Edward would have no doubt talked about and something, like the blushing.

I found myself blushing again when Esme asked what I was smiling at. The thought of Edward sis that to me now. He seemed to be changing in to a kinder person. Maybe the end of Irena was really the best thing for him. But with Alice telling me the date I couldn't help but laugh of the irony. The next day was the day I move away and the contact no longer exist. The day I walk away richer and lonelier.

I was happy for Alice thought. She was now a little over 3 months pregnant and would be having the baby for the wedding. She kept telling us about how her dream dress and wedding could wait and how she would rather her little angel to witness the grand wedding. She also would rather not have a honeymoon. She complained about how the little guy was to important and maybe when he is older she would drag Jasper out to an island and have their own fun their and try for number two, but for now she was happy. I always thought she was the one to say the wedding waits for no one, but I smiled knowing that she was becoming a mother.

" Bella," Edward said, rushing into the kitchen with a smile. " Come help me pick out some whine from the cellar." he took hold of my hand before I could object and we went into a hall that connected to the kitchen then down a flight of stairs. Edward turned on a light switch, then opened the door and let me in first. I could smell the faint smell of dust that tickled your noise. It was a musky wooden smell. Like a rain forest after it rains.

He took hold of my hand again and lead me through the isle. Their was one that stood out more then the others. This on had a cabinet and the wine was hidden behind glass. " Carlisle and I have been collecting since I was young. He would take me out and taste wine, while I would watch. We would bring them here and let tem grow old." he smiled.

" Wow." was all I could say some of these wines were at least a decade old. He gestured for me to open the cabinet and I did. I opened it and I looked at the wine. Some I have heard of and some I haven't. I picked up a bottle and I looked at Edward I saw the pained expression and instantly felt bad. " Sorry, did I do anything wrong."

He chuckled lightly and took the bottle from my hand politely. " Irena and I were going to drink this at our wedding." he said.

" You two were engaged? Oh god, Edward. I'm sorry I never would have -"

He held up his hand. " Let me finish - we were talking about it yer and I told about the wine collection and we shared one of the earlier aged ones. She agreed she would love to have it at our some-what future wedding. But she heard wrong. She thought I was having a secrete love affair with her sister. that's what caused the drama, but she was wrong. Irena's parents didn't want my to marry the middle child they wanted me to marry the oldest. Tanya, was also upset about this. He sister had stopped talking to her and she was also in love with another man and to be forced was horrible. I would have to agree." he said, taking deep breathes and brakes when needed. My eyes glazed over with unshaded tears. I turned away from Edward and he put the wine back in.

I gasped when I saw the bottle. I immediately picked it up and dusted it off. Tears now visibly streaming down my cheeks. " Oh." was all I could say. I looked up at Edward and he looked back concerned.

" Bella, what's wrong?" he asked.

" My parent's, their wedding." I started to cry and he took the wine from me and set it into the cabinet, before wrapping his arms around me.

" Let me kiss away the tears." He whispered almost so quietly that I could have missed it.

" what?" I said looking up into his eyes. He kissed both my cheeks and my breathing hitched no one was here. Just us two. This couldn't be an act. Surely it couldn't be. No one but us two. I closed my eyes and waited for his tender lips to touch on mine, but I broke away as I heard a cry. Like a knife cutting through my heart I pulled back. I hated when she cried.

" Melody." I whispered. And I ran past the isle's and up the stairs. I heard Edward close the cabinet and sigh, but ignored the feeling to go to him and rushed to my baby.

She was sanding their and an elderly man was holding her. I froze on the spot. My head spinning. After everything they couldn't be here. No they could. This was a dream. Must have fainted when Edward's lips touched mine, because this was to much. I collapsed onto the floor and I heard melody scream. I closed my eyes and went blank.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo

I soon awoke and I was on a lounge. Everyone sighed in relief and rushed to my side. I didn't see them again so I thought it was a dream. I sat up but instantly fell down. Edward and Carlisle were at my side at once.

" Head rush." I said under my breathe.

" Bella, how do you feel? Nauseating? Dizzy?" Carlisle asked.

" No. just, wireded out" I thought for a second I saw my parents." I laughed, but no one else laughed.

" Bella." I turned my head and saw my mother standing behind the lounge. I instantly jumped up and moved. Like I had been electrocuted I looked everywhere for Melody and my heart stopped beating, their my father was playing with Melody and blocks. I felt my shoulders shake and I could her the hysterics in the voice. Until I realized it was my voice.

" Why?! You leave me, pregnant and with no money?! I had no where to go!" I cried. " No One wanted to help! Not even you mum! And dad you said you loved Jacob like a son and you give him more respect!" I fell to my knees crying and I felt Edward knell down next to me and wrap his arms around me.

" Bella…" Renee called to me.

But I remember the night to clearly, it was real and both a nightmare. It was real in many ways but a nightmare in the worst. The only thing was I couldn't blink the nightmare away and crawl into daddy's bed. I couldn't do that. I could only do what I have been doing, that is shielding those memories, but now the cam running back like I was having a nightmare while I was awake. And just like that it was easy to remember.

**Flashback**

_The Night was dark and cold, the wet drizzle mad it harder to see thought the tears. I thought about how much I thought I loved Jacob. How much I felt towards him. But he turned out to want one thing just like the other boys. Sex. When I refused he decieded to take matters into his own hands. It wasn't exactly rape since I didn't stop him, but it was my first time and I hated it._

_A month and a half later, things were off and I knew they were off. I knew what was happening. I locked myself in one of the girls toilet and cried over the pregnancy test I just took. I told Jacob when the second month came along and he yelled at me. Saying how I should have been on the pill and it was all my fault I was pregnant. But I also found out that day the reason Jacob had just had a shower in the middle of the day. He was sleeping around with some other girl. _

_It went down hill from their. I held my stomach as I cried. I slept out in my truck and lied to my parents about staying at a friends place. I told Alice second and she hugged me tight. She told me she would help and she told her parents next. When the third month had rolled out I was starting to get a bump. that's when I couldn't lie no more._

_I faced the music that night. I sat In the car, crying again and begging them to help me to let me stay at home. I walked to the porch and whipped my burning eyes dry. I sucked in a deep breathe and stepped inside. I clutched some school books to my stomach to hid the obvious._

" _Bella?" Came my mothers voice. " Bella.'" she sighed with relief when she saw me. " We have been so worried. I thought that you were in danger or -" She stopped and I started to cry. I had betrayed my parents and my own self respect. I was doing the worst thing, becoming a pregnant teen. " Bella, what's wrong?"_

_She led us to the lounge room and held me while I cried. " Mum… I, Uh… I -I" I sobbed._

_Soon Charlie came in. he smiled but it disapered. " Bella? What's wrong ? - well, Ummm. Jakes here. That should cheer you up." He said with a smile again._

_I started to cry harder and harder. Soon Jacob came in and he knew. He stood in front of me grinning like a fool. Like a silly little boy. I wanted to scream and punch him. I wanted to attack him. I hated him with every fiber in my body, but nothing seemed to get rid of him. He started to laughed when I hid my face in my mothers hair._

" _Oh, this is Classic. Bella, they don't know? You haven't told them? Oh. I can do that!" Jacob laughed._

" _Tell us what?" my mother asked pushing me away. " Bella, is their something you haven't told us?"_

" _I- I… I'm Pre-" _

_Jacob cut me off. " Bella is a mommy! She is pregnant! I told her I had to wear protection, but she yelled at me, it was actually my first time and I didn't want it that way. I came here to tell Bella I will accept her apology but this will not work out. You know since your pregnant and all, Bella." He finished his speech and walked away._

" _Get out." Charlie whispered. _

" _But -"_

" _OUT!" he said raising his voice._

_I stood up and walked to the door and rushed into my truck crying. I screamed out in frustration and considered my options. Abortion was not going to happen. Adoption would only lead to a kid wondering what if. I was gong to keep it and I was doing it. _

_For several days I stayed in my jeep on a beach. Alice soon found me and she let me cry and cry. I never saw my parents after that, but Jacob remained apart of my life until the last part of the pregnancy. He knew that If he kept hassling me he would have a court order done. The thing is why did he stop? Why was a court order so important to him?_

**End Of Flashback**

" Why Did you tell me to get out, dad?" I winced at calling him dad. I was never use to the term.

He hesitated. " Bella, I apologise I was angry. We came looking for you, but Jacob had said you left the country." he hung his head in shame.

" And you believed him?! He lied. He forced me! I never wanted it! Why do you believe him more then me? Why?" I asked.

" Bella. We miss you and we did the wrong thing." Renee said. She wrapped her arms around me and I cried into her shirt, remembering how I cried that night into her shirt.

I kept asking her why, but none f the answers came.

" Well." Esme said, looking guilty. " Bella I never knew, I feel horrible for inviting your parents, but I thought you might want to see them." I went to her and hugged her. She was my real mother I n so many ways. She felt real. " I'm so sorry Bella." she whispered in my ear.

" I know this isn't the best time. But dinner is ready." Alice said coming into the room.

Dinner passed awkwardly I wasn't angry in my parents or shocked I had missed them, they explain to me that Jacob had lied and he had been apparently doing drugs as well. I thought he had been a bit strange when I last saw him. But my parents apologised and apologised. Melody sat their happily on her grandfathers lap smiling. I felt happy tears at the rim of my eyes then suddenly I heard some one yell out presents and we were off to the lounge room, everyone in tow.

Melody was spoilt rotten and so was Jeremy. I smiled and watched as everyone else opened their presents.

" Now I have an announcement!" Esme said. " Charlie and Renee will be joining Carlisle and I to take Melody And Jeremy to Disney land! As for the Adults, they get to spend 5 days in the Caribbean."

I heard many squeals and screams. Melody and Jeremy would have been one of them, but they didn't hear. They were both cuddled next to each other fast asleep. It must have been a big day for them I know it was for me. A huge one.

But when I went to bed that night I was smiling. I had my parents back and I had Melody. What more could I wish for?

Just one thing.

Edward.

**AN: It was a long Chapter so REVIEW**

**REVIEW!**


	20. Forgiveness is such a strong thing

**AN: Ok I may never hardly update, but their has been some big drama in my life. I recently changed schools and got into a very good performing arts school and things are tough, plus I may be moving to a friends place or something. I don't know, but if I don't fix up my chapters you'll know why.**

**Also I am so sorry about my grammar. I know it's not the best thing in the world and yer in the end its proberly the worst grammar ever! But I do apologise for that! One last thing about school. I signed up for extra drama, singing and music so I might not be able to update because of that pr I could have tones of home work. Which has lately been the reason for the lack of updates. I do apologise. **

**Chapter 18 : Forgiveness is such a strong thing**

BPOV

As I packed for the holiday. I was also ignoring the phone calls my parents had been making all day. I manage to turn off my phone but they soon got a hold of the home phone, making it harder to ignore the,. I was just thankful they had no idea where I lived. Of course I was scared they would ask Esme or Carlisle. But when it got to that point I'll deal with it then.

The happiness of having my parents had now subsided and now I was scared. I had not known these people for a long time. And I would be leaving late tonight to catch and plane and leave melody with Esme and Carlisle for five days. Plus the fact my parents were joining them did not sub side my worry. I would be much happier if Melody was joining us on the holiday, I would feel more at ease.

Before I went to wake up Melody I had a phone call from the hospital.

The cancer was gone!

She apparently responded very well to the treatment, they said it was a good thing the cancer was gone, but the bad thing was that if the cancer came back - which is likely - that it will kill her, because it will start in the blood.

But the relife was incredible. I wouldn't have to worry anymore. Well I would, but I would have to worry about the little things like if a bruise was a sign of cancer or if she had just fallen down, it also meant her immune system is stronger and by the time I had woken her up and told her she wasn't sick I saw the sparkle in her eye.

" I'm not sick?" she tilted her head to the side with curiosity.

" No, baby, your all better you can be like all the other kids now." I smiled at her and she hugged me.

I tickled her and she laughed into my shoulder. " Mommy! I cant wait till I go to Disney land with nanny and poppy! It will me so fun!"

" ohhh." I said and went to get her clothes from her draw. " What about Esme and Carlisle and little Jeremy?"

Melody went quite and she started to blush at the mention of Jeremy's name. I smiled at her, but I didn't want to laugh at her and make her uncomfortable to I laid her clothes out and pretended I had never said it.

" Ok, Melody, go toilet and then you can get changed and I'll be down stairs fixing you breakfast. Ok?" I got up and walked towards her as I finished my sentence. I placed a kiss on her forehead and watched her skip down the hall way.

I made my way down stairs and went into the kitchen. Their sat Edward, smiling as I walked in.

" Good morning, Bella."

I smiled back. " Seems to be." I said with a laugh, remember Melody.

" And what, my dear, seems to be so funny?" Edward joked.

" Melody has a crush on little Jeremy, their so cute." I said, with a smile touching my lips and my worries gone away. I danced clumsily through the kitchen, causing Edward to laugh. I didn't care. My daughter was cured! I just had to take her to the hospital after her little holiday and then I can see for sure. But the a 95 % rate she would be cleared, I was feeling confident.

" Your awfully happy…" Edward trailed off.

" Mmmm" I hummed.

Before Edward could press for more, Melody came in. Her small ringlets starting to grow under the cover of the hat.

" Guess what, Edward?!" she screamed as she ran to him.

" And what may be going on?" he asked, putting his hands on his hips and pretending to think, making Melody laugh and giggle. " I can't guess… what have you got to tell me?" Edward smiled.

" I'm not sick! I can play with the other kids and have babies when I grow up. I can go to the park all the time and I wont have a doctor com here all the time. No more hos-hospial… I mean hospitals. Yep no more! I can be a big girl now and no more crying because it hurts! I really really happy. Now I have a family and I wont get sick. So now you and mummy can be happy." she whispered the last part into his ear.

I turned my back almost instantly. I felt more guilt and more pain in a wave. Hitting my body and pressing against it. Making me want to id away from this. Melody loved Edward like a father and I loved Edward like, the way some one should be loved. I took a deep breathe and stirred the already stirred coffee. I heard Melody giggle, but raced over, kissed her on the cheek. Feeling Edwards breathe on my neck. Making the pain to lean in and let him kiss my neck to much. I walked out of the kitchen and into my room. Where I heard the phone ring again.

I paused for a second debating weather I should answer it, knowing fully who it would be. I sat down and looked at the phone. Glaring holes at it hoping that it would diaper somehow. I soon stopped but started again and again and again.

With the craziness driving me insane I picked up the phone with shaky hands. " Hello?"

" Bella, are you ok? Are you safe..?" My mother asked in less the seconds.

" Yer," I said, sounding puzzled. I could here the sound of people buzzing on the other end.

" Bella, Charlie and I were hoping to spend time with Melody, but we had to go. Harry Clearwater - your fathers friend has just passed and we have to leave right away. I was looking forward to it. Can you forgive us?" My mother asked, as I gave a sigh of relief.

I was happy for the most obvious reasons. My mother and Father were not going to accompany my daughter to Disney land. As mush as I would say I love them and trust them. I don't. I hardly know these people when I think about it and the glow of finally knowing my parents had gone and turned into a horror movie. With the relief that washed through me was unable to disappear I started to smile.

I went to my wardrobe as I listen and talked to my mother about Harry Clearwater and how or what had happened. Charlie said a few words but remained quite. I found a pair of jeans tucked a boot with a heel, a dark blue skin-tight sweater, with a white coat and white scarf. I must admit I looked rather dashing. In my out fit. It was the way I wanted it.

" Bella can you forgive us?"

" Ummm. I have to go." I hung up with out a goodbye and got dressed. I was such a fun loving and easy. I couldn't hold grudges against people. I wasn't like that. As I packed my things, my mind kept going over the events that had me falling for Edward so much. He was what I needed. What I wanted, but this was all fake. This wasn't real. It was what I had to keep convincing myself.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Melody sat on the mat in a Connor, playing with the dolls that were in the doctors room. I waited impatiently for the doctor to come back with the final test results. Although they were pretty sure it had gone. They were convinced they should make sure before she goes on a major holiday. They mentioned it wasn't very rare for cancer to re-appear and were worried it may possibly happen in the following years. I could be past down to her children. As a genetic disease .

I felt my body slump down with relief as the doctor walked in. his head buried in the papers. Possibly deciding how to brake the bad news to me. I was always prepared for the bad news, never the good news.

He cleared his throat and sat down. " Miss Swan, I think you should know by now that we - as doctors - can still never be sure weather cancer will re-appear, thought out young Melody's life." I nodded. " But in this case - at the moment - we are most sure the cancer is gone." I smiled in response. I was so happy! " her body has responded well to the treatment and she will be able to leave for her holiday. But I must warn you there is a chance of it coming back and it being Terminal." he stated seriously.

" Terminal?" I asked in a shakily voice.

" Yes, miss Swan. Deadly. But for now your little princess is most healthy and that's all we can say for now." he said trying to relief my new found worry.

After talking to the doctor about Melody she was given a lollypop and the all clear.

" Mum, can we please go get Edward and get some ice cream! Ohhh please!" She asked.

I looked down at her face and found it to impossible to deny her. " Ok, well go back home, finish packing, go get Edward and be on our way. What do you say?"

" I like it."

After hours of convincing Melody she wont need her dolly's I was able to zip up the suitcase and go down stairs, while the house keeper feed Melody some lunch. I found him in his study doing some paper work. I lightly knocked and he nodded his head. As I grew closer I saw he was looking at our agreement.

" So, Melody wants us to go out to the park, for ice cream… would you care to join?" I asked. He looked up from under his long lashes and his eyes held a sadness that was soon covered by a smile. With his piercing green eyes lighting up.

" Yes. I would like that. But I got a call from Alice." I nodded and sat down. " She said she has the wedding date booked again. This time everyone will be able to come and she found out she'll have to have the wedding before the baby. Because she might have to have the baby prematurely. Apparently the baby is ill, but nothing to serious."

" You sure?" I asked.

" Yes, I am" he said gently. " She is worried about that baby thought and will only be joining us for a couple of days on the holiday. She picked the perfect day to. The day the contract ends. I guess will be celebrating two things." I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Mum!" I heard melody call. " Edward! Ice cream!" I laughed uncomfortably and both Edward and I got up.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After being served Edward sat on a park bench, while Melody wondered over to the lake to look at the dukes with bread. It was silent for a while and quite. I smiled when it lightly began to snow. I looked over to Edward to see he wasn't complaining, but also smiling.

" What?" he asked with that perfect smile of his.

" Your not complaining." I stated.

" Mmmm," he hummed. " I've guess you've changed my mind about a couple of things."

My smile was glowing by now and my lust covered eyes we going against me. I was an open book and he knew that. I sucked in a breathe and turned away.

All I knew was that this holiday was giving me a bad feeling. A feelin that everything was going to change.

**AN: REVIEW.**

.com/u/715254/Katie_Only_1_Love

**by the way. i have created a fiction press with a story up already! the link ^^**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	21. Yer i know i just hate it when people w

**AN: Reviews are getting slower people! But for those who have always reviewed I thank you very much. I noticed Fan Fiction is also losing its popularity… that's a bit sad. Anyways I want to get to the rest of the story. Long chapter.**

_**Chapter 20: Change**_

_**BPOV**_

My gaze followed on Melody as she played in the snow covered park, some other kids attempting to climb but the soon gave up knowing the ice and snow was impossible. I walked along the park with Edward. Knowing the cloud between us was thick, I tried to ignore It though.

" I'm so glad she is cured." I whispered in the silence.

He smiled. " It seemed impossible at one stage, but it has changed, hasn't it?"

" Yer, It is a great relief. So you look forward to the sun?"

" Ahhhh Yes." He mused. " The Caribbean looks like we have something to celebrate. Anyway we should go, our plan leaves in 3 hours."

I looked up at him. " Its only 9 thought?"

" Yes, but we want to have fun, don't we?" he smiled.

---o-o-o-o-o-o-o----

I hugged melody good bye at the airport and kissed her tiny head. She giggled and told me to stop. I guess Jeremy's eyes we making her embarrassed. I hugged Carlisle and Esme and was so relived when they gave me all their contacts. They seemed very serious in Melody's well being. As I said my last goodbye Edward put his arm around me waist and smiled. I had a little voice in my head wonder where this new fond closeness had come from.

" We will take good." Rosalie winked. " After all, Pergnant or not, we have to look after Alice!" She laughed.

" Hey!" Alice spalled her shoulder playfully. " I got Jazz."

" Thank good we're all in different villa's, I don't think, the hotel would enjoy the noise." Jasper laughed.

Emmet shock his head. " What's that meant to mean? I love Rose, is that a problem?" Emmet joked.

" A very big one." Edward said with laughter in his voice, I don't think I have ever seen him this happy. " Now, we do have depart, have fun in L.A."

Carlisle patted Edward on the back. " As do you my son."

We all turned and I looked at Melody, she had tears in her eyes. I pulled away from Edward and she ran into my arms. " Promise to call ok? I love you mummy."

" I love you to baby, see you soon."

--o-o-o-o-o-o---

I fidgeted the whole plane ride. I was getting treated like the queen in first class. I wished it would never end, I do admit I was a little tips when stepping out at the airport, luckily to have Edward glide me through the crowd. We arrived at the Hotel and when I just thought it was wowing, it took me a little while longer to get use to the villa.

It was astonishing!

It was in between Rosalie's and Emmet's and Alice and Jasper's Villa, but ours was surrounded in vegetation, hiding our secrete house. The it had a backyard and a swimming pool. Then a tiny path leading out to the beach. I was so amazed it had a private beach. Absolutely stunned. I looked through the whole villa and to me it was a villa it was a two story palace. Downstairs was a lounge room, dinning and kitchen with Morden designs and touches. Then you go up the spiral stairs and are faced with a hallway. Two bed rooms. One was the main and it had its own bathroom, with a Japanese wooden style to the spa, that also had a window to floor to ceiling with a tinge of brown to the glass so you could see through I and no one could see in. it was heaven!

Edward went into his room to pact, leaving me with the luxury room, I felt bad that he would be sleeping in something less luxurious, after all he did pay for this. I went to his room and knocked on the door. When he didn't answer I went in and I was wrong it was like a copy of my room. I went to the bed and sat down on it, it was comfy and warm and nice. I heard the bathroom door open and a half naked Edward stepping out with water dripping from his hair.

" Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were in the bathroom. I just wanted to know what was going on, I mean you payed for it and then you get the crappy room?" I laughed. " Turned out we practically got the same room."

He laughed. " Yes, I thought you might question me about that. But your bed has a canopy and mine doesn't."

" Oh you want to swap then? I mean after all you did pay. I haven't unpacked and I wouldn't mi -"

He put his hand over my mouth to stop me from talking. " Bella, this is merely a thank you gift for everything."

" A thank you gift? You're the one who helped me thought!" I looked at him and I noticed he was still standing half naked I looked at his chest, my eyes raking then to his face and noticed a smirk. " Oh, I should proberly let you get dressed. Sorry."

I raced out into my room and closed the door, leaving me to heave out a shaky breathe. I sat on my bed and looked out at the long stretch of water. It was beautiful. I stepped out onto my balcony and noticed it was almost sunset. The way the sly was starting to tinge orange. Or the way the sun was about to touch the earth as an optical allusion. I head some one knock at my door, I walked off the balcony and left the French doors open, th breeze nice on my legs and arms.

" Edward, I'm so sorry, I had no idea you in the shower." I said looking at the ground.

" You saw him naked?" Alice screamed.

Rosalie whacked her and me. " Didn't need to know!"

" Oop's, Look, it's not what you think. I wanted to talk to him so I knocked on his door and I had no idea he was in the shower, so when he came out he was half naked." I blushed.

" Again," Rosalie said. " Didn't need to know!"

" Sorry." I blushed again. " What are you two doing here anyways?"

Alice smiled. " Shower!"

" Oh no!"

I was papered all afternoon, even missing the wonderful sunset to stare at the vanity set mirror instead. Which I would rather stick needles in my eyes then do this. I looked at the clock in the mirror reflection is was already 6. I started to tap my foot , until both Rosalie and Alice gave a sigh and threw a white lace summer dress and pushed me into the bathroom.

As I change I was happy to see the dress didn't look to bad. I smiled when I saw the white flip-flops on the ground. I went into the bedroom and went downstairs to where the boys and Alice and Rosalie waited. I was surprise when I didn't see the men.

" Where are they all?"

" You look you beautiful, Bella, and they left half an hour ago. We're meeting them their." Alice said.

"ohhh," was all that came out. Deep down I had a hope in being alone with Edward. " Uhh, where is that exactly."

" A restaurant. With an outdoor setting. Its on a wooden bored walk. And O-so romantic!" Alice squealed.

" Well. We know who's not getting lucky and who is." Rosalie laughed.

I sighed. " No more jokes, Edward and I aren't together. Now lets go." I said as I walked past and started to lock up the villa.

" But his fond of you." Alice said in a tiny voice. I let it pass.

I started to drive and followed Rosalie's directions. I went through numerous curves and turns. Finally we ended up at the bored all, to find nothing their. I parked a mile away and we walked all this way to see nothing. Not that the scenery was bad. It was quiet nice. We stood their for five minutes and it the purplish sky was turning into a dim blue. I almost swore and that when I saw the boys in a boat coming towards us.

" What? Rosalie, Alice, Did you know about this?" I asked them both.

They each shoot each other a look and I knew. " Yes." Rosalie said, " We know how you don't like it when people spend money on you and they all told us to swear on secrecy." she added defensively.

" Ughh!" As the boat arrived in the bored walk I gave Edward the coldest glare and started to walk towards the beach. This was all to much.

" Bella -" Alice started.

" I'm going back to the villa, I think I'll call it a night, but you guys have fun. Please." And with that I turned my back. It wasn't long before I heard the rhythmic thumps and it came to a halt when his had spun my shoulder.

" Bella," Edward said. " I spent all this money for us to have a good time and you just wan to leave?" He sounded hurt and the look in his eyes only proved it, but he masked it just before I could mention to him.

" That's it, you spent Money! I don't want money spend on me. I hate it. Haven't you heard that the best things in life a free?"

He was thoughtful. " Please, Bella, I wan to have a good night with you and you won't except that?"

" No, I won't. Because this isn't meant to happen, your not meant to buy me things and take me out, were only business." I saw him flinch at my words and his hand dropped from my arm.

" This is my way of saying thank you." He said in a small voice.

" I… I'm sorry, that was horrible. I hate that your spending money on me Edward. You could spend it on some one else. Like, I don't know, Irena?" I said.

" What dose she have to do with this?"

I shrugged. " I don't know everything?"

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. " Bella, please, can't we just have a good time together, I know that maybe we are just work and business, But you're a friend to me and I like you very much. And as a friend I want you to enjoy your time. You need to relax."

I looked into his eyes and they were pleading. " Oh, Ok. I will put a smile on."

" Thank you." he said, taking my hand and walking to the boat, where the others sat chatting about dinner.

The boat was small and had several rooms, but we would only be using the one for dinning and then leave on the small boat we came on. When we bordered we were greeted by one of the staff. He was polite and offered to help me pull up my seat. Thought Edward glared and practically spat in his face, but he held it together. I said no and he went to grab the menu.

We all ordered and the some music was playing. Me sitting next to Edward couldn't of made it any lease awkward.

" Would you care to dance? The others are."

I shook my head, while drinking some wine. " I can't dance."

" I find that hard to believe, come on." He took my hand and dragged me to where the others were dancing. We swayed our hips slowly on the dance floor. My hand in hi and the other on his should, as where his rested on the curve on my hips.

" You look absolutely stunning." He said.

" Thank you. I have never been forcibly attacked before in my life."

He chuckled at this. " I guess it was all worth it."

" Mmmm" I hummed. " only Rosalie and Alice can turn me beautiful."

He frowned, " You must be the only one who doesn't see yourself clearly."

" I guess."

We continued to dance and when our dinner came we all sat down and laughed and talked about growing, I felt strangely out of place, because most of them grew up knowing each other. I was the only new one here, because I had meet Alice only a while back, but I still enjoyed Emmet's story's.

" I remember. Edward and I were 7 and he was such a like weirdo, still going on about kids having cooties! Well that was the year he also meet Irena! Wasn't it funny when I dared them to kiss and Edward was the one to run away screaming?"

Edward too a sip of his wine and laughed. " May I remind you Emmet that two years later you did the same thing with Rosalie."

This time we all laughed. " It's true," Rosalie admitted, Emmet shrunk down in his seat, but Rosalie kissed him on the lips make him smile and laughed with the rest of us.

" Hey, Emmet, what about that time you feel out of the apple tree at the farm?" Edward mused. " You were fifteen and I don't think I have seen you cry as much!"

Emmet laughed, but Rosalie looked at him in pure awed. " He was always passionate."

Alice giggled. " Didn't need to know!"

It went on and even as we stayed to let a food settle we had many laughs. I could admit that I was a little drunk, but luckily Edward said he would drive. Once we left Edward held my waist so I wouldn't trip. He helped me get onto the smaller boat and we headed back to the villa. In the car the radio was playing in the background.

" Edward, thanks for the amazing night. I had so much fun." I smiled at him.

He chuckled. " I can see a little drunk too."

I laughed again. " Maybe!"

He pulled up at the side of the road and helped me out. We followed the little path way to our villa and he opened the door, still holding onto me so I wouldn't drunkenly fall he pulled me up the stairs and stopped at my bed room. I pulled him with me as I leaned against the door.

" Stay with me?" I pleaded.

" Bella, your drunk, come on into bed."

I giggled. " only if you join me."

" No," he hushed me.

" Kiss me then?" I laced my fingers in his hair and he leaned down. I closed my eyes waiting for the pressure of his lips. His breathe fanning across my face.

But he pulled away and I opened my eyes. " Bella, you have had to much to drink, into bed ok?"

I looked t my feet and felt rejection eat me alive. " Yes, goodnight."

" goodnight." He said pressing his lips to my forehead for a moment. Then letting go of me and walking back into his room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I woke up with an alarmingly big head ache. I remember laughing about some story's and drinking more wine, but it blurred, I heard the same knocking that woke me up and sighed.

" Come in."

Edward poked his head in and he held a tray with all sorts of food. He brought it to the small two seater dinning table that was very small, but covered in red lace. I smiled at him, it had bacon and eggs, pancakes, coffee and orange juice.

" wow, thanks." and then he held out his hand and tablets appeared, Just what I needed for a hang over. He handed me the tablets and a glass of water, watching me as I swallowed. He sat on the bed and chuckled.

" How do you feel? You seemed rather spontaneous before you went to bed last night." He said.

" Oh god, what did I say?" I said, as a fine blush rose to my cheek. He brushed a strand of hair out of my eyes, and looked at me.

" you wanted me to kiss you."

My breathe caught. " Did you?" I whispered.

" No." He looked down.

I sat up and lifted his chin. Looking in his eyes before I did the most craziest thing I have done with out being drunk. I closed me eyes and inched myself closer, as I felt his breathe I leaned in more and kissed him. His lips smooth, soft and warm against mine. The pressure of our lips meeting, sent tingles up my very spine. I pulled up closer reaching for my finger tips to play with his hair. He did the same a wrapped his arms around my waist. Before I knew it we had pulled apart and our foreheads leaned against each other.

" Bella, you should eat." he helped me out of bed and we sat done and ate in silence. No one spoke or made a sound. The awkwardness filling in.

" What are we doing tonight?" I asked causally.

" We're going to the beach party."

" oh. Fun" I tried to sound enthused.

" it will be, anyway, you said the best things in life are free. So show me them."

I smiled at this. " ok, let me get dressed and we'll go."

I dressed into white shorts and a creamy halter back top. We went for a drive first around the area. Practically spent the whole day walking or driving. Then as the sunset we ended up back at the villa. I dragged him to the beach and we walked hand and hand down the strip of white sand.

We let the water just touch our toes. And I couldn't help but think how romantic this is.

" Well," Edward said. " I guess your right. The best things in life are free."

I smiled. " told you!" I splashed him with water and started to run and some how he managed to pick my up and toss me into the ocean, as I came out spluttering I splashed him and jumped on his back. Making him fall.

" I'm so sorry!" I said as I cradled his waist, "I didn't mean to! Are you ok?"

" Never better." He supported himself on his elbows and I was about to get off him when I felt his lips on mine.

I could taste the salt and him on my lips. The pressure and the tingling sensation. The sparks were cursing through my body and I longed for the kiss to go on , but I shivered and pulled away.

" I should proberly get back, I'll see you at the party." I said and went off back up the beach, leaving him behind and confused.

**AN: Review! **

**Next Chapter the party and a chapter that could change Bella's and Edwards lives forever!**

**REVIEW!**


	22. You can't regret a mistake you wanted

**AN: Awesome I loved you reviews! I am also very drained, Things at school are hectic and boy trouble! But I'm not the only one, Bella has it bad to ;)! **

Chapter 21: You can't regret a mistake you wanted

BPOV

I walked back if you thought Edward was morbid and confused, I had no idea how to explain what I was feeling. My heart pounded. I had wanted those kisses ever since I had kissed him the solemn night. And what did I get in return? Un sure feelings. When I reached the villa I stayed down stairs and got out my Mobil and called Esme.

" Hi this is Melody! Your calling for Esme, but me and her and having fun, pops got to go Carlisle knows I'm hiding!" She said in the message box. I left a short message about how I hope she's having fun. I knew they were proberly at Disney land right now on a ride or something. Still I missed my baby, even through those crazy rushing emotions she was the one thing on me mind.

I heard Edward come in as I finished the phone call. I hoped desperately that he would just wrap his arms around me and kiss me passionately, but he went up the stairs and I stood frozen on the spot listening to his doors close. I was fighting with my inner emotions. I wanted the pressure of him on me again. To feel the spark and rush he gave me when ever near. I fought it with all my might, knowing that we could never have a relationship, we were two different people. This was all a mistake, I wanted to regret ever coming along and agreeing to spend time with him, but I wanted it.

I went over to Alice's and she scolded at me for being late. To what I can't remembered, but I soon found out. Tonight their was a massive beach party, I had to look " sexy".

They asked many question about Edward and how things were going I kept out the major details like the kissing and the awkwardness and the unclosed feelings towards him. Alice made soft and graceful movements with my hair, making it dead straight, as I was about to thank her she pursed down on my shoulders and demanded where I was going. But when I didn't reply she nodded smugly and started to curl the bottom of my hair and the layers and the part that was shaped around my face. I looked extremely different. Then she created my eyes to have a white silver eye liner and eye shadow, then it turned into and electric blue. I had dramatic eyes and soft lips with a little pout on them. I watched as Alice and Rosalie both made me cheekbones sharp. Soon they had me looking like a stranger, but before I could get the full look they striped of my close, leaving me in my underwear and tossing in the blue cress and under garments.

" Now you can not come out with out changing. So put on the dress!" Alice shouted. Pushing against the door, so I had no escape.

I grumbled angrily and changed out of my underwear into some completely unappropriated! It was something some would wear when practically asking desperately. I glared at the door and stepped into the " underwear". I looked at the dress and gasped it was the same electric blue that I had on my eyes. But it was shot and strapless. I had n idea what Alice thought I was going to look like, proberly a tramp. Like one of those girls in high school with to much foundation and eye liner.

" Come on, Bella! We have done with out make up and our hair and your still in their its been half an hour!" Rosalie shouted angrily. The one thing I had grown to learn in a our friendship is to never get on her bad side. She had a temper. But I also stopped and thought had I really been in here that long. It wouldn't surprise me.

" Umm Bella, Hurry, Melody is on the phone!" Alice yelled and then I heard her talking on the phone. I grumbled stubbornly and rolled my eyes as slipped on the dress. I looked at the floor and was thankful that I had flats, but I was proberly going to lose them, it was a beach party. No one ever wore shoes. At least in movies.

I opened the door and stood their, while they gaped. I paid no attention a picked up the phone. " Hey, baby." I said.

" Mommy! Are you having fun? I got the message and I cried, I missed you so much and I meet the little mermaid and Belle and Snow White. I got lost of pictures!" She gushed on the phone. I smiled as she talked on about her wonderful day. Not wanting to forget the littlest of the detail.

" That's so great!" I said, honestly happy. " I am so glad! Esme and Carlisle having a great time?"

" Yes! Oh, Mummy I really miss you but I have to get on a ride! Call me later and so goodnight?"

I wanted to cry at the shortness of our conversation. " Yes bubah, I love you."

She giggled. " you too!" The I heard her gasp.

Me heart skimming beats. " Baby, what's wrong?"

" Jeremy kissed me! He thought I said it to him." I could almost picture he blush.

I laughed. " Don't scare me, anyway have fun. Miss you."

" You too." and I hung up.

I handed the phone back to Alice and Rosalie, but it was as if they hadn't moved from their position. Alice was the first to move and she dragged me to the floor length mirror and I looked at myself. I gasped. Not a hair out of place, a smudge nor a smear. The dress fitted to my body, showing cleavage and not to much, but enough to tease. I looked out the window and I turned my head left to see a stage being set up and almost done. Tonight was going to be hectic.

" Alice what have you done?" I asked her.

" Rosalie and I do not know." Alice hugged me. " Edward is going to love you."

I whipped around to see her. " what?"

Rosalie stood up, her red one shoulder dress slightly rising as she sat down on the vanity set and face me. " Everyone can see it, he has changed and I bet you have noticed it to."

" Yer, I mean he apologises to me, he compliments me, smile, no longer hides behind a mask." I said.

" Yes!" Rosalie said. " Because your love is changed him."

" My love?" I asked confused.

But they both nodded. " You may not see, but it was like the same when I meet Jazz. Kinda. Ok not really. But we changed each other with our love. Know what I mean? it made us stronger. I mean look at this bump!" She gestured to her stomach. " He use to be so bad in be-"

" Woah! Stop their!" I interrupted. " I don't need to know that. I know perfectly well how women get that bump." I pointed to her stomach. " But I don't love Edward."

Rosalie laughed. " cut the bull we all know about the beach!"

I gasped. " what, how?"

She laughed again and came over and laid a supportive hand on my shoulder. " We all have windows and that was a rather kinky move, but we all know the way you look at him, even the way you say his name is different. You can't deny it."

" For now." Alice said and winked.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The air in the night was ecstatic. We walked and arranged to meet the boys just a little way from the party. We crossed the beach and saw them waiting for use. The glare of the moonlight was enough to help me see the god himself but his eyes raked my body and sucked in a tight breathe.

" Bella," He breathed. " You look, Wow, Beautiful." And you could tell he wanted to say more, but closed his mouth.

" Lets Party!" Emmet screamed.

Rosalie snicked and Emmet eyes went big. " Lets party! …. Quickly!" He said with a rush. We all laughed.

" Aren't you glad we don't all share a villa?" Jasper said.

" Oh shut up man!" Emmet laughed. " I will win the bet!"

" Haha, in your dreams! I'm sure Bella is responsible, unlike you and Rose."

I blushed at Jaspers words. " Ok, can you please not talk like I'm not here? And another bet?" I groaned.

" We love you Bella." Alice said with a giggle.

Rosalie sighed angrily. " LETS PARTY!"

We walked to the Beach party and as we grew closer we could tell the stage and levels of the put up accusable floors had been curved into a open semi-circle. The dancer's on the main stage. Smoke, fireworks, stage prompts all working. The lighting drawing in an intense feeling. Making your heart beat faster and want to dance. Their was a large open bar that started in the middle of the semi-circle and had flames on the roof as an effect for the party. People were dancing everywhere. We all stuck together and Alice pulled me along with the others to one of the built on wooden floors. She took us to a table and sat us down. We looked over the dance floor and it seemed as a million people dance wildly down their. And then it looked like their was another million just scattered.

The Boys went to get the drinks and cam back with fine drinks. I didn't want a hang over and I could see Edward watching me carefully. I smiled and lured him to the dance floor with me. I had never ever been this spontaneous but it was the atmosphere, driving me insane. We started to dance to a fast tempo song and I jumped an waved y arms around. Soon I was dancing with a stranger, but I didn't mind, he was good looking and smiled, but I soon felt those familiar arms arm around me and dance with me instead.

I danced with everyone and as the boys went to " Socialize" I hung out with the girls.

" Ok girls, lets down a shot!" Rosalie counted. " One, two. THREE!" and we all downed a drink.

I wasn't drunk and either was Alice she only had shots of water, which I found amusing. Soon Alice complained it was late and headed home with a happy looking Jasper.

We mingled with other holiday people and danced. It was fun. Three hours had passed and I still was going, even another two hours went by and I started to drink more water. Only the small tingle I felt was left from the earlier experience alcohol. I hung out with Edward, Emmet and Rosalie. Then the guest star appeared on stage. Toni Braxton.

She gave a speech on how she will be on shortly and the crowd went mad. We sat down and talked for a while.

" Emmet and Edward, you guys don't seemed wasted?" Rosalie questioned. And I noticed she was right.

" Yer , I wanna remember tonight." Emmet winked.

Edward chuckled. " Calm down cowboy! I just want to be sober."

I laughed. " Oh, tonight's been s much fun! I wish I could describe it more!"

Rosalie smiled. " I know, most pf the night has gone by in a haze!"

I laughed and stoped when I felt a tap at my shoulder. I turned my head. To see a blond man with a skater boy hair cut and it suited him. " Name's Sebastian." He smiled, it was nice. " Care to dance."

I laughed again. " sure. " I said with a smile on my lips.

I went down to the dance floor and Blah Blah, by Kesha was playing. Instantly I threw my hands up in the air and swayed to the music. His hands on my hips and I didn't mind. He had a nice smile and he didn't seem to look a my boobs all the time.

_Coming out your mouth with your blah, blah, blah_

_Zip your lips like a padlock and meet me at the back_

_With the jack and the jukebox_

_I don't really care where you live at_

_Just turn around, boy, let me hit that_

_Don't be a little bitch with your chit chat_

_Just show me where your dick's at_

Soon I couldn't control it. The music flowed through me and even he disapered, only for a second, before he pulled me in closer with a smile, that I returned and spun in his arms.

_Music starts, listen hot stuff_

_I'm in love with this song_

_So just hush, baby, shut up_

_Heard enough_

_Stop, talk, talk, talking that blah, blah, blah_

_Think you'll be getting this nah, nah, nah_

_Not in the back of my car, ah, ah_

_If you keep talking that blah, blah, blah, blah, blah_

_Boy, come on give me rock stuff_

_Come put a little love it my glove bag_

_I wanna dance with no pants on_

_Meet me in the back with the jack and the jukebox_

My arms in the air and I felt his eyes bore into me, thought I tried my hardest not to look at Edward. But I knew he was jealous and wished it was him and not Sebastian. But I still liked dancing.

_So cut to the chase kid_

_'Cause I know you don't care what my middle name is_

_I wanna be naked but you're wasted_

_Music's up, listen hot stuff_

_I'm in love with this song_

_So just hush, baby, shut up_

_Heard enough_

_Stop talk, talk, talking that blah, blah, blah_

_Think you'll be getting this nah, nah, nah_

_Not in the back of my car, ah, ah_

_If you keep talking that blah, blah, blah, blah, blah_

_You be delaying, you're always saying some shit_

_You say I'm playing, I'm never laying the dick_

_Saying blah, blah, blah_

_'Cause I don't care who you are in this party_

_It only matters who I am_

Slowly I saw him rush into the crowd.

_Stop talk, talk, talking that blah, blah, blah_

_Think you'll be getting this nah, nah, nah_

_Not in the back of my car, ah, ah_

_If you keep talking that blah, blah, blah, blah, blah_

_Blah, blah, blah_

_Think you'll be getting this nah, nah, nah_

_Not in the back of my car, ah, ah_

_If you keep talking that blah, blah, blah, blah, blah_

_Blah, blah, blah_

_Stop talking_

_Stop talk, talk talking that_

Slowly the song cam to an end and I thanked Sebastian for a good time. He smiled and walked off. I looked at the stage as Toni Braxton came on and the cheers grew louder. She laughed into the microphone.

That instant I felt his arms.

" I am going to kick up with a sexy number, Hands tied!"

The song was slow and right. " Dance with me ?" Edward whispered.

Not trusting my voice I nodded.

" Oh, and don't do that again." We slow danced and I felt his lips on mine, crushing with passion. The kiss came with a sudden urgency. He couldn't restrain himself, I felt the anger and love and jealousy in this kiss. And some one we weren't at the party anymore, but I could sure feel him, Edward and no one else. The world faded.

We were in my room. No regrets no anything, just doing what felt right. I kissed him with the same urgency and the same need and before I knew what we were doing it was to late to regret it. I needed him and I wanted this. i wanted the plusure he was giving me now.

Because I knew deep down I loved him and I won't regret the mistake, because I wanted this.

**AN: Sorry if theirs too much fluff!**

**REVIEW REVIEW!  
**


	23. Ignoring consequences

**AN: I Love hearing from you, I woke up in the best mood this morning and when I read your reviews my smile only grew bigger! Your all the best, I honestly swear! Plus I have a new story out, check up on that and I'm thinking of doing a piece for the mortal instruments? What do you think?**

Chapter 21: Ignoring consequences

BPOV

I woke up in pure bliss. The warm heat radiating from his skin keeping me warm. I didn't want to open my eyes, I didn't want to face reality. Because what we did last night, it was right. Nothing was wrong about it. His fingers traced small circles on my back and the heat of the sun shotting through the windows warming my back. I buried my head in the crook of his neck and he sighed. Now knowing I was awake. But I refused to open my eyes. A selfish gesture, but it was the only way I could keep myself in this dream.

He stirred and tried to sit up, but I held tighter. I knew that he knew this was a mistake, that he would say that I can leave and forget about the contract. That he will have them pack my things and I would be gone. I was scared he could have already made those calls. I opened my eyes, looking straight into his emerald ones and that's when I was truly shocked. I was expecting raw heavy emotion of hate. Instead his eyes held pain. Pain that went into the depths of his orbs.

" Bella," His voice pained. " You know that this -"

" No." I breathed out and kissed him. I kissed him with so much more passion then ever before. The thought of losing him making it harder to brake the kiss. I was surprised he responded to it, his lips coming to life on mine. Pressing open and letting the movements come naturally and freely. I brang my hand up to play in his hair and then he pulled back, gasping, but his eyes opening and never leaving mine. " Please, just let me have you, just for these couple of days." And then the words that died on my lips. _then you can send me away._

He kissed me this time, sealing me words with a promise . Making the memories of last night come back and to son he broke away. " Bella, why?"

" Because I love you." I whispered against his lips and like that he stoped moving. His chest stopped rising for seconds before steadying. All in that rush tears started to fall from my eyes. Silence spoke bigger then any kind of word. This island was messing with my head, I felt so venerable here, like my walls had come down and I was letting Edward in.

Before I could make more of a fool out of myself I grabbed some of the sheets and went into the bathroom. When the door was closed, I slowly slid to the floor and cried. Hot tears, freshly, gushing out. I didn't hear him knock but I heard him leave my room. Only making it harder to stop crying. I have never felt my heart being so crushed. It physically hurt.

Hours later I emerged from my room and headed into the kitchen. I was surprised when I found a note on the fridge, in Edward's Elegant script. My breathe caught. My heart beated rapidly. My finger gather the paper in my hand.

_Dear Bella._

_Greatly sorry, to leave you distressed, I have to think. _

_From Edward._

_P.S I'm keeping my promise._

A small smile rose to my lips as I read it over. Thought I was still worried, but I chose to ignore that. Even that little voice that tells you to stop when your gone to far had long gone and vanished from my mind. Because all my body do was ache fro his touch. With a sigh I had a quick breakfast and headed down to the beach where I had found Rosalie and Alice.

" Bella, nice of you to join us." Rosalie smiled in acknowledgement.

I sat next to them on the beach towel and watched how the boys fought in the water. Only really noticing Edward.

" Bella?" Rosalie called annoyed.

I shook my head. " Yer?"

Alice giggled. " Now, we've finally got your attention, what's up? I mean you in tinsel town today. You've been staring at Edward for a straight five minutes!"

" Huh? Oh, um, I just have a lot on my mind, you know the contract expiring in a couple of months." I swallowed hard. My eyes began to water as I watched him again. So graceful and elegant and I was going to lose him. All because I asked him to sleep with me. My selfishness creating more pain then it worth, but I couldn't resist. It was what I yearned for.

" Bella, Your no good at acting, give it up? I saw the way you kissed Edward on the dance floor. And I'll be very blunt, theirs a glow around you and you seem to be smiling at everything! Did you sleep with him?" Rosalie asked.

\When I didn't reply Alice's hand came to her mouth and I began to cry. Not because I was regretting it, but because I didn't want to lose it. Rosalie hugged my small figure.

" I'm sorry, but I have to go." I said as Edward Began to walk up the beach.

I started to walk up the beach, not sure where I was going but the vegetation only grew thicker. I found a little sand dune and sat on it. Full view of the beach and the water. It was nice, the sea air and my dried tears. I drew in a shaky breathe and stared ahead.

Then like magic his presence was next to me. I felt his eyes burned into the side of my face. Then I felt his arm around my and I leaned into him. Just like two perfect puzzles pieces we fitted together.

" Your Beautiful you know? I have always thought that." Edward said. " Your brown eyes and you smile. Your even beautiful when you cry." I looked at him for the first time and our eyes connected. Just like ice and fire. " I didn't regret last night, if you wanted to know."

I gasped. " You didn't."

" No, if not anything, I wanted It." And then he kissed me again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The last days in the Caribbean were spent the much the very same. I spent more time with Edward and he kept to his promise. I felt like pure bliss, until I found out we had to go home. I was unhappy about the fact. Just a bit upset that I was going to miss waking up in Edward's arms. I was also anxious to see my little melody. Since my parents had to return back to Florida we cut the trip short to a week and with that I was happy with.

The plane ride was ok. I sat in my seat nervously. Not wanting to talk about it. No wanting to take responsibility, but once Edward and I were both home we had a whole day to kill before Melody got home. I kept myself occupied and so did he but I knew we had to face it.

I sat In the lounge room and it was late morning. I sat their just watching a movie and keeping my mind of things. I heard Edward enter the room and I noticed the now air filled static.

" You know we have to talk." He said in a strong guarded voice.

" Yes." Not resisting my quivering voice. " You want Melody and I out. Because I slept with you. I get it." I started for the stairs, but It wasn't before I saw his shocked expression. " isn't that what you want?"

" No."

" Then why?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I won't let it happen again. That to you is my promise." was the words from his mouth, they seemed to cut my like a razor blade and get my heart.

I sucked in a breathe. " Alice and Rosalie know." I blurted out.

" What?"

I swallowed hard. " On the beach that morning. I don't know - I was upset with myself. Because I thought that you would instantly fire me." then right then and their, I saw his barrier brake, my words looked like I have been using him this whole time for money. " I didn't want that to happen." I went on stupidly. " and I guess I was an open book to read and they just guessed."

" So that's what you think of me?" Edward Questioned. " A rich, handsome spoilt brat, who is paying you to live a lie. Yes that is true, but those days on our holiday you used me?"

" no, I didn't mean it to sound like that." I stammered.

" Your unbelievable! Bella, I actually thought I learn to love you. I thought that maybe it wasn't a one night fling. It felt so right. Nothing about it, but now you slap me around and say that you didn't want me to fire you?" He raised his voice.

I gasped at his words. He could learn to love me.

"And that second night at the beach party, you danced with the filth just to make me jealous!"

This time I lashed out. " What? You have something against me having fun?"

" Yes!"

It was like every word that came out of his mouth broke my heart even more, soon I had tears in my eyes. Threading to poor over. " I did mean what I said Edward, Even after this I love you."

The something seemed to burn in him, but it only got hidden with anger. " You think that this will make everything better? Confessing you lying love to me? You think it will make everything go into a fairy tale?"

" I shouldn't have slept with you." I whispered. Finally regretting all of it. " I've ignored the consequences for long enough. I will finish my contract and I promise you will never see me again."

Then the last thing I expected him to say and he said it. " good."

I rushed up stairs like a little kid but this time I wanted to pack my bags so badly. And I did. I packed all my things letting myself collapse to the ground trying to clean the thing I ha dropped, by this time I was crying so bad I had no idea where I was going.

I heard a knock at my door and saw Edward walk in looking rather ashamed of himself.

" I hate it when you cry, it tears at me." he said, and he sat in the bed. " where are you going?"

" You and I both know that we need time apart, I think its for the best. I'll stay at Alice's and when your parents need you and me, I'll be their."

" But why?"

" I told you Already, I love you."

**AN: Just A short Chapter, but the next Chapter is a two months into the future and that's where's this story gets to its climax and will be ending! I know it's been such a long journey! I can't believe that I will have to leave this story behind!**

**REVIEW!**


	24. Bomb shell!

**AN: Thinking lately, I won't be updating frequently anymore and I am dearly sorry, I have just been under so much pressure. I don know what to do about school! I got a bad report card and I was crushed. My knew school and I was already failing? Soo I haven't been here to update, been studying and all. Sooo here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 21: Bomb shell!

BPOV

Two months later!

I had breakfast with an uneasy stomach, feeling a tad nervous about this afternoon. Edward said he needed me down at lunch and today's appointment with the doctor. I looked a Melody and I knew it was going to change her life again. I felt it was my fault for her having cancer, being her mother I felt oddly responsible for it all.

Sitting down and looking at the TV distractedly I shoved more food into my mouth, hearing jasper come down the stars. He hadn't noticed I had been in here and jumped when he saw me.

" Oh! Bella!" He shook his head. Looking down at his watch. " It's 3 in the morning, are you sleeping ok?"

I shoved co-co pops into my mouth. " No, I have been up at night worried. I know what the test results are going to be and I'm scared! Jasper I'm so scared. Its going to affect Melody so much!"

He came over and rubbed my back as I cried silently. " Bella, no matter what, you are a wonderful mother and I'm sure this will all go ok, we'll all pull through you'll see."

" No Jasper! You saw the results, positive! I just can't do this all over again. Not with Melody! How will Edward take it?"

Jasper sighed. " I do not know. Look we do not know what exactly is going on till the appointment. Then we can know for sure. Maybe it is a mistake?"

I sobbed. " I highly doubt it. But yes, I will see the actual results. I feel exhausted yet, I can't sleep. Maybe I should call Edward and tell him."

" Don't you want to know if it is official yet?"

I shook my head and wiped my tears out in vain. " I feel save when I'm with him, I love him Jasper, I just need to hear his voice, need to be with him."

Jasper smiled and handed me the phone. " Make as many calls as you want. I'll sneak back into bed, goodnight Bella."

I smiled. " Goodnight Jasper."

I sat their for a while with the phone in my hand. It was an odd time to call Edward, but I wanted to hear his voice, it had been three days and I felt strained, like I hadn't eaten in a week. He was what I wanted, what I needed and he didn't see that.

I Remembered how he tried to call after I told him, how he urgently tried to get in contact. Telling me he was sorry, for the holiday, sorry for sleeping with me. He regretted everything. All because I fell in love with him. I cried for endless days and then that day came, I freaked and once I got the positive I was scared even more. I wanted to cry even more. To at least be in Edwards arms.

I felt like and open shell. I needed him more then ever and I felt like I never was going to get him. He had returned to his cold heartless monster he once was, before I entered his life. He only called when he needed me and I saw he was hung over and tired. He had been drinking and I felt the need to comfort him, but also hate him, with all I could.

So as I dialled the number that I had come to know, I was shocked to get an answer on the first ring.

" Bella?" Edward sounded worried. " Are you ok? Is everything fine. Do you need me?"

" I " I opened my mouth but closed it once again. " How did you know it was me?"

" Jasper texted. He said he was concerned for you and I am too." He sighed. " Bella I was so stupid."

I heaved a sob. " I know.

" Can I come over? Is it too late? Do you want to sleep ?" He sounded concern, his voice raw.

" Please do."

Minutes later he had arrived, I took him up to my room where I sat on my bed and he paced around the room. I felt oddly ironic being in a bed room with him, Laughter bubbling up within me but I held it down.

He looked so serious, so stressed. " look, Bella, I'm sorry and I don't regret ever being with you. I do, I just can't handle it. Knowing you were right, I love you Bella."

I felt tears roll down my cheek. " I love you too." I whispered.

I felt his lips crash down on mine and one thing led to another.

I gasped when I woke up, the dream last night had been so real. I shook my head, Edward wasn't in love with me and this test result wasn't ok. I showered and got dressed, letting Alice baby sit Melody, after all she will be a mother. I drove slowly, taking a long route to Edwards house knowing I needed, space to think, even just a little bit. I felt so tied up in the dream thought. It felt so real.

Knowing I was on Edward's street, I got out my keys and pulled up. Dreading to go in, but before I knew it I was in the house. Today was just like the dream. I was going to meet with Edward and then I would pick up Melody and we were of for a testing. Only Alice and Jasper and Rosalie know. I was sure I could trust Emmet. He would tell Edward, sending me into my own trouble.

" Edward, I'm here." I said.

He stood in the lounge room, talking to Emmet and Rosalie. " Mum and dad should be here, but Alice said she can't make it. Jasper is at work and Alice stayed home. So I think we should sit in the dinning area." He said sternly.

" Am I cooking?" I asked, Rosalie and Emmet quite. Looking in between us.

" The cooking has been done and you and Rose will be bringing it out.|"

I gave him a cold guarded look. " Good." I smiled at Rose. " Shall we?"

Lunch was going rather well, I sat in my chair and shot glares at Edward, who drunk his wine and smirked. Esme and Carlisle, making conversation, but no on really interested. I sat their pushing my food around, none of it looking rather appetizing. Only making my stomach twist. I felt the sudden urge to hurl and dizziness.

" Excuse me." I said, as I tried to calmly get up and go to the kitchen bathroom. Only to hurl my guts up. Felling slightly dizzy again I sat down and prepared myself for the nest hurl. When I had done. I cleaned myself up and enter the kitchen only to find Edward standing at the door. " What do you want?"

" I was worried, is that so bad?" He said.

I glared. " Yes it is! God, I told you the one emotion I had been fighting and you stood their. And know for two months I had to put up with this crap. You avoiding me, you saying things everything! I am sick of it."

" Have you ever thought, that I care about you and I am pushing you away because I don't have those feelings? When you signed the agreement, you signed for it as work, not for something stupid as love."

" You think this is stupid, you think I am stupid? Why Edward? Why?"

" Oh! Are you so blind Bella? Can you innocent eyes cope with this?" I shook his head. " I care about you, I'm not right for you, there are plenty of other guys, I don't deserve you."

I sighed, ignoring his words. " You mum and dad are out their, I suggest that you get out their and telly our parents I have gone to a doctors appointment."

" Are you ok?" He suddenly worried.

" You're an Ass. And Maybe, I don't know. I just have to go."

As I drove I felt tired and bored with everything, I wanted to tell Edward I deserved him, If he didn't deserved me, then I deserve him. But I couldn't understand, did he push me away because he is scared. Scared to listen to his heart?

Sitting in the doctor's office I moved around uncomfortably. My heart pounding in my ears. I looked at my thumps and began to cry, how could this happen. I shouldn't have been so stupid, such an idiot to think he would love me, so idiotic. I felt like I as nothing, I should just tell him to drop everything, it was causing was to much trouble.

I heard the door click and the doctor entered, I brushed my tears away and looked at the doctor hopefully. He smiled up at me and handed me a tissue, waiting for me to compose myself.

" Sorry."

" No, it's ok, we get a lot of people like this." He cleared his throat. " So what did you think the test results would be?"

" Positive, there is no way it could be a negative." I said sighing.

" And hat makes you feel?"

" Not sure." I said honestly.

" Well congratulations, miss Swan…" And the rest of his words drifted. I was in a daze as I walked to the care desperate and tired. I sat down in the car and cried.

Fumbling to find m phone I scrolled to get Edward's number.

" Bella? Is everything ok?" he said with urgency.

I cried more, before reply. " I'm pregnant." And the silence pure silence. Only making me hang up and cry even more.

**Sorry for the wait, I think you might have to wait for the next chapter, but a couple more chapters and it should be done. =] REVIEW PLEASE!**


	25. Like last time

AN: I don't own anything (: 2 more chapters to go!

**Chapter 21: Like last time.**

**BPOV**

**I drove as fast as I could crying through the numb ache. Alice lived and hour away and their was traffic everywhere. I drove as fast as I could. Pick up my phone and making calls for a flight to France. Hanging up when I had gotten one that will leave in 4 hours their was luckily 4 seats left and I only needed 2 so I was safe. **

**I couldn't get to Alice's house fast enough. But I parked and raced into her house. **

" **Alice, where's Melody ?" I asked urgently, she looked up alarmed.**

" **Asleep in your bed why?" she asked hesitantly. " Bella, sit down. Just talk for a minute…" Her voice soft and pleading, eyes filled with worry.**

" **I can't Alice! I have to pack everything, I'm going." I said and rushed up the stairs, pulling out a suitcase and throwing in anything and everything. Melody laid asleep and I would wake her up before leaving.**

" **Going where?" She tailed after me. Listening to my hysterics. " Oh god, your pregnant! Its his baby isn't it? It's Edwards. Oh Bella. Stay you can't keep running away from what happens in your life."**

" **Are you calling me weak? Alice, you were their for me through the tough and did I run away? No. I stayed. Now I am doing what's best for Melody and myself. I am going to France and god knows what I'll do with the baby." I said angrily.**

**Shock wore out over her face as I packed. She tried to reason with me and unpack my things. " Bella, you ran from Jake when things got tough, you never told the anyone but me. You ran to France last time Edward had hurt you. Honestly sit and think. Are you doing this for you and Melody or just yourself?"**

**I fell onto the ground with closed, sobbing as I picked them up. " Alice, I told him, I wouldn't run away if he had magically fallen in love with me, if maybe he actually replied. When I told him! But he didn't!"**

**Then as I begin to pack again Alice said the complete unexpected. " Get an abortion."**

**I froze, body going rigid. " How could you say that, how could you ever think I would want to kill my own child?"**

" **I know, but are you really ready for another child?" **

" **Alice, I love you like a sister, I promise to stay in contact, but at the moment I need to sort out my life." I said slowly. Hugging.**

" **Just stay? Sleep on It?"**

**I smiled sadly. " Wish I could."**

" **Ok. Then I'll put the things in your car." she smiled up at me.**

**I crept over to the bed and was surprised when Melody didn't wake up. Worry crept over me like a bottomless hole swallowing me up. " Melody, honey, baby, wake up." silence, my heart raced. I watched as her chest rose and feel weakly and her skin hot. " Melody please wake up, for mummy, please." **

" **ALICE!" I raced down the stair's Melody in my arms. She ran over to me, her small figure fast. **

" **Didn't she want to wake up."**

**I started to cry. " No that's the thing she won't wake up."**

**XoxoxoxoxoxxoX**

**EPOV**

**I sat their my body over come with joy. But over taken by sadness all the same. She was pregnant with my baby. I was scared to love her, but now hearing her cry over the phone, I knew she needed me to help her. I felt my heart burst. I raced down the stairs and got into my car driving to Alice's house. I needed to tell her the reason I didn't want her was because I was afraid of lover her, scared to hurt some one such as Bella.**

**I parked and knocked on the door, heart racing when the door opened. Jasper standing their looking worried as hell.**

" **Shit man, you look like crap, what happened?" I asked.**

" **Edward, Melody is in hospital, I just got home and I found this note. We need to get to the hospital and now. It's serious."**

**My heart launched, " what are we waiting for, get in the car. I'm driving."**

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

**BPOV**

**I stood their numbly waiting outside her room, Alice was in the waiting room and I couldn't bring myself to leave. Sinking to the floor I cried. Hours past and I still hadn't left, shortly the doctor came out and I stood up, scared and frightened.**

" **Is she ok?" I asked.**

" **Ms. Swan we don't know why things happen, but her cancer has come back in a sudden burst, we have done everything we can, but now we just have to wait and see how she cope's. but she is weak." He said gravely.**

" **So she's going to die?" the words barely a whisper.**

**He looked at me. " Depends on her strengths."**

**AN: Sorry but I had too. REVIEW!**


	26. How?

**AN: Ok maybe I lied about the 2 chapters, theirs a little more to go but not much, its starting to wrap up **

Chapter 21: How?

BPOV

I stared down at Melody's sleeping body, her chest weekly rising up and down as I held her cold hand. Her face pale and twisted in pain. I watched her sleep many times and wondering if she would wake up. I watched her play and wonder if she would ever be able to go on play dates with out me watching her every move. I was scared to say the least. Worried that I was losing the only thing I could hold onto. Scared that I would lose everything. I stared at her, pushing back her thin hair, kissing her hand. Praying with all my might she would wake up and be fine, be ok and tell me this is a horrible dream and everything is ok.

But it wasn't, The doctors had been in and out running more test, checking for any failed organs, so far we hadn't gotten any results. Alice had apologised for what she had said about the abortion, cried with me for Melody and was excused to go and wait in the resting room, Rosalie waited outside and so did Jasper, Emmet and finally last but not least Edward. Edward did what he could to get Carlisle to help Melody, but all he said was that we wait for the test results to come through.

It felt like nothing had changed when Carlisle walked through the door, I whipped away some tears and stared up at him, hopeful.

" We have bad news and good new Bella." I breathed out relief. " She needs both of her kidney's and so far one of them has failed, So we have to test you and see if you are a match… that is if you would want to be a donor?"

I looked down at Melody and gave a sad smile. " Yes, anything, But after I do the test and is compatible, will she survive?"

" The possibility is high, She may even survive on just one kidney, but I want her to have both she chance's are high, but then there is also the fright that her body may reject it."

" Reject it?" I asked scared.

" Yes, we don't know why but these things do happen, but it is rare. Like a said she still has a chance with surviving with just one kidney, but I would prefer her to has both intact." He said. " Would you like to be tested?"

" Yes, theirs not doubt." I said.

" Ok were going to have extract some blood. I got the things here, I'll just pull up a chair." He said their and got the utensil's ready, I sat their looking a Melody and paid no attention to the blood that was coming out, I could not stand it. He patted my arm and stood up. " All done." He started o leave, but turned. " I must warn you Edward also said he wanted to be tested."

" You told him?" I said weakly.

" His has a right to know. Also he would like to speak to you." He said.

I looked at him. " Thank you, when will we get the test results back?"

He checked his watch. " It's midnight now, so I should say in the later morning." He smiled and closed the door.

Alice came in later and forced me out saying she would look after the Melody. I left hesitantly, arguing with Alice at first, but her interest were in the baby, claiming she never wanted to get ride of it and if I didn't I would have to start acting like I don't and feed myself. I left with a last hug from my motionless Melody and moved down the hall were a worried Edward put a comforting arm around me.

I shook it of an kept walking, him trailing behind me worried. Silence continued to answer us both as we sat in the empty cafeteria him only getting up to buy me some food to eat.

" Bella, Please let me talk." He said urgently.

I stared at the table. " What so you can tell me it was my fault for not keeping my legs fault, How I am stupid to have fallen in love with you, because your in love with Irena. Or how I tricked myself into thinking everything was going to be fine, when Melody is in hospital and dieing. Well I'm sorry, for me causing so much havoc in your life." I said hysterically. " I'm so sorry."

He got up from his seat and sat next to me, wrapping his arms around me, soothing me. " oh god, Bella, it was ever your fault. I wanted it as much as you did and god knows I'm scared. I have messed up everything and I don't want to hurt you, I am all wrong for that one reason. I can't even admit I have feelings for you."

" You do?"

" Bella, I love you. I always have. Bu how can I say I love you if I knew that once the contract ended I would lose you, I can't stand to see you or Melody leave me. I pushed you away because I was scared. Scared you wouldn't want me back and then when you told me you loved me I just… I just shut out." He bowed his head down.

" I love you too." I settled in his arms, pleasant but worried, Melody was constantly in my head.

" I love you and I promise Melody with be ok." He kissed the top of my head.

" How could you possibly know!" I exclaimed my mind instantly rushing to the worst thought.

Edward held my face between his hands and looked me in the eye. " I know because I will do anything in my path to keep Melody alive and our baby." He said looking at my stomach. " So eat, this stress must already be taking a toll on the baby."

I cringed and buried my head in his neck. " I had a miscarriage." Tears started to roll down my cheeks. " Rosalie is the only who knows. She brang me some clothes to change into, I tried. I'm sorry."

" Bella." His voiced pained. " I- I" He hugged me tighter to his body, as if he couldn't let me go.

He sat their for a while then Carlisle burst in.

" Bella, Edward. I have great news. Bella wasn't a match." He said, his voice controlled.

I looked at him hectically. " How is that good? I am her mother !"

He smiled. " things happen and we don't know why, good news is , Edward is."

**AN: Short Chapter's now I know, but its is coming to an ending and I want the suspension out. This next chaper could be the last or another one left. Im not sure on the medical facts, I didn't research. :/**


	27. What!

**AN: 2****nd**** last chapter. Also I have a new story coming up ;) I am using Cassandra Clare's characters now Jace and Clary from the mortal instruments, if you haven't read you should you.**

Chapter 21: What?

BPOV

" What? How can He be, his not the father?" I asked looking between both men.

Carlisle sat down across us. " That's like asking how donors are fit enough to give organs from all over the world, just to give to a dieing stranger." I cringed at dieing. " Edward can go through the procedure thought."

I looked at Edward panic shooting through me. " Bella, I want to do this, Melody needs this and I am going to do anything to make her better."

I wrapped my arms around him. " I know, I know. I just…"

I shook with worry, I looked up at Edward and then up at Carlisle. Not wanting to do anything more I just nodded my head and then we were off in a blur, Edward kissing me goodbye for the time being and before I knew it I was sitting back next to Melody holding her head and telling her what was going to happen and even if she was sleeping I knew she could hear me. Time grew slower when they asked me to move into the waiting room. Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet, were silenced. Sitting their hopping for what I know was a miracle.

Soon I began to feel numb I had been at the hospital for a whole day with out sleep and the circle's under my eyes were now evident. I was in Edward's room while Melody went fro surgery sitting their holding his hand telling him how thankful I am.

" Bella, You have nothing to thank me for I want to be their for you and Melody." I kissed my head and laid back down. " there is nothing more in this world I would do."

**APOV**

I was woken by a shape pain cursing through my torso. Shooting through my stomach, My hands instantly went to the baby and Jasper's concerned eyes meet mine. I whipped in pain while Emmet and Jasper went to get a nurse.

" The Baby." I whispered to Rosalie as the contraptions started.

" Holy crap you pre-mature. Breathe Alice Breathe."

I took shallow breathes calming myself, but I couldn't have the baby, not now not while everything was so hectic. I gripped Rosalie's hand as the pain shot again, whimpering and shaking, It was nothing I could explain of describe. It was painful and wonderful at the same time. But I wouldn't want it to happen this way. Not with Bella in so much distress.

Breathing in an out I was picked up and placed in a wheel chair where I was rolled into the emergency room. To where this little baby would com stubborn. I creamed and whimpered as the contraptions shot through me, crying as the got stronger, begging the doctor to give me a natural birth, but due to it being premature I had to get the baby out fast and quick.

" Ok Alice." Doctor Tomas said. " The last two months of child birth is just reassuring so were not that worried, but were still worried ok. We need to get the baby out of you and into intensive care."

I gripped his arm. " No, I want a natural birth." I said heaving.

" Alice, their just isn't time your going to be in a lot of pain." He said concerned.

" Ugggh!" I screamed. " I don't care!"

He looked at me and nodded. " Ok."

BPOV

I sat their next to Edward thinking about all that had happened. Then next minute Emmet came in smiling like god knows what. I looked at him strongly he looked like a little kid on Christmas who found out he was getting a puppy or something like that.

" Is everything ok?" Edward asked angrily, upset by the interruption.

" Well sorry." Emmet said being dramatic. " But Alice is giving birth."

" WHAT?" I exclaimed looking between Edward and Emmet. " But she's pre-mature…"

" Yes." He smiled. " she's having it naturally and poor Jazz is putting up with her screaming." he scratched his head. " Anyway were not aloud in their only Jazz is but the whole Family is coming, and yer." he pulled a face. " Alice said she's sorry."

I looked up at him and smiled. We all waited out in Edward's room, waiting to hear from Melody or Alice. But neither of the news came. I felt so tired and eventually sleep took over my body and again I was having nightmares. \I was shaken awake by Edward thought, saying he was aloud out and he should proberly get changed. so after he got dressed we went to Melody she slept with more life in her bones, I smiled and silently tears rolled down my checks.

Edward kissed my forehead and excused himself to talk to Jasper outside who was smiling hugely. Talking animated and proudly. A twinkle shone in his eye, he looked like a father to, one that would protect his baby at any chance he got. Edward hugged him and patted him on the back. Then Jasper smiled at me giving me the thumbs up and walking off.

Edward came in and settled in the room with me smiling.

" It's a girl." Edward said. " Little Maya-bell. Jaspers is so proud to be a father, his smiling like a goof. Alice is great too, she can't stop crying. She is so proud of herself."

I smiled. And looked over to Melody, where head hand squeezed mine. I instantly jumped out of Edward's arms and looked at Melody smiling down at her. " Melody can you see me baby? Can you hear my voice."

Her eyes fluttered slightly and finally opened slowly. Tears ran down my face and I pushed back her hair. " Mummy?"

" Baby! Oh baby! Mummy's here, everything is ok." I smiled and Edward went to get Carlisle.

The whipped a tear from my check. " then why are you crying."

" Tears of joy! Baby, tears of joy." I clutched to her body like she was the only thing holding me down to the planet. And smiled like the sun was coming around for the first time, I had never been so relieved and happy in my whole entire life.

**3 months later.**

" Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Melody. Happy birthday to you." we all sang in harmony. Watching as Melody blew out her candles.

I smiled and Edward wrapped his arms around me. The contract had ended a month ago, and Edward choose to stay with me. Alice had a beautiful wedding on that day too. She was a fairytale in white. She walked down the isle, proud and be being the made of honer smiled and held the flowers as she said I do. Everyone was in tears a huge church wedding then the reception by the river, where Edward had told me who would never want to leave me, the contract meant nothing to him.

So as I sat down with him now watching Melody celebrate her 5th birthday I couldn't help but smile and realise that this was were I wanted to be. Not in France, not running away, In his arms.

**AN: Their you go. The second last chapter and the last chapter coming soon ****J**


End file.
